La verdad sobre la creación
by LGDA2TF
Summary: Ya esta muy pronto a terminar, el Peligro Digital fue vencido y Lucemon retrasó sus planes. Ahora sigue el último arco donde aparecerán los Caballeros Reales, la batalla de Dragomon dejó secuelas que aun deben ser resueltas
1. El Comienzo de una Pesadilla

**La verdad de la creación y la destrucción**

**Capítulo I El comienzo de una pesadilla**

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tiniebla

Un digimon se encuentra mirando un océano, pero no es cualquiera, se trataba del mar de la zona oscura, por el horizonte podía observar a una gran sombra levantándose, el nombre del tenebroso ser no era nada menos que el mismisimo Dagomon, sobre el dios del océano oscuro se concentraba una gran cantidad de energía negativa que para el misterioso digimon sonrió para sus adentros, todo iba de acuerdo a su plan, muy pronto los siete se reunirían y abrirían la puerta de los pecados capitales, cumpliendo una profecía hecha desde el inicio de los tiempos, su sonrisa diabólica se ensanchaba mientras él susurro, como una terrible promesa, _"La hora finalmente se acerca, muy pronto tu y yo nos veremos a la cara"._ Luego el digimon desaparece como una sombra en la penumbra.

Dagomon observa el punto donde se encontraba aquel ser, el hecho de que lo habían dejado de observar a él era algo relajante, el dios del mar de las tinieblas no era nada mas que una herramienta usada por ese ser retorcido, ese infame ángel caído, se preguntaba que pensaría el señor de los vampiros ante todo lo que esta ocurriendo, si le permitiría hacer su voluntad; sin embargo, dagomon no tenia el poder de oponerse, igualmente no le interesaba, le parecía muy divertido ver que tiene en mente el señor del área oscura, comenzó a recordar cuando se formaron los siete ejercitos los cuales servían a los **siete señores demonio. **

Mientras seguía acumulando la energía de las tinieblas, una gran puerta apareció delante de él, no era nada menos que la **Puerta de los Pecados Capitales, **de hecho la puerta tenía la habilidad de crear un puente entre la zona oscura y el mundo de los humanos, de hecho, Dagomon era el único que podía usarla, la razón era que él así lo había permitido; originalmente esa puerta tenía el poder para crear puentes hacia otras dimensiones, pero esa habilidad fue sellada por el Dios creador de los digimon **Chronomon. **Dagomon detuvo sus pensamientos cuando otra sombra se paro justo detras de él, - _se más paciente, muy pronto la puerta estara abierta_- dijo el dios del mar oscuro, fastidiado por la presencia del digimon de las tinieblas, aquel ser que se había aparecido le contesto igualmente molesto - _esperamos mucho por este momento, la hora finalmente ha llegado y tú, dios del mar de las tinieblas tienes que cumplir el papel que se te ha encomendado - _

Una mirada de furia se dirige contra el digimon, Dagomon definitivamente le molestaba que lo usaran como una herramienta y no dudo en expresar su inconformidad - _Ya les he dicho a ustedes que no soy una marioneta en su juego, podría destruirte si quisiera con mi enorme poder, gracias a la cantidad de datos que puedo manejar del área oscura, **Demon **- _el señor demonio de la ira, ante aquella amenaza, mostró ante ese insolente un aura purpura que cubría su cuerpo y encima de él, un emblema apareció brillando con un tono rojo sangriento; señales que le decía a Dagomon que estaba listo para luchar, pero antes de siquiera mover un dedo una voz los interrumpe - _Por favor, no necesitamos de riñas en estos momentos, demon prepara tus ejércitos para la incursión al mundo de los humanos, recuerda cuál fue la misión que se te encomendó y Dagomon, no es necesario recordarte que el gran poder que tienes es debido a que te he dado ese dón, de otra manera serias como cualquier otro digimon que deambula por la zona oscura - _esa voz ambos la conocían bien, era la de su amo, aquel que poseía un terrible poder, sin más la puerta finalmente se abrió, demon y sus ejércitos pasaron a través de el sin rechistar, mientras que dagomon bajo la cabeza, ese era el poder de la dominación que aquel ser tenía sobre el mar de las tinieblas.

Dagomon finalmente recuperando su voz después de que el caído les había hablado, le hizo una pregunta a su amo, que lo tenía aquejando desde hace mucho tiempo -_Mi lord, ¿Qué hay en el mundo de los humanos que es de vital importancia para la zona oscura?- _el señor de las tinieblas considero oportuno responder su pregunta, ya que de todas maneras le convenía tenerlo de su lado - _El mundo de los humanos es muy importante mi estimado Dagomon, ya que debido a los pensamientos negativos de los seres humanos es que el Mar de las Tinieblas existe, sin embargo, lo que buscamos, es el legado que dejo ese ser interdimensional, el objeto que nos permitirá cruzar dimensiones a nuestro antojo - _Dagomon parecía satisfecho con la respuesta, ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido, riéndose para sus adentros, casi sentía lastima por el portador de la semilla de **Milleniunmon.**

* * *

Centro del Digimundo, La zona Kernel

La zona de Kernel es uno de los lugares más sagrados del digimundo, era donde se creía que habitaba el dios de los digimons, bueno o los tres, en el cuatro de ellos estaban reunidos, no era muy común que los cuatro estuvieran juntos en un solo lugar, aquello significaba que estaban en una situación de extrema importancia, tal como había sido la lucha contra el DReaper, un sistema informático que amenazo con borrar el mundo digital y el mundo de los humanos con su inconmensurable poder; las cuatro bestias sagradas sin duda estaban preocupados, sin más, Azulongmon comenzó a hablarle a sus hermanos

_La zona oscura está mostrando mucha más actividad a la que está acostumbrada, me temo que el día finalmente haya llegado, necesitaremos el apoyo de los elegidos para poder afrontar esta crisis, después de todo esos niños tienen la capacidad de crear milagros-_

Zhuqiamon, regente del cuadrante sur del digimundo, expresó su molestia no muy contento de hacer que los humanos se volvieran a ver involucrados en asuntos de su mundo.

_Le tienes mucha confianza a esos humanos, no debo recordarles que debido a uno de ellos es que todo esto está pasando, además nosotros somos suficientes para proteger el digimundo, por algo Yggdrasil nos encomendó esta tarea tan importante. Y..-_

Otro de los digimon sagrados intervino en la conversación, su nombre Baihumon, señor del cuadrante oeste; a pesar de ser el más joven, era el más poderoso entre los cuatro y por eso su palabra era respetada, interrumpiendo a Zhuqiamon, este no tuvo más remedio que guardar silencio, el gran tigre transmitió sus pensamientos a sus colegas.

_Sin embargo, ese muchacho tiene la clave para poder salir victoriosos, pues de él depende nuestro destino de ahora en adelante, tu Zhuqiamon sabes perfectamente cual poderoso puede ser con su digimon, no podemos permitir que nuestro orgullo se vuelva a interponer con nuestra misión, ¿o quieres que el suceso con los __**Dark Masters **__se repita?_

El gran fénix se quedó reflexionando, era cierto, ese tamer era poseedor de grandes poderes, incluso había logrado herirlo en una confrontación antes que Azulongmon interfiriera, nunca lo admitiría, pero el chico había logrado ganarse su respeto y admiración, mucho más cuando se enteró de la nueva digievolución que había alcanzado junto con su pareja, aunque no fuera la verdadera y solo una creación de su propia imaginación, sin embargo le preocupaba y por eso se oponía a la intervención de los humanos en su mundo, quería ahorrarle el sufrimiento que estaba a punto de soportar, y en base a eso continuo con el debate

_Pero hacer que el muchacho se involucre seria darle ventaja al enemigo, si cae en sus garras todo termina, no solo para nuestro digimundo, sino para los mundos habitados por los humanos conectados a cada uno de nuestros dominios- _Azulongmon le responde entendiendo su preocupación –_ por eso no involucraremos a los __**digimon tamers**__ en esta pelea inmediatamente, nuestra ventaja contra el caído es que él cómo sus allegados están confinados a la dimensión que resguardo, los elegidos por los emblemas tendrán la misión más importante de sus vidas, detener al maligno antes que sea demasiado tarde-_

Ebonwumon no intervenia en la conversación, estaba muy ocupado pensando lo que sus camaradas decían, lo cierto para él es que esta situación era muy molesta, y si los caballeros reales pensaban participar, lo harían todo más complicado, aunque servían al mismo señor, su modo de operar era muy diferente y no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un muy alterado digihumano de nombre Genai, con la expresión en su rostro, los cuatro seres omnipotentes podían ver lo grave de la situación, con la voz muy agitada, genai les habla - ¡mis señores, en el mundo de los humanos un portal hacia el océano oscuro se ha abierto! – esto era muy inquietante, el enemigo ya había lanzado el primer ataque contra los niños elegidos, Azulongmon se apresuró a volver a sus dominios dada la charla por acabada, los otros tres le miraban con preocupación, sin duda esta era la batalla definitiva entre el bien y el mal, y el dragón protector del este con sus elegidos estaban en la línea del frente, solamente podían rezar para que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Odiaba, mundo humano conectado a la zona este del digimundo

Tai Kamiya y su hermana se preparaban para sus ir a la escuela, en el caso de Tai, la Universidad; cuando el pito del digivice los tomo por sorpresa, kari, de 15 años, tenía un mal presentimiento, rogaba a Dios que no tuviera que ver con las amenazas del mar de las tinieblas, para su desgracia, se enfrentarían a algo peor de lo que había sido Malomyotismon en sus tiempos.

Davis Motomiya se había reunido con sus amigos, ya que todos tomaban clases en la misma escuela, conversaba con Ken amenamente mientras que Yolei, TK y Cody jugaban con sus digimon camino al salón de clases; todos fueron tomados por sorpresa por el llamado de sus D-3, a lo lejos, sobre los rascacielos se estaba abriendo un portal, todos miraban estupefactos al ver que se trataba del mar oscuro, una gran cantidad de seres pertenecientes a las tinieblas salían del portal e inmediatamente comenzaron a causar estragos, para los jóvenes era momento de luchar nuevamente

Veemon, Ken, Wormmon; están listos – decía Davis dirigiendo a sus amigos, Ken asintiendo con la cabeza, igual que su compañero, se prepararon para la lucha; inmediatamente a veemon y wormmon los envuelve una luz y de ella sale paildramon a enfrentarse con un devidramon cercano a terrenos de la escuela.

También patamon y armadillomon se vieron envueltos en la luz donde ambos digievolucionaron, uno a pegasusmon y el otro a anquilomon, los cuales entran combate con otros digimon, en el aire angewomon junto con kari llegan a la escena solo para toparse con un skullsatamon.

_-Hueso de Clavo- _el ataque del ángel caído va directamente hacia angewomon, la cual esquiva con gran rapidez y contraataca con una de sus técnicas especiales – _Flecha celestial- _, el demonio simplemente bloquea el ataque con su bastón como respuesta a ese movimiento; pero para sorpresa de kari y los demás elegidos, skullsatamon y los demás digimon de la oscuridad se retiran y se inclinan delante del portal que aún permanecía abierto.

En toda odaiba, el cielo se oscurece y de las penumbras comienza a relampaguear, mientras lo único visible en las alturas era un símbolo, uno que representaba maldad e infundía miedo y respeto en sus adversarios, no era nada menos que la señal de la ira, todos aquellos que miraban el emblema oscuro enfocaron su atención en el nuevo personaje que estaba saliendo del mar de las tinieblas, para Ken era como estar en una pesadilla, TK, el cual venia sobre pegasusmon lo miraba con algo de resentimiento y temor, todos los elegidos le observaban; desde el punto de vista del recién llegado no eran más que unos insectos, al mirarle sus rostros tan patéticos, le parecía tan poco probable que ellos fueran quienes lo habían mandado al mar de las tinieblas, al recordar esa escena traían sentimientos hacia él, vergüenza e ira, si, una profunda ira, esos niños lo pagarían caro sin embargo tenía una misión que cumplir encomendada por su amo, sabía que si fallaba todo acabaría en su destrucción absoluta; pero le era imposible fallar, él era un rey demonio que gobernaba la zona oscura, un amo de las tinieblas y una fiel representación del diablo.

**Demon** se reía burlándose de sus adversarios, si se les podía considerar así, e inmediatamente les habla a todos los pobladores de la ciudad con una voz, el cual le daría un escalofrío incluso al más valiente de los guerreros – _Mortales, les daré un plazo de 3 días para que entreguen a cierta persona, su nombre es Ken Ichijouji, sino cumplen esa simple demanda, desatare toda mi furia y la de mis ejércitos para destruir su mundo, en realidad es una decisión muy simple, una vida por el de los demás – _su primer cometido ya estaba hecho, ahora para poder completar su amenaza da la vuelta a un edificio en el cual le miraban muchas personas asustadas ,en ese mismo instante, debajo de su túnica sonríe diabólicamente mientras desata un ataque contra esas personas – _Fuego infernal- _en un segundo un gran torrente de llamas color purpura choca contra aquella edificación, poniéndole fin a todas esas vidas mientras los que eran testigos gritaban y lloraban de la desesperación que los invadía , Davis y sus amigos miraban impotentes e incrédulos por el acto tan despiadado del digimon, lo miraban con rencor y odio, no podían sentir más en ese momento. Davis solo podía ver a su amigo Ken llorando acurrucado mientras que paildramon intenta consolarle; luego de eso lo único que se podía escuchar era la risa del demonio de la ira, definitivamente era el inicio de una terrible pesadilla.

**Fin del Capítulo I**

**NOTA  
**En esta historia, pienso involucrar todo lo que tenga que ver con la zona oscura, también con las divinidades del digimundo, incluso pienso hacer un cruce con todas las temporadas, hasta la 4, debido a que hasta ahi me gusto, aunque tal vez piense involucrar a los personajes de digimon data squad, cualquier corrección o sugerencia que quieran hacer es bienvenida


	2. El poder de la ira

**La verdad sobre la Creación**

**Capítulo 2 El poder de la ira**

Ubicación, Mar de las Tinieblas

En este enigmático lugar, se podía ver un gigantesco castillo estilo gótico que se distinguía de cualquier otra edificación debido a su tamaño colosal, era obvio que buscaba diferenciarse de otras fortalezas de la zona oscura, quizás era cuestión de **orgullo; **dentro de aquella fortaleza se encontraba una recamara que parecía que iba en contra del diseño del resto del castillo, mientras que los pasillos y habitaciones tenían tonalidades negras, rojas, cualquier cosa que representara al mar de las tinieblas; esta recamara estaba inundada de luz, en las paredes estaba esculpidas diferentes imágenes de ángeles que mostraba el ideal humano de belleza y en el centro de esta se mostraba un sofá cuyos bordes eran dorados, sentado en el estaba el ser que gobernaba el área oscura desde que se reveló en contra de GranDracmón.

**Lucemon** miraba los últimos acontecimientos de la historia del digimundo y el mundo de los humanos, precisamente en un espejo se veía la batalla que Ryo Akiyama, el tamer legendario, y ken tuvieron contra milleniunmon; observaba detenidamente como la semilla de la oscuridad entraba en el cuello de ken, desde ese momento estuvo planificando como hacerse de esa semilla que cuando la obtuviera tendría el poder de viajar entre las dimensiones, con un solo dedo cambio la imagen que estaba mostrando el espejo y apareció la batalla que tuvieron los niños elegidos con Demon la primera vez que invadió el mundo de los humanos y como fue enviado de nuevo a la zona oscura por esos mocosos; con otro movimiento de su dedo cambio de nuevo la imagen, ahora veía la pelea de los digimon tamers contra el DReaper.

Se concentró en la parte donde **Gallantmon Crimson Mode **vencía a uno de sus agentes más poderosos, ese digimon tenía la capacidad para destruirlo, el ángel caído tenia que pensar muy bien las cosas porque aun que contara con el emblema del orgullo ese caballero sagrado seguiría siendo un dolor de cabeza; le sorprendió mucho cuando el tamer, Takato Matsuki, y su compañero digimon evolucionaron juntos a ese caballero de la realeza, ese _Royal Night _seguía interfiriendo en sus planes incluso después de muerto, razón por la cual envió a **Beelzemon** con ellos, para vigilar los movimientos del muchacho.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando a través del espejo se proyecto una sombra, hablando con una voz tenebrosa le dijo al señor de los ángeles caídos - **_veo que estas muy ocupado haciendo travesuras con esa gentuza, parece que finalmente estas listo para desatar el proyecto .APOKOLIP -_ , **lucemon sonriendo de oreja o oreja le respondió a su inesperado visitante - _hablas de mi plan maestro, igualmente tu interferencia hará poca cosa así que lo que te puedo decir es que muy pronto todos estarán obedeciendo mis mandatos - _la imagen en el espejo dejo soltar una risita antes de contestarle - **_cuanta confianza señor del orgullo, podría decirse que estoy algo aburrido así que tal si te invito a un juego -_ **el ángel asintiendo entusiasmadamente le preguntó a la silueta de que se trataba, la sombra solo podía suspirar ante la personalidad extravagante de lucemon, meditaba por mucho tiempo la razón de sus actos hasta llegar a una conclusión muy simple, para el señor de la zona oscura todos eran piezas sacrificables que podía usar a su antojo. Alejando sus pensamientos de ello, el ser oscuro pensaba en la invasión de Demon en el mundo de los humanos, definitivamente todo esto lo podría sacar del aburrimiento.

* * *

Odiaba, Mundo Humano conectado con el este del digimundo

La escena no podía ser de lo más horrible, en un momento cientos de vidas desaparecieron y los espectadores veían impotentes la escena mientras el demonio se reía de su fragilidad, las personas comenzaban a perder la fé y consideraban las peticiones del señor de la ira, los niños solo escuchaban comentarios de la gente como **_denle ese muchacho para que nos deje en paz,_ **Ken no podía responder ni levantar la mirada ya que todo esto era su culpa, Davis definitivamente estaba furioso y no permitiría que ese malnacido se llevara a su mejor amigo, pronto una luz envolvio a Paildramon haciendo que digievolucionara.

Con voz estridente anunció su presencia Imperialdramon Modo Fighter el cual se dirigía al encuentro con el señor demonio, Demon viendo a su contricante suspira el hecho que aun quieran enfrentarlo - _al parecer mi demostración de poder no fue suficiente como para infundir temor entonces?- _hablando con altanería haciendo rabiar más a imperialdramon que desataba uno de sus ataques - Demon al parecer tu maldad no tiene limites _Laser de Positrones- _el cañon del brazo dispara una potente energía que va directo al amo de las tinieblas, antes de volver a suspirar levanta su mano y detiene la poderosa técnica sin siquiera pestañear - _Sabías que la ira es una emoción fuerte que si no la llegas a controlar te hará perder la cordurá?- _lo decía jactándose el señor oscuro.

Davis definitivamente estaba furioso, le importaba un rábano lo que le digiera ese monstruo - Imperialdramon sigue peleando- decía el líder de los elegidos, sus amigos le miraban con tristesa y preocupación mientras los mayores, que ya habían llegado a la escena, miraban con ojos fríos a demon; -_**Fuego Infernal-** _el señor de los demonios desataba una poderosa llamarada que atrapa a su rival incluso antes de poder esquivar la técnica, su adversario queda de espaldas contra un edificio con heridas producidas por las quemaduras, antes de que reaccionara es atrapa por el brazo y arrojado al suelo, luego todos escuchan -**_sistema SATAN código 666 nivel de purgatorio 3_****_ activado_**- una aura purpura rodea al malignó y el mismo emblema oscuro se visualiza encima de él, un gran orbe crece en las manos del demonio y es arrojado al guerrero herido; su compañero mirando impotente como la esfera se cierne sobre su amigo y una vez dentro de la esfera se mostraban los rayos que seguían lastimandolo, acto siguiente se ve como el demonio recitaba en una lengua extraña el cual hace que la esfera se deshaga, Ken lloró aun más cuando veía que wormmon se convertía en datos que eran absorbidos por el señor demonio, veemon era el único que había sobrevivido - _ese digimon es un duro hueso de roer - _Davis mirando con ojos llorosos corría hacia su pareja abrazándolo con su cuerpo, era tal su tristeza que no fue conciente cuando el diablo se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque.

Demon sabía que si deshacía de ese chico todos perderían la esperanza, sin embargo no tuvo ocasión de desatar otra poderosa llamarada - _Terra Force- _una gran cantidad de energía es lanzada hacia el demonio con el cual choca contra el piso, levantándose del piso el señor oscuro responde con furia - _a cuantos tendré que asesinar hoy?- _mirando a WarGreymon, el rey de la ira no se molestó más cuando dijo - _mis fiel sirviente, te concederé el placer de acabar con estas plagas- _de entre los ejércitos que estaban a la espera, aparecía una cara ya conocida por todos, era Malomyotismon sonriendo con crueldad el cuál se inclinaba ante su señor -prometo que acabare con estos insectos mi lord- demon satisfecho regresa al mar oscuro con sus sirvientes, a excepción del digimon vampiro que se quedo a enfrentar a los elegidos.

- Un malomyotismon, no importa ya hemos vencido uno antes- decía Tai tratando de levantar el animo a sus amigos, pero los jóvenes que cargaban con el D-3 habían perdido totalmente las esperanzas, sin más y resignado Tai y wargreymon le hacen frente al demonio; ambos luchadores corren uno contra el otro repartiendose golpe tras golpe, WarGreymon se veía en dificultades pues yacía contra el piso pero para su fortuna metalgarurumon empujo al monstruo, ambos asintiendo con la mirada hacen gala de sus técnicas más poderosas - _Terra Force-,-Aliento de lobo metálico- _ambos ataques chocan contra la bestia logrando vencerla pero no sin antes decir algunas palabras -RECUERDEN NIÑOS ELEGIDOS, MI SEÑOR NO SE DETENDRÁ HASTA OBTENER LO QUE QUIERE...

Los elegidos habían obtenido la victoria, sin embargo a que precio

* * *

Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios de Zhuqiamon

El muchacho salia de la panadería como lo hacía todos los días, después de despedirse de sus padres iba con su compañero gigimon en su mochila - Takato, cuando me darás pan- el muchacho suspiraba mientras hablaba con su pequeño amigo -Gigimon, recuerda que solo puedes comer cuando estemos en descanso me sorprende que seas tan glotón-. El joven de 15 años seguía platicando alegremente con su digimon, iba camino a encontrarse con sus amigos ya que todos estudiaban en el mismo lugar, - Hola Takato- el joven voltea a ver, era su amigo Henry Wong que lo saludaba alegremente alcanzándolo enseguida -entonces estas listo para el examen de historia?- takato solo podía responder con un aura deprimida - a, si claro, ese examen- , - si no te preparas bien terminaras en la calle- , -Terriermon!- decía Henry a su compañero que encontraba reposo encima de su cabeza.

Los cuatro amigos seguían su camino, sin embargo su caminata es interrumpida por cierto digimon de color purpura - Hola, Impmon- decía takato al pequeño travieso; impmon los miraba con ojos vacíos y de pronto salió corriendo, dejando desconcertado a ambos muchachos y sus digimon

* * *

Mar de las Tinieblas

Demon estaba contento ya que se había vengado de esos mocosos, poco le importaba que uno de sus siervos hubiera perdido la vida incluso había quebrantado la voluntad de los jóvenes, ken caería muy pronto en sus manos y su amo dejaría de molestarlo por un rato - _No crees que fuera demasiado mostrarles el poder del emblema de la ira- _Dagomon se dirigía al señor demonio - _no seas tonto, solo mostré una de las aplicaciones que tiene este poder- _si esperara que el dios del mar de las tinieblas se molestara por ese comentario se decepciono bastante. - _Supongo que ahora es el momento de divertirme, pues con tus acciones la niña del emblema de la luz esta débil mentalmente, tal ve sea hora nuevamente de llamarla al mar de las tinieblas- _el amo de la ira soltó una carcajada, dagomon pensaba ponerle las manos encima a esa niña quejumbrosa lo cual le era muy conveniente, la luz y la esperanza definitivamente eran un dolor de cabeza; si esos idiotas supieran la llave al poder que tienen darían problemas hasta el mismisimo lucemon.

Una sombra se materializa delante de ellos _"Hablando del rey de Roma" _eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Demon; - _Mi lord, a que debemos tu intervención esta vez- _decía Dagomon inclinado ante su señor, -_dagomon, demon, supongo que la incursión de hoy fue un total éxito- _el señor demonio sonrió ante las palabras del amo del orgullo - _Fue muy divertido mi lord, tendremos al elegido por la bondad muy pronto y con él, la semilla de la oscuridad- _Lucemon asiente con satisfacción al momento que se dirige por ultima vez ante el señor de la ira y el dios del mar oscuro antes de desaparecer - _Espero que por tu bien demon, las cosas marchen como las hayas planeado. Dagomon, te dejare el placer de acabar con esa niña que tanto puede afectar mis planes-, _tan misteriosamente como apareció el señor de los caídos desapareció.

Dagomon se volvió a ocultar en los mares para planificar como acabaría con la luz, Demon tendría que acelerar sus planes y sabía como lo haría sujetando en sus manos una de las semillas de milleniunmon que lucemon le había dado

_No es que te ayude de alguna manera, pero te concedo este pequeño regalo, úsalo como quieras que eso me tiene sin cuidado, quizás lo necesites para alguna encomienda en el futuro_

__Era interesante el túnel de los recuerdos, a veces podían ser muy útiles, sin embargo lucemon se equivocaba si pensaba subestimarlo de tal manera ya que él como amo de la ira fue capaz de transformar a Guilmon en el dragón demoníaco Megidramon usando su espíritu y el poder interdimensional de la semilla, les mostraría a todos el poder de la furia y lo único que necesitaba era a ese muchacho.

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo II**


	3. Declaración de Guerra

**La Verdad Sobre La Creación**

**Capítulo III Declaración de Guerra**

Odaiba, Mundo de los Humanos conectado con los dominios de Azulongmon

Había pasado un día desde el infame ataque del señor demonio el cual cobro muchas victimas, entre ellas estaban los padres de Ken y su compañero digimon wormmon; Ken estaba instalado momentáneamente en la casa de Davis, los padres y su hermana estaban muy nerviosos ya que estaban hospedando ahora la persona más odiada de odaiba; Davis acompañaba a su amigo en su pesar haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarle a enfrentar esta crisis.

Se sentía una ola de resentimientos en contra de los digimon, para los gobiernos del mundo ya era suficiente con lo que había pasado cinco años atrás con la invasión de las agujas de control para que ahora un encapuchado tétrico viniera de ese lugar solo a matar personas. Kari se sentía muy mal desde el ataque, solo el recordar al señor demonio le causaba un escalofríos peor que en las pesadillas más horrendas; definitivamente estaba muy deprimida al punto de desconectarse del mundo exterior - _niña elegida de la luz-, _la muchacha escucho de repente a esa voz tenebrosa, temía que de nuevo el mar de las tinieblas volviera a llamarla - _ven a nuestro mundo, ya no tienes propósito adepta de la luz-,-_por favor, déjame en paz- decía la niña asustada -_no puedes correr, tampoco esconder, muy pronto tu vendrás a las aguas donde yo te recibiré- , _aterrorizada se tapaba los oídos mientras gritaba desesperada, -Kari, estas bien es de nuevo el mar de las tinieblas, verdad?- gatomon le decía preocupada a su pareja la cual abrazó para intentar consolarla.

TK si antes odiaba a los digimon del tipo virus, ahora lo hacia más; es que el acto de Demon fue algo completamente horrible, nunca se habían enfrentado a algo así de malévolo, se podía decir que era la manifestación de la pura maldad; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando en su D-Terminal recibió un correo, era de Izzy y le pedían a el y a sus amigos que se vieran a fueras del edificio donde recibía clases.

Sin excepción, todos llegaron al lugar que se les había pedido donde los esperaban los mayores y el señor Genai -Niños elegidos, esta vez estamos enfrentando una maldad sin precedentes pero para que les pueda explicar mejor lo que esta pasando sera mejor que nos veamos con el señor azulongmon, sobre todo tu Ken- ,-Señor Genai, ya estamos listos- le decía Izzy, y todos llevados por la necesidad de encontrar respuestas fueron al digimundo a ver con el gran soberano del este.

Genai, mientras iba detras de los chicos que ya se habían adentrado en el portal pensaba en las posibles consecuencias si perdían a Ken _"si eso fuera a pasar, entonces, ese maldito ser retorcido llegaría al otro muchacho, definitivamente no podemos permitir eso"_ con ese pensamiento en mente se prepara para saltar cuando ve a lo lejos una silueta negra sonriendole descaradamente - _No podrán alejarlo de mi para siempre, tú y esas bestias estúpidas pagaran por meterse en mi camino- _lo último que el digihumano alcanza a oír antes de saltar al otro lado es la risa de aquel ser, si, era nada menos que **lucemon **y la persona a la que se refería era a **takato.**

* * *

Castillo de Seraphimon, sala de reuniones de los tres grandes arcángeles

-_Al parecer, los guerreros legendarios no enfrentaron al verdadero lucemon, sino a una silueta de si mismo creado por el poder del emblema del orgullo- _le decía Cherubimon a sus hermanos alterados por ese descubrimiento -_Seraphimon, creerías oportuno volver a llamar a esos niños?- _le preguntaba ophanimon al más poderoso de los ángeles conocidos -_Aunque su victoria milagrosa en contra del caído trajo consigo paz al plano celestial del digimundo, me resultaría difícil creer que pudieran derrotarlo con el símbolo de las tinieblas de su lado-,-entonces lo que sugieres es esperar, sabes las consecuencias de darle tiempo al oscuro para poder planificar- _Cherubimon alegaba a su hermano mayor, antes de decir más palabras se escucho un gran estruendo a fuera del castillo.

Los tres poderosos ángeles salieron para ver un rostro detestable, el señor de la avaricia **Barbamon **había hecho aparición, a diferencia de los otros señores demonio, el autoproclamado amo de la estrategia logro escabullirse de Yggdrasil antes de que pudiera encerrarlo en el mar de las tinieblas, sin embargo aun tenía contacto con la zona oscura y estaba al tanto de los planes de su amo, la única desventaja era la misma que la de sus compatriotas, estaba prisionero de esta dimensión; - _Ustedes no pierden el tiempo arcángeles protectores, para su desgracia tengo pensado apoderarme de los digi-spirits, la fuerza que venció a la manifestación creada por el emblema de la soberbia- _les decía el avaro de los abismos -_Barbamon, mis hermanos y yo no esperabamos encontrarte tan rápido, al parecer nos facilitaste la tarea de ir a buscarte, porque finalmente llego la hora de que pagues por tus pecados **séptimo**_** cielo-, **en las manos de seraphimon aparecian siete orbes los cuales son lanzados al rey demonio que a penas puede esquivarlos, en ese mismo instante recibe una patada del señor de los ángeles que lo envía una de las columnas del castillo.

Seraphimon mostró una figura omnipotente en el plano celestial de los digimon, ya que en el albergaba los poderes del dios creador de su mundo, le era bien sabido que en los tiempos antiguos originalmente existían tres inmortales: **Chronomon **creador de los ángeles, **Yggdrasil** el administrador de las funciones del mundo digital y el responsable de la aparición de los caballeros de la realeza y finalmente el maligno **Milleniunmon **quien había creado a las cuatro bestias sagradas como un convenio de poder con sus hermanos. Detrás del ángel supremo apareció barbamon que desataba uno de sus ataques -_**Pandemonio Perdido-** _una gran cantidad de llamas que encarna el poder del área oscura, se cierne sobre seraphimon empujándolo contra uno de los techos de cristal de su castillo.

El amo de la avaricia miraba con insignificancia al rey de los ángeles, sentía furia el solo pensar que aun le era fiel a aquel que los abandono hace mucho tiempo, era hora de acabar con su sufrimiento, preparando otro de sus ataques es interrumpido por Ophanimon -**_Jabalina del Edén-_**el rayo de energía golpea al señor oscuro que apenas tiene tiempo para defenderse con su báculo, al mirar a su derecha puede ver a Seraphimon listo para entrar en batalla nuevamente, sin duda el demonio sabía que si se quedaba seria su fin, maldito ángel caído y sus encomiendas lo tenían hasta la coronilla; sin embargo, ya había terminado su tarea así que se dispuso a escapar del lugar, pues el mensaje ya había sido enviado.

-_Esto es una declaración de guerra, no es así, ophanimon, cherubimon- _habló el ángel supremo a los poderosos arcángeles, era definitivo, los tres guardianes del plano celestial del digimundo tenían que llamar a esos jóvenes humanos que fueron elegidos por los espíritus de los guerreros legendarios.

* * *

Zona Oscura, Castillo de Lucemon

El señor de los ángeles caídos y demonios que deambulan en el mar de las tinieblas se encontraba en su recamara especial pensando en el juego que le había propuesto ese señor oscuro, sin duda sería muy divertido pero era algo en lo que arriesgaba mucho, sobre todo cuando su adversario era ese terrible demonio. Inmediatamente sonrío para sí, no importa, por su orgullo jamás sería vencido -_Mi lord, perdone mi intromisión-, _Barbamon le estaba hablando a través del espejo que usaba para espiar a los mundos de la superficie, -_Entonces, señor de la avaricia supongo que habrás enviado el mensaje a los celestiales- _pidiendo cuentas de la misión que le había otorgado.

-_Muy pronto esos humanos que poseen las habilidades de los guerreros legendarios vendrán al digimundo donde los estaré esperando para arrebatarles aquellos poderes-_ hablaba Barbamon muy seguro de si mismo, Lucemon que estaba sentado cómodamente en su sofá ríe un poco antes de decir sus últimas palabras de despido -_Espero que así sea mi estimado Barbamon, esos niños ilusos creen en lo profundo de sus corazones que fui destruido sin sospechar que simplemente su adversario fue una sombra creada por el emblema del orgullo, no se imaginan las torturas que los agüarda- _riéndose del destino que les había preparado con un gesto de su mano el demonio anciano desapareció de aquel espejo.

Había pensado mucho esto, sin embargo era el momento de ejecutar su siniestro plan -_**Sistema Lucifer Código 666 Nivel de Purgatorio 1**__ activado-_, el emblema de la oscuridad aparece en cima de su cabeza y en sus manos creo un orbe oscuro el cual adoptó la forma del caballero de los abismos, su nombre, ChaosGallantmon; el digimon de las tinieblas se inclina ante su creador mientras espera recibir instrucciones -_Ya he dado los términos de tu misión, que se encuentran decodificados en tu interior al momento de crearte-, _por último en una de sus manos aparece una de las semillas de milleniummon, usando el poco poder que le quedaba a la semilla envía a su sirviente a otra dimensión al tiempo que esta se destruye, una vez hecho esto camina hasta un tubo de cristal que de un destello aparece en la habitación en la cual se introduce, era obvio que el poder para la creación era muy agotador, pues se suponía que eso era habilidad única de Dios y el ángel al cual le había dado ese dón; ahora el señor del orgullo Lucemon tendría que descansar mientras que Dagomon se ocupaba de sus asuntos.

* * *

Palacio de Azulongmon, Cuadrante Este del Digimundo

El gran soberano regente del sector este se alzaba sobre los niños elegidos traídos por el digihumano de nombre Genai -Mi señor, aquí le he traído a los jóvenes tal como me lo encomendó- una vez hecho su papel el hombre digital se retira dejando a disposición del enorme dragón a los niños elegidos -_Mis queridos niños, lamento los últimos acontecimientos que aquejan su mundo, sin embargo esto estaba predestinado a pasar-, _decía el enorme digimon viendo lastimeramente a Ken -Por favor, dinos que rayos esta pasando y por qué- le decía Yolei angustiada; -_De acuerdo, les contaré que al enemigo que nos enfrentamos es conocido como el rey de la oscuridad, su nombre, el señor del orgullo Lucemon-,_ todos los elegidos estaban desconcertados pues nunca escucharon el nombre de aquel ser -¿Quién rayos es ese Lucemon?- ahora tomaba la palabra Cody curioso de información, -_Lucemon es el rey de la zona oscura o el mar de las tinieblas como ustedes la conocen, fue el primer ángel que se reveló en contra de nuestros dioses antes los cuales juró por su orgullo que crearía un mundo donde se obedecerían mandatos de justicia y paz; sin embargo, el tiempo corrompió esos propósitos como el de muchos otros ángeles convirtiéndolo en un ser de maldad pura-, _mientras digerían la información acerca del enemigo tenían que lanzar una pregunta que les concernía a todos, Davis fue el que le preguntó al gran guardián -¿Qué quiere ese demonio con ken?-, todos miraban sorprendidos al muchacho mientras les decía un **qué **confundidamente.

Azulongmon sonrío ante los niños un poco divertido por su comportamiento, luego prosiguió a contar el plan del maligno -_El objetivo de Lucemon, como el de los otros señores demonio, es apoderarse del legado que dejó el dios de la oscuridad en el cuerpo de Ken; aquella semilla en su estado puro como había sido conservada por la bondad tiene el poder para retirar el Sello que le impedía a la Puerta de los Pecados Capitales abrir caminos hacia otras dimensiones, dimensiones en las cuales el ángel caído podrá interferir y así extender el poder de las tinieblas-, _el plan del oscuro había sido revelado ante los niños que miraban con determinación al ser sagrado que tenían al frente, Ken, que había estado deprimido finalmente levantó la cabeza y le habló al digimon -Azulongmon, aunque ya no puedo pelear debido a que wormmon ya no esta conmigo caí en una gran depresión, pero ya no importa, mis amigos ni yo no nos daremos por vencidos así que si eso hace falta iremos hasta la misma zona oscura a desafiar al señor de los caídos-.

Sonriendo ante la determinación de los jóvenes se dirigió a ellos para poder darles las armas que los pondría al nivel de los siete señores demonio -_Mis queridos niños, les agradezco de profundo corazón su valentía, ahora les daré las herramientas con las cuales podrán desafiar a las tinieblas. Davis te concederé dos espíritus de caballeros a los cuales Veemon podrá acceder; Kari, TK, Cody ustedes obtendrán el sumo poder de los ángeles con los cuales podrán desterrar a los demonios; Yolei, a ti y a tu compañero tendrán el poder de las valquirias; y finalmente, Tai, Matt, obtendrán el poder espiritual del caballero omega. Estos poderes los han elegido a ustedes, tal como la misión los ha elegido sólo a ustedes, su encomienda será estar en el frente de la guerra contra la zona oscura y proteger a Ken Ichijouji quien residirá en mi palacio-. _Los elegidos no podían objetar, las palabras del protector habían sido contundentes para lo cual decidieron seguir por el camino que el destino preparaba. Era el momento, esto era un declaración de guerra.

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo III-**

**Próximo Capítulo-El Sueño con el Ángel**


	4. Sueño con el Ángel

**Capítulo IV El Sueño con el Ángel**

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas

Dagomon tenía que prepararse, la ausencia del señor de los caídos significaba que ahora tendría que ejecutar el resto del plan de su amo, sabía de la existencia de CaosGallantmon debido al poder oscuro que emanaba el ser creado por el emblema del orgullo, el caballero oscuro fue enviado a los dominios de Zhuqiamon y pronto conectaría con el mundo de los humanos; lo que estaba a punto de hacer era muy peligroso si no se llegaba a controlar, pero las bestias sagradas, ángeles supremos y elegidos pensaban oponerse lo que consideraba pertinente liberar a la sombra del Alfa Gain Force. Dirigió su mirada a la fortaleza donde se encontraba Demon haciéndose la pregunta de cual era su curso de acción ahora que la presencia de lucemon no se sentía.

* * *

Por su parte el señor demonio de la ira podía actuar más libremente, sospechaba que Barbamon tendría también planes propios, era bien sabido que el amo de la codicia estaba detrás de los digi-spirits de los guerreros legendarios famosos por haber desterrado el poder del emblema único; en un orbe dentro de la recamara se encontraba la semilla malgastada el cuál absorbía tanta oscuridad como fuera posible, su modo operativo sería bastante sencillo ya que podía usar el emblema de la ira para agilizar las cosas; en resumen planeaba viajar al mundo humano conectado con los dominios del sur para ir detrás del muchacho y hacerse del sumo poder que resguarda, de cualquier manera el ya no tenía papel en este mundo y Dagomon le fue encargada la tarea de destruir a los elegidos, sin más soltó una carcajada mientras esperaba que las piezas calleran en su lugar. El salón de color rojo sangre tuvo una visita inesperada cuando una sombra se proyecto tomando la figura de una mujer -**_lilithmon_**_ a que debo tu visita-,_ -_mi querido demon, parece que planeas hacer una travesura a espaldas del señor lucemon-, _decía la emperatriz de la oscuridad insolentemente, Demon le sonríe misteriosamente a lilithmon antes de hacerle una propuesta -_mi infame dama, me harías el honor de acompañarme en un paseo en el mundo de los humanos, después de todo, tú mas que nadie querías conocer al niño-, _la dama de la lujuria comienza a comprender el esquema del demonio mientras se ríe a buen pulmón le contesta a su homologo maligno -_definitivamente eres el mismísimo diablo-._

* * *

Ubicación desconocida_  
_

El joven de 15 años no podía comprender que rayos estaba pasando, un momento estaba charlando con sus amigos alegremente cuando sin previo aviso se encontraba en una habitación la cuál parecía para un niño de 10 años, en la repisa se encontraba cantidad de juguetes los cuales se relacionaban con la franquicia de digimon, incluso estaba en un estante especial, pues así lo consideraba pues descansaba sobre un cojín de color rojo, la forma mega que alcanzaba junto con su camarada; era **gallantmon**, parecía de alguna manera que la habitación era preparada para él. Se sorprendió cuando escucho una voz detrás de suyo -_te gusta ese gallantmon?- ,_ volteándose para ver a un niño que llevaba 10 alas en su espalda, una toga blanca y unas graciosas alitas que salían sobre su cabellera rubia; aquel ángel le sonreía con cariño al muchacho mientras le volvía a hablar -_bienvenido takato, este será nuestro cuarto de juegos en el que tu y yo nos veremos, dime es de tu agrado?-, _-es cierto, el lugar es muy agradable y todo pero no me esperaba encontrarme en este lugar, y una preguntica, me podrías decir ¿Quién eres tú?- le respondía el adolescente con algo de timidez, el ángel le volvió a sonreír mientras continuaba con la amena conversación -_sabes, las coincidencias no existen mi querido muchacho, de hecho estabas destinado a venir a esta recamara como el hecho que estábamos destinados a conocernos; como diría cierta bruja "las coincidencias no existen, solo_ lo_ inevitable"- _, takato escuchaba atentamente el ángel, el muchacho sentía que de alguna manera era el destino que se encontraran.

El angelical ser salio de la habitación mientras que el tamer lo seguía para encontrarse con un gran campo de flores de todo tipo hasta donde podía observar al horizonte, el muchacho volteo la cabeza hacia el ángel mientras empezaba a hablar nuevamente -_este lugar solía representar el lugar donde vivía sabes, tiene un gran parecido con el Jardín del Edén ,no es así? Pero si quieres dejamos eso a un lado y mejor contesto la pregunta que me hiciste hace un rato, mi nombre es lucemon, un digimon como guilmon-, _-entonces eres un digimon y veo que conoces a guilmon, pero no tiene sentido, yo lo cree- le decía takato al ángel identificado como lucemon, el digimon le mira unos segundos antes de hablarle -_es cierto, tu lo creaste, sin embargo yo me refería al espíritu que manifiesta cuando muestra su forma más poderosa; sabes, el hecho de que pudiste crear a guilmon significa que un don te fue regalado por el mismo señor omnipotente, y ese don es tan puro que solo puede ser aceptado por muy pocos seres debido a su magnitud-._

El muchacho reflexionaba las palabras del ángel, tenía lógica que el D-Ark le fuera entregado a niños, pues eran inocentes antes que nada, sin embargo, el ángel como sabía de guilmon y de él, todo era muy confuso -_Tamer, no me refiero al digivice que cargas contigo, te hablo de algo más maravilloso que solo un ángel llego a poseer en la historia del universo, quieres saber que es?-, _takato sorprendido por la interrupción, ¿a caso tenía la habilidad de leer la mente?, asintió lentamente por el hecho que quería saber, lucemon asintiendo también prosiguió con su relato, -_este poder lleva muchos nombres, el sumo poder divino, la fuerza de los sueños pero nosotros la llamaremos el **Chrono**_**_ Core_**_, la misma fuerza de la vida que reencarno en el primer digimon en existencia, el todopoderoso **Chronomon **que uso su poder para crear lo que muchos llaman el digimundo-._

El ángel le divertía ver como el muchacho prestaba atención a la historia, era como ver a un niñito de 8 años preguntando por que vuelan los pajaros, sin embargo, su tiempo de calidad con el tamer se acababa y aun tenia otra cosa que decir -_Te encomiendo que cuides muy bien este digivice-, _le pasaba a las manos de takato otro D-Ark, blanco con adornos dorados -_cuídalo hasta que sea el momento de vernos nuevamente, prepárate para cuando llegue, porque, tal vez sea en el momento menos esperado-, _entonces el joven ve como lucemon desaparecía en un remolino de flores, tratando de alcanzarlo cuando...

* * *

Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios del sur

Takato se levantó de su lecho, todo había sido un sueño; sin embargo, en su mano derecha sostenía el D-Ark que aquel ser le había dado lucemon por lo que no había sido un sueño, el muchacho se dirigía al cajón de su escritorio para guardar el objeto cuando de él comenzó a sonar el pito, era aproximadamente media noche, así que el joven salio despacio de su hogar con ambos digivice y su pareja para no despertar a sus padres, en un rato, ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el campo digital; se encontró con todos sus amigos mientras ellos miraban el interior del campo, todos miraban atónitos a la versión oscura de una de sus formas Mega.

El Caballero de los abismos **ChaosGallantmon **salía del campo digital, mientras centraba su mirada en el chico recién llegado, inmediatamente de otro portal justo detrás de los tamers salieron otras dos figuras; takato reconoció a los digimon que aparecieron inadvertidamente, uno de ellos lo conocía por el programa de TV que tanto le gustaba ver, **Demon **rey de las tinieblas, y su acompañante era la emperatriz de la oscuridad, **lilithmon, **-_así que estos son los famosos digimon tamers, no son gran cosa-, __ decía la mujer mofandose de los chicos y sus digimon - al parecer no somos los únicos en llegar, no es así ChaosGallantmon- _hablaba demon al caballero oscuro que permanecía inmovil, sin animo en la conversación se movió con gran agilidad interponiéndose entre Takato y los dos reyes demonio, las cosas se tenían que complicar hasta tal punto que tendría que trabajar inmediatamente después de su llegada, pues la misión encomendada por su amo era proteger al humano que había considerado como digno, las razones nunca le interesó, solo complacer a quien era su "padre".

Demon no tenía tiempo para esto, si quería lograr lo que se había propuesto era mejor acabar con la silueta creada por lucemon, le tomaría algo de trabajo pero no era nada que el no pudiera hacer, -_**Fuego infernal-,**_desata una poderosa llamarada hacia el caballero de la oscuridad que usa su escudo para bloquear el ataque y así proteger al muchacho; -al parecer ese digimon esta de nuestro lado, es un alivio porque pensé que todos íbamos a morir- kenta daba a conocer sus opiniones, -¿cómo que todos vamos a morir? yo y renamon podríamos vencer a esos tres con un brazo atado a la espalda- Rika le decía orgullosamente a quien consideraba como tonto, -Rika, por favor, sera mejor no subestimarlos ya que ellos son los legendarios reyes demonio que gobiernan el área oscura; y ese caballero puede ser tan fuerte como Gallantmon- renamon habla con preocupación, pues conocía por leyendas lo terriblemente poderosos que podían llegar a ser.

-_Al parecer nuestro amo te programo para poder proteger su objetivo, incluso de nosotros-, _hablaba el rey de los demonios con sorna, al parecer lucemon quería reservarse al muchacho para el sólo y no dejaría que nadie más le pusiera un dedo encima, -_lilithmon, por favor, encárgate de nuestro invitado no deseado-, _la señora de la lujuria asiente con la cabeza mientras avanza hacia el caballero oscuro, con manos veloces creo un campo que envolvió a ChaosGallantmon y a ella misma, y luego los hacia desaparecer del lugar. Con ese intruso fuera de su camino volcó su atención en el tamer, luego miró a los demás para ver sus movimientos antes de posar su mirada nuevamente en el chico, delante de él, guilmon se interponía gruñendo al rey demonio.

-_Entonces, ¿lo haremos del modo fácil o difícil takato matsuki?-_ al escuchar esas palabras, todos los tamers dieron un paso al frente indicando su disposición a luchar y a no entregar a su amigo de la infancia, en un destello de luz aparecieron Sakuyamon y MegaGargomon listos para combatir a la personificación del diablo, -_Vaya, por lo menos ahora son dos insectos un poco más fuertes que el anterior-, _decía mofándose el rey de los demonios. Rika, que estaba en el interior de la sacerdotisa, no permitiría que ese encapuchado la llamara débil así que se dispuso a atacarlo.

_-****__Kongoukai Mandara-_una esfera espiritual es lanzada hacia Demon que inmediatamente la atrapa con sus dos manos, el ataque le hace retroceder un poco pero logra desvanecer la técnica poderosa con el poder de las tinieblas -_No esta nada mal, jeje-, _todos estaban sorprendidos, ya qué había detenido una de las técnicas más poderosas de Sakuyamon sin siquiera sudar una gota, el demonio se revisaba las manos en la cuál encontraba quemaduras producidas por ese movimiento -_No debería sorprenderme, después de todo eres un mensajero de dios, sin embargo no estas a mi altura **Fulgor del**_** Caos-** una llamarada más grande y potente que la habitual es dirigida hacia la sacerdotisa quien crea una barrera cristalina para protegerse, sin embargo la energía era demasiada haciendo que se quebrara el escudo hasta el punto que se rompió en pedazos y el fuego envolviera al digimon.

La energía emanada de las tinieblas era tan poderosa que lanzo a Sakuyamon contra un edificio cercano atravesándolo y finalmente impactando con el suelo, se creó un estruendo tan grande que todas las personas salieron asustadas de sus hogares para ver que ocurría, encontrándose a los niños que los habían salvado tiempo atrás enfrentándose a alguien con la figura y presencia del diablo. Rika se quejaba del dolor tan grande que le había hecho esa técnica, no es que Renamon le fuera mejor; MegaGargomon prepara una de sus habilidades -No perdonare lo que le hiciste a Sakuyamon **Mega Misiles-, **los misiles de los hombros hacen un gesto sonriente antes de impactar con el señor de los demonios haciendo un gran estruendo, más Henry y terriermon quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar la carcajada de Demon, al disiparse el humo se encontraba el demonio impasible, con sus túnicas algo estropeadas, miraba al gigante y en un parpadeo un aura purpura rodeo al maligno, lo siguiente que dijo fue -_**Sistema SATAN Código 666 Nivel de Purgatorio 3**__** activado-** _, de su cuerpo se proyectó una sombra que adoptó forma de esfera que rápidamente se introdujo en el interior del androide de nivel mega, un segundo después, una luz rojiza se manifestó revirtiendo la digievolución de Henry con su pareja inmediatamente, en el suelo se veían las figuras heridas del muchacho y terriermon; Takato y Guilmon corrieron hasta sus amigos caídos para poder sacarlos del sitio, sin embargo, sentían como una fuerza invisible los empujaba hacia un costado, cuando se iban a levantar se encontraron al oscuro delante de ellos.

Sakuyamon salio disparada hacia el oscuro empujándolo contra una pared cercana e inmediatamente le ataca con otra técnica -_Izuna-, _cuatro zorros fueron convocados, cada uno de un elemento distinto, cuya única función es obedecer las órdenes de su ama; fueron donde se encontraba el demonio que se levantaba para causar más estragos en él, sin embargo, demon de una de sus manos forjo un pequeño orbe que se acrecentó ganando terreno mientras avanzaba, destruyó a los guerreros de la sacerdotisa y empujo esta hacia atrás. Mientras todo pasaba, Takato y guilmon cargaban con sus amigos heridos a un lugar más seguro, una vez hecho esto, el muchacho asintió la cabeza a su compañero digimon y se dispusieron a volver al campo de batalla, pues estaba preocupado por su amiga; kenta se quedó con Henry mientras MarinAngemon le curaba las heridas.

Demon tenía atrapado por el rostro a la sacerdotisa, que luchaba inútilmente para liberarse, con un gesto de fastidio y cansancio el demonio la arroja a un lado mientras decía algunas palabras en un lenguaje extraño, rika sentía un enorme escalofrío al ver el símbolo encima del rey de la oscuridad, luego sintió un punzante dolor que la obligo a separarse de su compañero; ambas, renamon y ella se retorcieron en el suelo mientras intentaban soportar, riéndose de esas dos les habla como si se tratara de un chiste -_La ira te hace desear dañar al prójimo de la manera más horrible posible niña, este el sentimiento que muchos humanos dirigen a los semejantes, asesinatos, maltrato, tortura; todo empieza con una simple emoción, esa emoción que fue catalogada como pecado y la fuente de mis poderes, cuando los mortales crearon el mito del dios y el diablo, vi en uno de ellos la figura perfecta para manifestarme; en otras palabras, ustedes me dieron la vida a costa de sus pensamientos negativos, nunca pensaron que el peor enemigo podrían ser ustedes?-, _una vez dicho esto, se aleja de los moribundos y se sienta en una silla creada por sus poderes para esperar al tamer que había venido a buscar.

takato y guilmon corrían desesperados,el chico había visto la serie, pero demon nunca demostró ese nivel y presentía que todo acabaría mal para Rika que se quedo combatiendo con el demonio, sacó el D-Ark que consiguió de las manos de ese ángel y una vio dibujarse un símbolo, el niño y el digimon no lo sabían pero ese era un signo divino que guiará sus vidas de hora en adelante, el otro digivice pitaba mostrando el **Digital Hazard**, como respondiendo al poder que emanaba del otro, en un destello de luz que paralizo a ambos, los dos objetos se fundieron en uno solo; tomando la forma de un brazalete, de color blanco con adornos dorados, con una pantalla en el centro, pero al parecer con las mismas funciones de su anterior posesión; se colgó en su muñeca mientras le indicaba con una flecha el campo donde había aparecido el lord demoníaco, posteriormente mostró en la pantalla el emblema de los pecados capitales, de hecho dos, el de la ira y el de la lujuria que apuntaba en otra dirección. El joven se apresuro con guilmon hacia el campo de batalla, ya lidiaría con lilithmon después.

Llegando al lugar, el dinosaurio rojo le gruñía al enemigo mientras que el niño le exigía airado -como le pudiste hacer eso a mis amigos, no dejaremos que hagas tu voluntad- mientras miraba a Renamon y a Rika tendidas en el suelo desmayadas por el dolor que tuvieron que soportar; el chico y el digimon con afición al pan fueron envueltos por una luz que volvía a mostrar ese símbolo sagrado al cual Demon gruñó con odio, el resplandor se desvaneció para dar lugar a un caballero que apuntaba su lanza al demonio preparándose para luchar.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo IV-Próximo capítulo se titula como "Enfrentamientos Parte I: El Caballero y el Diablo"**

En este capítulo quise mostrar la primera interacción que tiene takato con el ángel caído, a su vez, demon aprovecha para invadir Shinjuku con el propósito de encontrarse con el muchacho. Enfrentamientos serán tres capítulos consecutivos los cuales narraran las batallas que se den en el universo de Tamers, en la primera parte, el Caballero y el Diablo, Gallantmon se enfrentara con el terrible señor demonio. Ojala que hayan disfrutado de la historia, cualquier corrección que quieran hacer es bienvenida.


	5. Enfrentamientos Parte I-El Caballero

**Capítulo V - Enfrentamientos Parte I: El Caballero y el Diablo**

Shinjuku, Mundo de los Humanos conectado a los Reino del Fénix del Sur

Renamon lentamente se levantaba, mirando hacia todos lados buscando a su compañera finalmente la encontró desmayada a un lado suyo; inmediatamente la coge y la pone sobre su espalda, una vez hecho esto se dispone a mirar el resto de la escena donde ve al señor demonio frente a frente con Gallantmon preparándose para la batalla, el zorro digimon confiándole la pelea a Takato y Guilmon se dispone a huir con Rika a un lugar más seguro.

-_Entonces un Caballero de la Realeza, ¿No es así?-, _era muy curioso para el amo de la ira encontrarse con uno de sus mayores enemigos, si bien los caballeros reales eran quienes los habían desterrado al mar de las tinieblas hace mucho tiempo por ordenes de Yggdrasil, ese ser que produjo en el un interminable odio que lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días, estudiaba muy bien a su adversario el cual no emitía ni una sola palabra. Gallantmon era definitivamente fuerte, tenía el suficiente poder para entrar en refriega con uno de los señores demonio, dejo su silencio para dirigir algunas palabras al enemigo -Puede que hayas derrotado a mis compañeros, pero ni porque seas el mismísimo Diablo lograras vencerme- de forma amenazadora.

-_Tal como lo recordaba, aquellos viejos tiempos-_ mecionando estas palabras desencadeno uno de sus ataques hacia el caballero -**_Fuego Infernal-,_**Gallantmon le responde poniendo su escudo ante la técnica mientras se lanzaba hacia su oponente invistiéndolo y arrojándolo contra una pared de un condominio cercano. Las personas evacuaban el lugar mientras los policias y fuerzas especiales acordonaban el lugar de la batalla, apuntando sus armas hacia los dos digimon que peleaban a muerte. Demon se levanto entre los escombros dirigiéndose hacia el santo caballero atrapándolo y lanzándolo contra le suelo; -_Lanza Real- _con potente voz de su lanza sale un rayo de energía poderoso que obliga al demonio a apartarse dándole tiempo para levantarse, poniendo sus miradas uno en el otro usaron a la vez la habilidad más poderosa que ambos tenían -_**Ejecución Final-,-Fulgor del Caos-.**_

La onda de energía producida por la colisión de ambos poderes fue de tal magnitud que todo vidrio perteneciente a un radio de doce cuadras se rompió al instante, mientras los autos estacionados volaban de sus sitios, todas cosa que estuviera en los alrededores era empujada por esa increíble fuerza; el señor de la ira le sonreía a su adversario mientras le hablaba -_No me había divertido tanto como lo hago ahora, debo reconocer que eres un rival digno sin embargo, ya es hora de ponerle fin a esto-, _la temible aura oscura se volvía a ver visible mientras que a espaldas del demonio el emblema de la ira hacía aparición, en sus manos se formaba el orbe con el cual venció a Imperialdramon mientras hablaba nuevamente -_Lo que estas viendo mi amigo, es la pura manifestación del poder de las tinieblas, caballero sagrado, te evitare el dolor si me entregas al muchacho, sino, tú como él sentirán toda mi furia-. _Takato, dentro del cuerpo de Gallantmon, se cuestionaba mucho por qué Demon lo buscaba, ni que tuviera una semilla de la oscuridad plantada en su cuello; sin embargo, solo podía concluir que era importante de alguna manera para que uno de los reyes demonio viniera a buscarlo personalmente, también se preguntaba si tendría que ver con ese ángel de nombre lucemon; pero, ya no era momento de pensar en aquello, tenía que de alguna manera vencer a este enemigo y proteger a sus queridos amigos.

Como respuesta a esos sentimientos una luz comenzó a brillar dentro de Gallantmon, una silueta lumínica apareció detrás de él y el símbolo sagrado se vio sobre su cabeza, el poder maligno y el sagrado chocaron entre sí formando un gran campo multicolor que consumió a ambos combatientes mientras se hacia cada vez más y más grande. en el espacio, los satélites observaban la luz tipo arcoiris que se extendía por todo Japón, y sobre ese, se proyectaba una gigantesca cruz y el símbolo de la esperanza arcaica.

* * *

Mundo Humano Paralelo

Una mujer estaba sentada en las afueras de su tienda fumando de su habitual pipa mientras pensaba lo que acontecía en aquella dimensión, ella tenía la habilidad de cumplir deseos y viajar entre los distintos mundos paralelos al suyo, aunque preferiría no hacerlo; seres de muchos mundos le pedían deseos los cuales ella cumplía pero siempre cobrando un precio, mirando al cielo dice algunas palabras como si hablara con alguien -El pago fue aceptado, tú deseo fue concedido-.

* * *

Mundo Temporal creado por el orbe de luz

Takato y Guilmon estaban confundidos, un momento estaban peleando contra el señor demonio como Gallantmon y después la escena cambiaba completamente; el muchacho ya se estaba acostumbrando a estos cambios de escenario tan drásticos, pero aun así era algo molesto, -Takato, ¿Dónde estamos?-,-No lo se Guilmon, esto es muy confuso-. En el ambiente blanco aparece una luz dorada que toma la forma de un ángel, de hecho era un Seraphimon, pero algo distinto sin embargo al diseño de siempre, sus alas eran de color blanco en vez de dorado, además de el hecho que eran dos y no diez alas, mientras tenia adornos rojos en su armadura y encima de su cabeza estaba un pequeño sol que brillaba con intensidad; el tamer y su digimon estaban boquiabiertos con la figura que tenían en frente, no podían decir ni una sola palabra.

El ángel miró a sus invitados antes de comenzar a clarar dudas -_Me presentaré adecuadamente, yo soy un seraphimon que alcanzo un nivel más alto sobre todos los demás, yo soy el **Seraphimon Burst Mode** y a través de un deseo que pedí pude traerlos a ustedes dos y advertirles sobre los acontecimientos venideros-, _el tamer habiendo recuperado el aliento le preguntó al ángel supremo que tenía al frente sobre todo lo que estaba pasando -Entonces, ¿Tu sabes por qué demon esta en mi mundo?-, la rudeza de las palabras del chico le hacían ver lo angustiado que estaba, al supremo le preocupaba mucho que el ángel caído ya lo hubiera contactado de alguna manera, pero para su desgracia no le era posible interferir en la secuencia de acontecimientos actuales, pues él es sólo una manifestación de quien fue alguna vez.

* * *

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas

El mar de la zona oscura era tan silencioso como siempre lo había sido, de vez en cuando se escuchaba algún grito de sufrimiento que se acallaba por el constante sonido que producía las olas que llegaban a la costa, era algo a lo que Dagomon ya estaba acostumbrado; El Dios del Mar de las Tinieblas estaba furioso por la presencia de aquel ser supremo cuyo ki se sintió en todas las dimensiones del multiverso, se suponía que ese ser de luz había sido sellado hace mucho tiempo cuando tuvo contacto con la oscuridad.

Esa manifestación le indicaba que Demon había ido a ese mundo, si algo llegara a pasarle a ese humano no habría lugar de donde esconderse de la furia del señor de los caídos, ni siquiera en el seno del mismo Dios; todo era definitivamente muy preocupante pero para eso estaba ese caballero oscuro y el príncipe errante de los infiernos en ese lugar; ocupándose de sus propios asuntos dijo a todo pulmón al aire -_Aquel que fue exiliado, con el poder de asumir cualquier forma, ordeno que hagas acto de presencia ante mi-, _una sombra se materializo bajo la forma de Milleniummon, pero al ver la expresión de enfado de su Dios tomó su verdadera forma, el digimon oscuro arrodillado ante su amo no era nada más que **Murmuxmon.**

El digimon demonio permanecía arrodillado mientras recibía instrucciones de su señor, -_Escúchame con atención, abriré la puerta de los Pecados Capitales hacia los dominios de Azulongmon, aunque por si seria imposible hay una forma de lograrlo; sin embargo, tu no tienes el porque de saberlo, la encomienda sera ir al palacio de Azulongmon desde el castillo de **Myotismon **y traer a Ken Ichijouji a este lugar, no lo mates ni a él ni a la adepta de la luz; te enviare ayuda posteriormente, pero si me fallas el castigo aplicado sera legendario-.  
_

Como Dagomon dijo que haría, apareció la Puerta de los Pecados Capitales y murmuxmon cruzó hacia el otro lado; aunque fuera cierto que no se pudiera usar el portal para cruzar hacia el digimundo, los actos de Myotismon debilitaron la pared entre este y el mundo de las tinieblas, haciendo posible de que por al menos cruce un solo digimon a través de él. Dagomon volvió a ocultarse en las oscuras aguas mientras observaba la cadena de acontecimientos.

* * *

Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios del Sur

Aun dentro del campo lumínico de proporciones colosales, se encontraban un tamer, su digimon y el ángel supremo que seguía hablando con ellos -_El tiempo se agota, asi que les diré lo más pertinente, análogo al Mundo Digimon y el Mundo Humano, existe una dimensión de oscuridad llamado el Mar de las Tinieblas-, _el joven ya había escuchado de aquel lugar, pero creía que no era real, pensaba decirle algo a Seraphimon sin embargo se vio interrumpido por este, -_Es en ese lugar donde se originaron los digimons de las tinieblas, esos seres retorcidos obedecen a 7 Reyes Malignos que buscan un poder legendario el cual tu resguardas, así que por favor mantente firme y no caigas en las manos de la oscuridad-, _el muchacho solo pudo asentir con su cabeza, mientras una luz segadora cubría el lugar, cuando pudo abrir nuevamente los ojos el aun estaba fusionado con Guilmon en Gallantmon, y adelante de él estaba Demon igualmente confundido.

Desde el espacio, el campo lumínico desaparecía sin dejar rastro, pues ya hecha la intervención de Seraphimon Burst Mode, no tenía razón que aquel fenómeno se mantuviera; el ángel supremo le pidió el deseo a esa mujer de poder interferir en esta guerra, aunque ya no tuviera ningún papel, pagando como precio que ningún otro ser pudiera alcanzar esa forma tan poderosa, pero para él, quizás sea bueno, el nacimiento de la leyenda de que alguna vez existió un ser como él, aunque a su vez sea triste; al desaparecer el supremo, solo podía esperar que pudieran vencer a la oscuridad que lo había sellado hace tanto tiempo.

Demon también era consciente de la intervención de aquel ser, pero ya no importaba ya que nunca podría volverse a aparecer; alejando esos pensamientos de si, soltó una carcajada que paso a una risa inquietante, la oscuridad comenzaba a concentrarse en el señor demonio haciendo que aumentara de tamaño, los dos combatientes hicieron gala nuevamente de sus ataques, un poderoso rayo de energía que salía de la lanza choco con las llamas de la zona oscura; se producía nuevamente una onda de choque que arrastraba a los helicópteros que los sobrevolaban, incluso uno de ellos fue enviado a un edificio de oficinas estrellándose directamente, para fortuna o suerte, el lugar estaba cerrado y no hubo víctimas pero no se podría decir lo mismo del presupuesto que se usaría para arreglar los daños causados a la infraestructura de la ciudad.

El Caballero Santo y el Demonio no parecían declinar en su ataque, parecía que ambos aumentaban el poder que aplicaban en sus técnicas, al punto de comenzar a hacer temblar los lugares circundantes; a lo lejos un pequeño digimon corría apresurado a la escena, esto no podía ser, era lo que se repetía una y otra vez, sin embargo, estaba pasando y no había forma de detenerlo, el ángel caído ya había comenzado a moverse junto con toda la zona oscura; corría tan rápido como se lo permitiera sus piernas, pero si seguía así, no llegaría a tiempo y sería demasiado tarde por lo cual tendría que digievolucionar y anunciar que el es un traidor, que se reveló ante su amo. En el campo de batalla, demon activó nuevamente el poder del emblema de la ira, Shinjuku se vio envuelta en llamas de color purpura mientras Gallantmon gritaba de una manera desgarradora.

A pesar de sus heridas, el caballero de la realeza no se rindiría, pero estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su compañero -Takato, ¿Éstas bien?-,-Descuida Gallantmon, me encuentro bien, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en derrotar a demon-, asintiendo con la cabeza nuevamente se dirge a enfrentar al amo de la ira -**_Ejecución__ Final-,_**el rayo de energía de color rojo inesperadamente impacto a Demon creando una gran explosión, -¿Ya se acabó?- preguntaba takato a su digimon más se horrorizó cuando del humo salió el rey demonio volando por los aires mostrando una figura llena de furia -**_Se acabaron los juegos niño, nunca me había molestado tanto, definitivamente tu seras testigo de mi verdadero poder, Primer Sello Anulado-,_ **una ventisca gigantesca azoto todo el lugar, la oscuridad cubría al diablo en forma de llamas revelando una bestia cornuda, de enormes colmillos y garras, además se observaba el pentagrama grabado sobre sus dos hombros. Todos miraban con miedo, ese ser era definitivamente el mismo diablo.

-_Todos huyan y escondanse miserables ratas, igualmente todos arderán en las brazas del infierno, **Doble Polvo-**_ la imponente garra atrapa al caballero sagrado, al cual comienza a apretarlo mientras recibía descargas electricas; en otra parte, lilithmon estaba con la boca abierta, era su verdadero poder, era mas certeza que pregunta, mientras que el caballero oscuro se mostraba impaciente, si todo seguía así iban a matar al muchacho, era algo que no se podía permitir, sin más, la señora de la lujuria y el de los abismos continuaron su batalla anteriormente iniciada. La enorme garra comprimia al tamer y a su digimon, no podían soportar el dolor, así que ambos se desfusionaron y calleron desmayados. El ser maligno rió cruelmente de nuevo mientras se disponía a recoger a takato, -_Cañon de la Muerte-, _una poderosa ráfaga oscura impacta a Demon empujándolo mientras se cubría con sus enormes brazos, al retirarlos de su rostro pudo ver a una cara conocida, sus actos indicaban que se había revelado, gruñía de ira ante la presencia de **Beelzemon.**

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo V-Próximo Capítulo de la minisaga "Enfrentamientos Parte II-El Señor de la Gula"**


	6. Enfrentamientos Parte II-Gula

**Capítulo VI- Enfrentamientos Parte II: El Señor de la Gula**

Shinjuku, Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios de Zhuqiamon

Ipmon corría tan rápido como se lo permitían sus pies, se escucho un estruendo en toda la ciudad; era definitivo, no podría llegar a tiempo por lo que tenia que digievolucionar y enfrentarse al enemigo; ellos no sabían de lo que era capaz Demon, una luz envolvió al pequeño digimon para luego disiparse dar lugar a Beelzemon. Cuando pudo llegar a la escena de batalla vio a Takato y Guilmon inconscientes en el suelo y al señor de la ira riéndose como un maníaco, "_ese maldito, finalmente mostró su verdadera forma" _eran sus pensamientos, tenia que pelear con todo su poder para enfrentar al primer sello liberado por lo que... **_"Cañon de la Muerte", _**un potente disparo fue directo al señor demonio creando una fuerte explosión, dándole la oportunidad de coger al muchacho y alejarlo de la batalla.

Una vez alejado al niño y su digimon volteo ante el gruñido de su adversario, no se le veía nada feliz y sin un rasguño por lo visto, sin embargo, no era nada de sorprenderse; el demonio tenia de su lado el mismo poder del infierno, destruiría al traidor sin importar que.

-_Entonces traicionaras a los siete por lo visto- _ decía Demon con enfado, Beelzemon por su parte -_A pesar de mis orígenes en el mar oscuro, he cambiado gracias a los amigos que he hecho y enfrentaría al mismo lucemon si de eso dependiera su preciada vida._

Demon: _no puedo creerlo, es tan gracioso, un señor demonio y amigos; no seas ingenuo, tu sólo estas para apoderarte del poder supremo a espaldas de lucifer._

Beelzemon: _esa es la razón por la cual tu estas en este sitio, sin embargo como te dije, yo cambié_

Los dos señores demonio empezaron a combatir repartiéndose patadas y golpes, el furioso agarro de un brazo al amo de la gula y lo lanzó a uno de los autos policiales presentes en la zona, después desato uno de sus ataques **_"Fulgor del Caos",_**la gran llamarada oscura impacta contra Beelzemon creando una norme explosión, del humo este sale disparado respondiendo con una de sus técnicas secretas "_Balas de Doble Impacto" _ante el cual Demon cubre con su brazo desproporcionado y esquiva el resto, pero recibe un golpe de su adversario que lo hace impactar con el suelo. Un aura negra comienza a rodear al diablo y detrás de él mostraba de forma amenazadora el emblema de la furia.

Beelzemon sonrió ante esto, si el usaba ese poder también usaría la habilidad de su emblema, era algo que prefería mantener oculto ante sus amigos ya que ese poder mostraba la manifestación de la misma zona oscura pero se presentaba el momento perfecto "**_Sistema BEELZEBUB Código 666 Nivel de Pugatorio 6_****_ activado"_**_ , _un resplandor de color amarillo rodeaba al señor de la gula y el signo de la gula hacia presencia a su espalda, muy pronto el aura de Demon se volvía anaranjada y los dos resplandores chocaron entre si, una nueva onda de colisión se expandía por shinjuku haciendo grietas por todas partes, rayos de energía salían del punto de impacto destruyendo todo lo que tocaran; todo en la ciudad era un caos completo, los oficiales miraban aterrados la pelea entre los demonios que hacían temblar el suelo con su sola presencia.

* * *

Sede Central de Hypnos

Mitsuo Yamaki como de costumbre jugaba con su encendedor, pero realmente estaba preocupado, no había pasado nada de esa magnitud desde la invasión de Parasimon y el DReaper; las alarmas se notaban mientras en la pantalla mostraban dos símbolos, uno que resplandecía con color anaranjado y el otro de color amarillo, de un momento a otro, un nuevo símbolo apareció, este brillaba de un verde enfermizo; quienes estaban en esa sala podían sentir la maldad de aquellos emblemas, aquellos que hacían temblar las edificaciones; sino encontraban pronto una solución a esto, toda Shinjuku se vendría abajo, a un lado de la pantalla llegaba la noticia de las primeras víctimas por la apocalíptica batalla.

-Señor, están llegando reportes de todas partes, son 10 muertes por esa batalla entre digimons- Riley le decía a su jefe y interés amoroso, -Esta vez no hay manera de ocultar esto- contestaba a su vez Yamaki.

-Jefe, podría decirnos ¿qué significa estos símbolos?- esta vez preguntaba Tally Onodera, compañera de trabajo de Rilley; esos emblemas eran inquietantes y quería saber de que demonios se trataba, era algo urgente para ella saber.

-No es obvio, esos signos representan a tres de los siete pecados capitales, el de anaranjado representa a la ira, el amarillo a la gula y el de color verde es la lujuria- decía Yamaki a la inquietud de su subordinada

Riley: entonces son los siete pecados, ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Yamaki: en los símbolos están escritos el nivel de purgatorio al cual pertenece, no me sorprendería que si los digimons tuvieran dioses también tendrían lo opuesto.

Una nueva persona entraba en la sala de reuniones, era conocido por todos como el señor Misuno, el hecho que el estuviera ahí es que tenía de alguna manera información que aportar.

Yamaki: ¿tu sabes algo de esto?

Misuno: Las Bestias Sagradas solían contar leyendas sobre siete digimons de inmenso poder que alguna vez intentaron destruir el digimundo, por sus crímenes se dice que el mismo Dios los envió a una tierra de oscuridad por toda la eternidad.

Rilley: Definitivamente parece que estuviéramos hablando del Diablo.

Misuno: De hecho ese es el punto, dicen que el poder de esos seres están ligados a siete sentimientos humanos, esos son el orgullo, la envidia, la ira, pereza, avaricia, gula y la lujuria; se los conoce como a los **siete grandes reyes demonio.**

Después de terminar la explicación, todas las pantallas se apagaron junto con toda la energía, luego estas enfocaron una sola imagen; se trataba del mar de las tinieblas aunque la mayoría de las personas presentes no lo supiera, una sombra se podía ver, esa sombra a simple vista proyectaba maldad y no tocaba ser adivino para saberlo, los ojos rojos de la criatura brillaron antes de comenzar a hablarles a los presentes.

_-Me presentare adecuadamente mortales, mi nombre es Dagomon y soy el Dios del Mar de las Tinieblas- _finalmente hablaba el intruso inesperado, Misuno sentía el poder en ese digimon, nunca había sentido nada igual.

Yamaki: "¿Acaso tu eres el causante de todo esto?¿Por qué rayos estás aqui?, vamos, responde a mis preguntas"

El jefe de Hypnos le decía con enojo, el enemigo se estaba mostrando de forma tan descarada ante ellos y los trataba como ratas, podría decirse que era un golpe a su ego; una de las características de Yamaki era su orgullo que siempre lo empujaba hacia delante. En cuanto al dios maligno, no le produjo mucha gracia, pues a sus ojos todos los humanos no son más que insectos que deberían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Dagomon: _Pero que impaciente mortal, de todas maneras estamos aquí por el poder supremo que resguarda este mundo y no descansaremos hasta obtenerlo._

Misuno: Un poder sagrado, ¿De qué nos hablas? al parecer enviaste a los señores demonio por él, cualquier cosa que sea jamas caerá en tus manos ya qué esos niños serán los encargados de derrotarte.

-_cuanta__ confianza mortal, pero no hay de que preocuparse aun, pues no es el tiempo todavía. En cuanto a esos señores demonio vinieron ahí por su cuenta, no podría interferir en sus acciones por lo que pase es incierto para mi- _hablaba el Dios del mar oscuro, eso horrorizó a los presentes que no sabían que pasaría de ahora en adelante, todos tan sumidos en sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos nuevamente por Dagomon. -_Como les he dicho anteriormente, no deben preocuparse, mi maestro los castigara por desobedecerle tan prematuramente; sin embargo, solo vine para dejarles un mensaje, cuando el cielo se oscurezca y el orgullo se haga presente ocúltense insectos; mi lord aparecerá en su mundo a reclamar ese poder y todos tendrán que arrodillarse bajando la cabeza-._

Una vez dicho esto se rió de manera malvada y desapareció de la pantalla, después todos los sistemas volvieron a funcionar y los tres emblemas oscuros volvieron a estar presentes, todos estaban desconcertados y temerosos; Hypnos y los digimon tamers se enfrentarían a algo sin igual.

* * *

Shinjuku, lugar de batalla

Los dos demonios parecían no declinar, los emblemas de la ira y la gula parecían también tener una lucha por su brillo que cambiaba de intensidad mientras mostraba cual de los dos era el dominante. Beelzemon se estaba cansando de expulsar tanto poder, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el enemigo que le sonreía descaradamente; el señor de la gula sabía que Demon era el segundo más poderoso y su ira solo incrementaba su abominable fuerza, a pesar de que **Leviamon **tuviera un nivel de purgatorio mas alto no sería rival si ese monstruo llegara a liberar todo su poder. Ambos detuvieron la expulsión de energía masiva para verse a los rostros, volaron hacia su rival de manera veloz mientras intercambiaban golpe tras golpe, se escucharon los disparos de las armas del príncipe infernal, el diablo las recibía pero no hacían efecto en él.

Beelzemon se vio atrapado en las garras de su enemigo mientras era empujado al concreto, el terrible Demon se reía de él ya que nunca había logrado destruir a uno de los suyos con anterioridad, esto lo disfrutaría mucho; pensaba absorber la información del señor de la gula para aumentar sus poderes y así deshacerse del sello que limita sus poderes, finalmente estaría al mismo nivel de lucemon. Cuando volvió a prestar atención el príncipe infernal ya no estaba, posteriormente recibió una patada que lo arrojó contra unos escombros; en este instante se libero la técnica más poderosa del motociclista de los abismos "**_Estrella del Caos",_**se dibujaba un pentagrama y una vez terminado el poder fue arrojado al señor de la ira, el tamaño de la explosión fue suficiente para dejar un gran cráter.

Takato se levantaba del lugar donde lo habían puesto, el paisaje no podría ser mas desolador pues lo que a una vez solía ser su hogar no era nada mas que ruinas, agarrando su costado por un punzante dolor se puso de pie viendo a Gigimon a un costado suyo, lo recogió y enfoco su vista en los dos señores demonio que estaban en batalla; Demon, quien lo atacó, y Beelzemon estaban teniendo una difícil batalla. _"tu nos salvaste, gracias Beelzemon", _su brazalete comenzó a brillar de manera intensa y de esa luz salió una silueta que pudo reconocer inmediatamente.

Takato: eres lucemon!

La silueta no respondió y se dirigió a los luchadores, los dos señores demonio detuvieron su lucha al sentir esa presencia, lo siguiente que vieron fue como juntaba sus dos manos y de ella formaba un cruz con los planetas del sistema solar "**_Cruz Suprema"._**El poder fue lanzado hacia los dos generando una colisión de proporciones épicas; todo escombro desapareció del lugar dejando en su lugar una tierra fantasma, un desierto de arena; en cuanto ipmon estaba con heridas de gravedad tendido en el suelo y Demon había desaparecido por completo, la imagen del ángel se marchó del lugar dejando a un tamer muy asustado, a pesar de toda esta destrucción no se imaginaba que solo sería el principio de su sufrimiento.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo VI-El Próximo Capítulo se titula como Enfrentamientos Parte III-Por obediencia a mi señor, tendré el poder sagrado para mí**

**NOTA:  
**En el capítulo final de la minisaga me concentrare en la batalla de lilithmon y ChaosGallantmon tuvieron antes de que lucemon llegara a escena, para poder explicar la silueta del ángel caído no era nada más que eso; una manifestación creada por el nuevo Digivice para detener a Demon y Lilithmon y hacer que desistieran de su ataque; como sea lilithmon y Demon todavía no están muertos, la razón se explicara en el siguiente capítulo. Pueden comentar si quieren, quisiera de alguna manera mejorar la historia y los consejos serían de mucha ayuda. Otra cosa, gracias al primer comentario, me motivo a seguir escribiendo.


	7. Enfrentamientos Parte III

**Capítulo VII- Enfrentamientos Parte III: Por obediencia a mi señor, tendré el poder sagrado para mí**

Afueras de Shinjuku, Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios de Zhuqiamon

Un hombre joven, tal vez con una edad de 18 años iba por los aires montado sobre un digimon, el dragón humanoide anteriormente sintió la presencia de tres seres poderosos que hicieron acto de presencia y de acuerdo a eso, ambos fueron al lugar de los acontecimientos ya que el muchacho tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Cyberdramon, ¿Es cierto qué esos digimons que recién aparecieron son realmente poderosos?- decía Ryo Akiyama, conocido como el tamer legendario y "rey de los digimons"

Cyberdramon: Esos tres son muy poderosos, solo el mismo DReaper tiene más poder

Ryo: pues al fin tendrás tu pelea más esperada, sin embargo, me preocupa que tal vez sean demasiado poderosos

Si el tamer legendario esperaba que eso alentara a su compañero, estuvo muy decepcionado; es más, parecía mucho mas emocionado que la primera vez que sintió sus presencias. De repente, algo cambia en el aire y a tan solo unos pasos de llegar a su destino se topan con dos personajes de los tres que esperaban encontrar, Ryo saca su D-Ark para analizar a ambos digimons; luego de eso los identifican como a Lilithmon, la señora de la lujuria, y a ChaosGallantmon, la versión corrupta de la forma mega de uno de sus amigos; ambos se acercan a aquellos seres, sin embargo el caballero oscuro lanza un rayo oscuro desde su lanza que empuja a los dos hacia un lado.

-Como te atreves a interponerte en la tarea que me ha encomendado mi señor- exclamaba ChaosGallantmon muy molesto, la ama de los demonios le sonríe para luego contestarle -_Yo solo soy una observadora, me interesa ver que pasará cuando Demon acabe con esos mocosos-._

ChaosGallantmon: Maldita bruja, ahora recibirás tu merecido **_Disparo Caótico_**

Rayos de energía son lanzados hacia la emperatriz de la oscuridad, quien bloquea el poderoso ataque con una de sus técnicas especiales "**_Onda de la Oscuridad";_**los dos poderes hacen colisión generando una gran explosión. El Caballero se lanza hacia su contrincante embistiéndola con la lanza mientras ella responde con la garra de su mano haciendo salir chispas posteriormente los dos contrincantes saltan separándose algunos metros; de las manos de la mujer demonio hacen aparición llamas que son arrojadas al enemigo pero este lo bloquea con su escudo Gorgon que emite una luz purpura antes de... "**_Prisión Judeca",_**el poderoso haz de energía impacta con la dama de la lujuria creando otra explosión. El Caballero oscuro pretendía ir a Shinjuku, cosa que Ryo y Cyberdramon no permitirían después de esa agresiva.

Ryo: tú no iras a ningún lado.

ChaosGallantmon: ¿Siguen con la idea de interferir en mi misión?

Cyberdramon: ¿De qué misión nos hablas?

ChaosGallantmon: No es de su incumbencia saber, pues de todas maneras morirán en este lugar

Hacia su amenaza el caballero mientras apuntaba con su lanza Balmung hacia el tamer y su compañero digimon, Cyberdramon no se vio intimidado por eso y se dispuso a atacarlo, "**_Garras Exterminadoras"_**la técnica es lanzada pero el escudo bloquea nuevamente el poder mientras se lanza hacia el perfeccionado, el dragón esquiva la lanza mientras prepara otro ataque "**_Magna Cañón",_** de su boca un rayo poderoso de energía es dirigido hacia ChaosGallantmon que logra hacerlo retroceder; recomponiéndose rápidamente responde con una patada la cual impacta a su adversario y hace que se estrelle con un edificio cercano.

-Cyberdramon, espera, si nos fusionamos tendremos la capacidad de vencerlo- decía el tamer muy preocupado corriendo al lado de su pareja, mientras Ryo se movilizaba en la posición donde se encontraba tendido cyberdramon el caballero negro preparaba de su escudo otra devastadora técnica que iba dirigida hacia ellos; pero... -"_En serio creíste que me pudiste vencer con esa técnica solamente; prepárense por que no tendré misericordia **Esfera de Maldad"-**_ lilithmon se paraba entre los escombros mientras lanzaba una esfera de oscuridad antes de que el caballero oscuro, el tamer y su camarada pudieran reaccionar; lo que se escuchaba era la risa de la señora de los demonios.

Lilithmon dejo su burla cuando una luz hacia presencia en la esfera de maldad que ella había creado, de esa luz salia Justimon quien voló rápidamente para darle un buen golpe que no pudo esquivar, realmente molesta usa una de sus técnicas favoritas, **_"Onda de la Oscuridad"_**el mega es empujado por la Diosa de la Muerte que le habla de mala manera -_¿cómo te atreves si quiera a tocarme? insecto estúpido-_

Justimon: no es lenguaje apropiado para una dama.

Lilithmon: _alagarme no te salvara de tu castigo, cambiando de tema ¿Quieres saber por qué estamos en este lugar?_

Justimon: nada me haría más felíz, cualquier cosa que tramen jamas funcionara

Lilithmon: _ustedes tienen una gran esperanza, pero volviendo al tema recuerdas a un niño que tiene un dinosaurio de mascota, tal como tú, al parecer mi maestro decidió que era la hora de ir por él._

Ryo, dentro del cuerpo de Justimon, se alarmó bastante ya que sabían de quien hablaba, tal vez era por el digital hazard o era alguna otra cosa; pero no dejaría que Takato y Guilmon calleran en sus garras, pues los consideraba como sus hermanos menores; la señora de la lujuria sonreía insolentemente, disfrutaba mucho ver los rostros de angustia de sus enemigos; un rayo de energía es lanzado hacia ambos los cuales esquivan rápidamente. Para Ryo no sería cosa sencilla pues tendría que derrotar a dos digimons de las tinieblas terriblemente poderosos.

El Caballero de la oscuridad le había dolido mucho ese ataque, no dejaría que esa tonta se burlara así de él y en cuanto al otro; pero antes de cualquier cosa los tres sintieron algo horrible, un gran escalofríos recorrieron la espina dorsal de los tres mientras una onda expansiva pasa por los tres; Justimon observaba como lilithmon y ChaosGallantmon observaban un punto de la ciudad, la manifestación del mismo mar de las tinieblas.

Lilithmon: _por fin mostró su verdadero poder, ese niño le debió dar muchos problemas._

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- reclamaba Justimon, lo cuál produjo una sonrisa en la emperatriz oscura la cual le respondió: "_Mientras nosotros tres jugamos Demon esta en ese punto batallando con quienes se hacen llamar digimon tamers, no creo que a ese muchacho le quede mucho tiempo". _la dama demonio se reía ante el tamer legendario, quien gruñía ya que el objeto de sus burlas era takato, tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para salvarlo, por lo que, en contra de su voluntad, abandona la batalla y se dirige a la ciudad para salvar a su amigo mientras en su mente existía un solo pensamiento _"resiste, muy pronto va la ayuda"._

* * *

Digimundo, Castillo de Zhuqiamon

Ya se había salido de control el asunto de los siete señores demonio, tendría que intervenir directamente en esa pelea de una buena vez para detener todo esto; esos eran los pensamientos de Zhuqiamon, el guardián de la zona sur del digimundo; -Espere mi señor, se lo preocupado que esta pero recuerde que su deber es resguardar el digimundo- le hablaba Genai casi adivinando los pensamientos del poderoso fénix.

Zhuqiamon: _¿Será correcto confiarle esta batalla a los seres humanos, Genai?_

Genai: usted sabe mi señor que los humanos tienen la capacidad de crear milagros, tendremos que tener fe en ellos.

Inesperado para ellos, una sombra se adentro en el palacio del soberano la cuál mostraba una sonrisa inquietante; comenzó a hablar con una voz realmente terrorífica "**_Zhuqiamon, dios de los digital monsters, vengo para dejar una advertencia ya que su reinado en este mundo esta muy cerca de terminar"._**

Zhuqiamon: _Que insolencia, tu no eres nadie para venir aquí y amenazar a un poderoso soberano._

La sombra extraña tomaba la forma de un ser humano que en su espalda crecía dos pares de alas, estaba tomando la forma de un ángel caído; aunque nunca mostró su rostro, solamente era una silueta de un ángel caído; Genai, quien no tenía conocimiento de este nuevo ser se vio obligado a preguntar: "¿Quién rayos eres? Tienes una presencia que no habíamos sentido antes", -**_Es triste ver que incluso el todopoderoso Zhuqiamon y el primer digi-humano no tengan la habilidad de ver a través de la oscuridad; sólo les diré que soy uno de los jinetes que pondrá fin a su creación"._**

-_No vamos a dejar que nos amenaces ser de los abismos- _una vez dicho esto el poderoso fénix se dispone a arrojarle una gran cantidad de llamas a la sombra la cual solo desaparece del lugar, Zhuqiamon fruncía el seño mientras se dirigía al digi-humano; él asintiendo con la cabeza abandona el palacio dejando sólo al dios del sur con sus pensamientos; se acercaría el momento en el cual el dragón que rige sobre ellos despierte, tal vez sera más pronto de lo esperado. Sin embargo, lo más preocupante era su nuevo visitante pues no era ningún digimon conocido y se veía que tenia grandes poderes; cosa por la cual no lo hubiera atacado significa que se originó en el Mar de las Tinieblas y no podía escapar del lugar; sin más, espera mientras Genai llevaba el mensaje sobre esta nueva amenaza; mientras en su cabeza rondaba cuatro palabras "_Jinete de la Muerte"._

* * *

Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios de Zhuqiamon, Afueras de Shinjuku

Lilithmon: _Nuestro amigo tuvo que irse, que pena_

ChaosGallantmon: después iré por él, primero tenemos que solucionar nuestros asuntos pendientes; prepárate.

Ante las declaraciones del caballero oscuro la mujer demonio sonríe con perversidad, una aura de color verde enfermizo la rodea mientras encima de su cabeza logra visualizarse el emblema de la lujuria "**_Sistema ASMODEO Código 666 Nivel de Purgatorio 7 activado";_**de sus manos se creaba un digihuevo oscuro, el cual en una luz purpura tomo la forma de un VenomMyotismon gigantesco, el cual no dudo en atacar a ChaosGallantmon; _"Infección de Veneno" _una técnica multicolor choca contra el escudo gorgon el cual lanza su propia energía que desintegra al monstruo; al darse cuenta otro lo golpeaba con su enorme garra arrojándolo contra el suelo, levantándose descubrió que había dos mas mientras la ama de la muerte se burlaba de él.

Sin embargo, los enormes monstruos dejaron de moverse y lilithmon de reírse cuando sintió una nueva presencia; era imposible, se trataba de lucemon; el caballero oscuro se inclino ante la dirección donde el señor de los caídos se encontraba. Escucharon una fuerte explosión y una enorme onda expansiva sin precedentes asolo el lugar; la emperatriz oscura desapareció entre las sombras dejando sus crías a la intemperie, dándole la oportunidad para ChaosGallantmon para destruirlas; Justimon que iba directo a ese lugar fue empujado por esa increíble fuerza varios kilómetros atrás.

-_fallaste- _el caballero oscuro escuchando sus palabras se puso de pie de inmediato al ver a su señor justo delante de él; -perdóneme mi señor, no volvera a ocurrir; pues si quiere proteger ese poder lo más seguro es que permanezca con migo-, -_que disparaste dices, acaso piensas apoderarte del poder sagrado para ti?- _hablaba lucemon frunciendo el seño.

ChaosGallantmon: así lo mantendré seguro hasta que finalmente pueda cruzar esta dimensión con éxito amo.

-_espero que así sea- _con esas ultimas palabras la silueta de lucemon desaparece al parecer satisfecho sin saber que había en los pensamientos de ChaosGallantmon... "_el caballero de la luz también estuvo en este lugar, si obtengo ese poder, si, no habrá nadie que se compare con migo; ni siquiera el señor lucemon". D_espués se dispone a irse para volver en otra ocasión.

* * *

Zona oscura, Castillo de Demon

Eso estuvo realmente cerca, por suerte para el amo de la ira el poco poder que le quedaba a esa semilla se había agotado que el y lilithmon habían vuelto a la Zona Oscura justo a tiempo antes de recibir la furia de lucemon, hablando de lilithmon, ella ya regresaba a su castillo y el sello se auto impuso nuevamente sobre Demon ocultando su verdadera apariencia gracias a esa túnica. Sin embargo, se divirtió lo suficiente en el mundo de los humanos; debilitando a los digimon tamers ya era de alguna manera una ganancia para él, sobre todo cuando su objetivo real se vio cumplido.

Uno de sus secretos es que con ayuda del poder de las tinieblas había creado su propia semilla, la semilla de la ira la cual había sido implantada dentro del cuello del niño; de ahora en adelante seria muy fácil para él saber sobre sus acciones. Ladydevimon, skullsatamon y marinedevimon estaban postrados delante de él.

SkullSatamon: El Señor Dagomon mando un mensaje, dijo que nos preparemos para cuando los niños elegidos vengan acá.

LadyDevimon: También dijo que mande una fracción de su armada para una excursión en los territorios de Azulongmon.

-_Pues así son las cosas, ustedes tres prepararan a mis ejércitos y manden a llamar a Mephistomon ante mi- _con estas palabras sus tres siervos asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a cumplir las ordenes de su señor, con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro se dirigió a los dominios de Dagomon, quería discutir algunas ideas con él, detrás de él se encontraba el terrible mephistomon arrodillado, con un ademan de su mano hizo que lo acompañara a ver al Dios del Mar de las Tinieblas.

Dagomon esperaba pacientemente cuando vio nuevamente a Demon y a su siervo que lo seguía, mostrando una sonrisa el Dios cruel abrió la Puerta de los Pecados Capitales por el cual Mephistomon paso a través, dejando solos a su señor y al sacerdote demoníaco de los mares. -_Las cosas no salieron tal como te propusiste Demon- _ decía el gigantesco ser con tono de burla.

Demon: _Ahí es donde te equivocas, pues logre lo que me propuse en un principio._

Dagomon: _¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? no tuviste los poderes sagrados del muchacho._

Demon: _Creo que es tu trabajo adivinar que fue lo que __hice._

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo VII-Próximo Capítulo se titula como "Capítulo VIII-El llamado de los ángeles, el fuego y la luz se reunen".**

**nota: **y con este capítulo termino la miniserie de enfrentamientos, cualquier cosa que planee Demon sera revelado para capítulos posteriores y sobre la sombra que invadió el castillo de Zhuqiamon sera un clave importante del trama de la segunda historia que vendrá después.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, cualquier cosa comenten..


	8. El llamado de los ángeles-Fuego y Luz

**Capítulo VIII-El llamado de los ángeles, Fuego y Luz se ****reúnen**

Shinjuku, Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios de Zhuqiamon

Justimon se dirigía al lugar de los acontecimientos, después de reponerse de esa enorme onda expansiva, encontrando una devastación sin precedentes; media ciudad se había convertido en un sitio llano y valdio sin señales de vida, luego de buscar un rato encontró a Ipmon tendido en el suelo y logra divisar a Takato y Gigimon inconscientes en uno de los pocos lugares de Shinjuku que no fueron destruidos en la batalla, volando hacia ellos los recoge del lugar y se dispuso a ir al edificio de Hypnos que milagrosamente quedo en pie mientras ocurrían las batallas.

En el camino se encontró con Taomon, Rika, Henry y Rapidmon que iban al mismo lugar. -Oye Justimon ¿Cómo están?- decía Henry mirando a los desmayados, -No te preocupes, solo perdieron el conocimiento pero parece que Takato tiene las costillas fracturadas- le respondía Ryo a esa inquietud, Henry solo pudo decir -Ya veo-. Todos siguieron su camino en silencio por un rato mientras contemplaban, el tamer que siempre usaba gafas en la cabeza lentamente despertaba, enfocando primero a todos sus amigos, claro, después de ver el estado de Gigimon.

Takato: muchachos, ¿Qué rayos paso?

Taomon: No lo recuerdas, será mejor que descanses primero y luego nos cuentes lo que puedas recordar

Takato: esta bien, pero, ¿A donde vamos?

Justimon: Nos dirigimos a Hypnos, ya falta muy poco.

Henry y Rika no mencionaron ninguna palabra durante el viaje, estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos pues también poseían lagunas mentales, y de alguna manera tenían la corazonada de que Takato supiera algo sobre todo esto, dos reyes demonio y un caballero de la oscuridad, digimon muy poderosos, buscándolo solo a él, todo era demasiado extraño. Los dos estaban decididos de que ese muchacho debía responder a sus dudas, estaban bastante seguros de que sabia que rayos pasaba.

En cuanto a Takato, por cierto que no volvió a mencionar palabra, mientras abrazaba a gigimon y a ipmon se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos: los reyes demonio, ese seraphimon, y sobre todo lucemon, la primera vez que lo vio parecia ser alguien muy inocente e incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie, pero al ver el paisaje comenzaba a conocer el terrible poder que poseía, incluso Demon retrocedió ante su presencia; ese ángel era un ser misterioso y aterrador en definitiva. Inconscientemente coloca su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño, sin darle importancia a eso coloca su mirada en Hypnos que aun permanecía de pie.

* * *

Plano Celestial del Digimundo, Castillo de Seraphimon

En la sala de reuniones del castillo se encontraban los tres arcángeles protectores esperando animosamente, Seraphimon y Ophanimon sentados en sillas de cristal mientras que Cherubimon se encontraba levitando justo detrás de la guardiana del amor; los tres voltearon a ver cuando la puerta de salón se abría con lentitud, pasando por esa puerta estaban Bokomon y Neemon saludándolos con muchos ánimos, al parecer les traían buenas noticias.

Bokomon: Grandes ángeles, hicimos el trabajo tal como nos lo pidieron

Cherubimon: _eso es un alivio, de hecho me alegra ver a esos niños de nuevo_

Neemon: vamos chicos, ya pueden entrar.

Kouji y Takuya caminaban con timidez hacia el salón, más sonrieron al ver a Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Cherubimon juntos como debía ser en un principio; era una gran alegría observar con sus propios ojos lo que lograron cuando llegaron por primera vez al digimundo, pero algo los hacia fruncir el seño, y eso era el por qué de llamarlos de nuevo y sólo a los dos, podría ser que el enemigo esta vez fuera demasiado poderoso y peligroso. Con un ademán de la mano de bokomon los jóvenes se sentaron en dos sillas de cristal que quedaban libres, una vez hecho esto se diría que era hora de hacer preguntas.

Takuya: Ophanimon ¿Cuál es la emergencia esta vez?

-Oye, ten más respeto- le reprendía Kouji mientras su compañero hacia pucheros, cosas que disfrutaban ver los tres ángeles, después de todo aun eran niños.

Ophanimon: _esto es muy importante, necesito que pongan mucha atención._

Seraphimon: _resulta que el poder de las tinieblas se fortaleció bajo la tutela del terrible lucemon._

-Pero nosotros vencimos a lucemon, no logro entenderlo- fueron las palabras de Takuya al escuchar nuevamente ese nombre, kouji no ocultaba su sorpresa tampoco, Cherubimon al ver la confusión en los niños prosiguió con la explicación.

Cherubimon: _es cierto, ustedes valerosamente lo derrotaron; sin embargo, ese no era el original._

-¿No era el original? Explícate- Kouji lanzó la siguiente pregunta, qué pasaba, acaso no enfrentaron al lucemon verdadero como habían creído en un principio; Cherubimon solo continuo con su explicación: _El lucemon original fue sellado en la zona oscura del digimundo junto con otros seis digimon, a los siete se los conoce actualmente como los grandes reyes demonio._

Seraphimon: _Los reyes demonio se reconocen porque portan con ellos los emblemas de los siete pecados capitales_

Takuya: si muy interesante, pero podrías llegar al punto sobre lucemon

Bokomon: déjalo terminar.

Takuya: lo siento.

Seraphimon: _gracias, pero es cierto, el punto es que lucemon tiene en su poder el emblema del orgullo, el cuál le permite crear seres ilimitadamente; hace mucho tiempo desde la zona oscura creo una copia suya y la envió aquí._

Kouji: según lo que nos dices es que el lucemon que enfrentamos fue una silueta de si mismo creada por el emblema del orgullo, ¿Cierto?

Takuya: si así de poderosa fue su copia, me imagino los poderes que debe tener el real, ya veo porque los demás muchachos no pudieron venir, sería demasiado riesgoso.

Ophanimon: _de hecho, lucemon puso demasiado poder en crear una versión de si mismo, al resultar ser su obra mas grande dio como resultado de que jamas podría ser capaz nuevamente de hacer una copia de si mismo._

Takuya: entonces nos dices que los poderes de lucemon están algo desgatados; dejándolo al mismo nivel que tenia el lucemon que enfrentamos.

Seraphimon: _el problema son sus seis acompañantes, pueden ser tan fuertes como los caballeros de la realeza, quizás hasta más. _

Cherubimon: _en estos territorios se encuentra uno de los señores demonio, su nombre es Barbamon y el representa la avaricia._

Takuya: Entonces nos convertiremos en KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon y lo derrotaremos, apuesto que sería más que suficiente.

Ophanimon: _Sin embargo, sería mejor si no se enfrentaran directamente; lo que quiero decir es que aun es demasiado pronto, mis queridos niños, viajaran hacia los dominios de Zhuqiamon, una de las bestias guardianas que les explicara en detalles lo que tendrán que hacer._

-esta bien, eso haremos, viajaremos en un trailmon, ¿Verdad?- decía Kouji, después de algunas despedidas los dos jovenes fueron en el trailmon en compañía de bokomon y neemon, partiendo de la estación de los bosques hicieron camino hacia la terminal de los dioses de acuerdo a las indicaciones que les dio Ophanimon; los dos se dirigían a la batalla más grande de sus vidas.

* * *

Conexión de la Zona Oscura con el Plano Celestial.

Ese lugar era conocido por muchos donde lucemon fue encarcelado por los diez antiguos guerreros legendarios, este espacio era donde Barbamon, señor demonio de la codicia, se comunicaba con el mar de las tinieblas; finalmente llegaba el momento de actuar, los descendientes de los legendarios estaban aquí, la idea era bastante sencilla pues sólo interceptaría su viaje y les arrebataría los digi-spirits. Tres sombras se inclinaban delante de él, sus nombres: Ghoulmon, NeoDevimon y finalmente, el más terrible de todos, Piedmon; -_Mis tres siervos, necesito que maten a esos niños y me traigan los digi-spirits-._

Piedmon: no le fallaremos mi lord.

Ghoulmon: puede contar con nosotros incondicionalmente.

Una vez dicho esto, los tres se fueron del lugar a cumplir con su misión; de nuevo en soledad, el rey demonio pone su mirada en el lugar donde se encontraba la manifestación del orgullo encerrada, comenzando un monólogo.

-_Tal vez fue muy orgulloso al crear una copia idéntica de su alma y colocarla en este lugar- _sonriendo perversamente siguió hablando como si estuviera con alguien; -_fue demasiado esfuerzo, de tal magnitud que no logró transmitirle sus recuerdos; pero irónicamente se corrompió, igual que el original-. De_ su báculo salió humo que formo una pantalla mostrando la batalla de Susanoomon y Lucemon, de verdad se sorprendió cuando fue derrotado la manifestación de su señor, incluso se podría decir que quedo con la boca abierta mientras observaba la caída de la gran bestia de las revelaciones que tendría el poder de acabar con todos los planos existenciales.

Enfocando su mirada directamente atrás de la posición en la que estaba, menciono nuevamente otras palabras -_parece que tengo nuevamente la oportunidad de alcanzar el poder supremo, iniciare un nuevo proyecto con el cual reformare el digimundo; pero esta ves tendré éxito **NEO-.**_el objeto al cual le hacia conversación se encontraba sellado en el cristal donde lo encerró justo después del momento cuando fue derrotado, los árbitros creyeron destruirlo, pero se llevarían una gran sorpresa. Nada podía detenerlo ahora, además lucemon fue muy tonto al dejarlo sin vigilancia, al final todos tendrían que arrodillarse ante él.

* * *

Plano Celestial del DigiMundo, Vagones del Trailmon

Takuya: Bokomon, ¿tu sabes quién es Zhuqiamon?.

Bokomon sacando su libro busco por cada página hasta encontrar la respuesta de Takuya, -Según mi libro Zhuqiamon es una de las cuatro bestias sagradas del digimundo; el resguarda la zona sur de nuestro mundo desde su gigantesco castillo color rojo-. Kouji parecía muy interesado en saber, así que hizo la segunda pregunta relacionada con ese tema: "Si se supone que es uno de los guardianes del digimundo, ¿Por qué no nos ayudo con la amenaza de lucemon?".

Bokomon: Porque tenía prohibido abandonar sus territorios, de hecho los lugares pertenecientes a los tres castillos de los ángeles no tienen relación alguna con los cuatro cuadrantes de las bestias sagradas.

Takuya: Entonces, ¿cómo se les conoce a estos territorios?

Neemon: A estos lugares se los conoce como territorios angelicales o la Zona Celestial, que también hace parte del digimundo.

El vagón se sacude de manera violenta, los jóvenes sacaron la cabeza para ver un ángel caído atacando al trailmon, Bokomon buscando su libro comenzó a sudar frío para luego informarles a los chicos: "Esto es malo, es el terrible NeoDevimon".

Takuya: Yo me encargó de este

Con esas palabras saca su D-Tector para convertirse en Aldamon, el Ángel de Fuego; empujando al caído hacia un lado antes de hacer más daño, NeoDevimon ahora se disponía a atacar a su presa con una de sus habilidades especiales "**_Dolor profundo",_**batiendo sus alas crea una ráfaga oscura que ataca a Aldamon, sin embargo no era suficiente para derrotarlo. Por su parte el digimon de fusión preparaba su propio ataque "**_Misiles de Fuego";_**aquellos misiles golpean al enemigo de forma inclemente logrando que retrocediera.

Para desgracia pareciera que no sintiera dolor, atrapando al ángel de fuego entre sus garras desatando una poderosa técnica _**"Garra Paralizadora";** _Aldamon sufre una descarga eléctrica de su enemigo, sin embargo logra librarse justo a tiempo dándole un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago del ángel caído.

Aldamon: llego la hora de terminar esta batalla **_Bola de Fuego._**

Una bola de Fuego creada de sus propias manos es lanzada hacia el ángel caído logrando hacer el daño suficiente para que se pudiera ver el Digi-code de su alma muerta; NeoDevimon que no había dicho palabra alguna finalmente dejo su silencio.

NeoDevimon: Puede que me hallan vencido, pero el señor Barbamon finalmente tendrá esos digi-spirits a como de lugar.

Aldamon: ser lleno de maldad, ahora te purificaré con este digivice.

Usando su digivice absorbe el digi-code maligno dejando en su lugar un digi-huevo cuyo destino es el pueblo del inicio; una vez terminada esa batalla Takuya vuelve con sus amigos en el vagón del tren para continuar con su viaje; todos estuvieron pensativos sobre este enemigo, al parecer Barbamon ya sabía que estaban ahí y querían interrumpir su viaje a como de lugar, tenían que prepararse pues algo les decía que ese señor demonio era más terrible de lo que fueron Kerpymon y los caballeros de la realeza.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo VIII- Próximo Capítulo se titula como "Capítulo IX- El evangelio según la avaricia"**

**NOTA:**

En el siguiente capítulo tendrá como tema central los planes que tenga Barbamon y la lucha con los guerreros legendarios. NEO es un personaje de manga digimon donde el señor de la avaricia era el principal enemigo y los árbitros eran los digimon designados por yggdrasil para detenerlo.

Cualquier cosa comenten.


	9. El evangelio según la avaricia

**Capítulo IX-El evangelio según la avaricia**

Conexión de la Zona Celestial con la Zona Oscura

Barbamon estaba sentado en un trono tipo medieval mientras observaba delante suyo a una bola cristalina, la cuál estaba sobre una mesa pequeña cubierta por un mantel de color rojo sangre, aun lado estaba la figura de NEO encerrada en el cristal; el señor de la avaricia veía el viaje de los dos humanos a través de esa bola. Fue testigo de como Aldamon derrotaba a su NeoDevimon, y eso qué, tenía a un monton como él en su ejercito; sin embargo, le fue útil para estudiar las habilidades de sus enemigos. Su báculo comenzó a resplandecer con un brillo purpura cambiando la imagen, ahora mostraba a Ghoulmon, un digimon oscuro con el titulo de señor demonio.

Barbamon: _Con el fallo de NeoDevimon, finalmente llegó tu turno._

Ghoulmon: he observado la anterior batalla y aprendí la forma de pelear de mi rival.

Barbamon: _Y el otro niño, no puedes confiarte._

Ghoulmon: No sera desafió para mi, pues tengo un plan en mente.

Barbamon dio por terminada la pequeña conversación dejando el asunto a su siervo, levantando una copa de vino brindó en solitario por la muerte de esos mocosos, luego el báculo brillo con color rojo sangre, una esfera de datos apareció encima de él mostrando las digi-memorias que había robado anteriormente, en sus manos sosteniendo la de la oscuridad obtenida en la muerte de NeoDevimon las fundió con las otras, una luz negra comenzó a extenderse en todas direcciones.

Posteriormente esa luz tomo la forma de uno de los seres más temibles de todos los tiempos, recordaba que Demon lo había utilizado una vez para poder despertar su verdadero poder en otro plano existencial; Barbamon consideraba que esa creación como una revelación que tenia que ser completada, para eso necesitaba el poder de los espíritus guerreros, así podía devolver todo a la nada y construir su propio imperio desde cero. Sólo esperaría a que sus siervos completaran esa pequeña tarea, sino lo hacían, iría el mismo de ser necesario para hacerles ver el dolor a los humanos que se atrevieron a pisar los dominios celestiales.

* * *

Terminal de los Dioses, Zona Celestial

Takuya y Kouji se estaban bajando del trailmon que daba marcha atrás, estaban sorprendidos de la magnificencia de esta estación; existían cuatro portales gigantes, los cuales eran hermosos, hechos de mármol fino exibian cuatro colores, estos eran rojo, azul, plateado y verde; según las indicaciones de Ophanimon viajarían por el de color rojo, que además tenía gravada la escultura de un fenix. Para sorpresa de los presentes los cielos comenzaron a oscurecerse apareciendo dos siluetas oscuras, fueron reconocidas rápidamente como Piedmon y Ghoulmon, y si, por medio del libro que siempre cargaba bokomon.

Piedmon: bienvenidos sean niños elegidos, a esta hermosa parada que sera su tumba.

Bokomon: tengan cuidado, Piedmon tiene titulo de señor demonio y es muy poderoso, también es lo mismo con Ghoulmon.

Kouji: en ese caso tendremos que pelear ambos, cierto Takuya

takuya: Claro

Una luz envolvió a ambos y aparecieron Aldamon y Beowolfmon en el campo de batalla, entonces el payaso infernal creo una esfera que los consumió a todos, una vez dentro dirigió unas palabras a sus adversarios: "Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que uno de nosotros muera"; Aldamon furioso le responde: "Si, y prometo que serán ustedes dos los que resulten muertos". Los dos guerreros de fusión fueron los primeros en atacar "_Misiles de Fuego","Descarga Solar"; _movimientos ante los cuales Piedmon responde rápidamente "_Hechizo Final", _la ráfaga es lo suficientemente fuerte para desviar ambos ataques.

Ambos guerreros quedaron sorprendidos, pero no por eso declinarían Aldamon se lanzo hacia sus enemigos cuando fue interceptado por una técnica de Ghoulmon "_Flecha de Muerte", _a través de los ojos que poseía en sus manos lanzaba rayos los cuales impactaron a el ángel de fuego, dejándolo en el suelo; Beowolfmon corrió a ayudarle a su compañero logrando bloquear algunas de las técnicas del "ojudo", alcanzando a darle un golpe uso una de sus ataques más fuertes "**_Cazador Diurno",_**la luz tomando la forma de un lobo envolvió a su contrincante logrando destruirlo.

Los datos oscuros se alzaron encima de esos dos, ignorando esto Aldamon y Beowolfmon se concentraron en el adversario que queda; sin embargo, Piedmon no mostraba ningún temor o preocupación, seguía mostrando la misma mirada confiada que en el principio.

Beowolfmon: ¿Por qué seguimos en este campo? Ya hemos vencido a Ghoulmon.

Piedmon: Ahí es donde se equivocan mis queridos amigos, Ghoulmon no a sido derrotado todavía.

Aldamon: Entonces donde esta tu compañero.

Piedmon: lo verán muy pronto, no se preocupen.

Aldamon ya molesto comienza con su ataque, invocando una enorme bola de fuego la arroja hacia el payaso maligno, el sólo responde con una de sus habilidades secretas "**_Espadas del Triunfo",_** increíblemente las espadas traspasan la bola de fuego y llegan hacia el guerrero de fuego clavándose en su cuerpo, finalmente Takuya queda tendido en el suelo anulando su transformación debido a los abrumadores poderes de su enemigo, antes que Beowolfmon pudiera alcanzarlo un pañuelo le cae encima antes; cunado el guerrero de la luz levanta el pañuelo ve a su amigo convertido en muñeco.

El muñeco levita rápidamente a las manos de Piedmon, el cual le sonreía des preocupadamente al que quedaba; -Ahora quedamos por el momento tú y yo- fueron las palabras dichas por el señor demonio al guerrero de la luz, ahora Beowolfmon tenía que idearse la manera de rescatar a su compañero que estaba de rehén. Era todo o nada por lo que ataca al enemigo con su espada de luz, piedmon no le quedaba más que defenderse pues no esperaba esa fuerza, de un espadazo el payaso cae al piso y logra rescatar a su compañero; inesperado para el digimon muerto viviente recibió una patada que lo empujo hacia atrás.

Beowolfmon le dio el llavero que representaba a Takuya a Bokomon para que lo cuidara y volvió a enfocarse en el payaso demoníaco que mostraba una grande furia; se había descuidado tanto y bajo la guardia, no podían ganarles a ellos dos, sino cumplían con la misión que el amo Barbamon les encomendaba, aunque sobrevivieran tendrían que enfrentarse al enojo del señor de la avaricia.

Piedmon: no te quieras pasar de listo, no has visto de lo que soy capaz

Beowolfmon: pues muestra tus habilidades

Piedmon: desearas no haber nacido nunca, ya veras, maldecirás a esos ángeles por ponerles una tarea imposible.

Beowolfmon: eso ya lo veremos, dejémonos de habladurías

El Payaso Demonio sonrió de manera inquietante, los datos de Ghoulmon bajaban nuevamente para mostrar la silueta del digimon oscuro, después en un destello purpura aquella información se fusiono con Piedmon cambiando su conformación en el digi-code, de la mismas sombras surgían uno de los digimons más peligrosos en la historia, era **ChaosPiedmon.**

El digimon del caos sonrió con malicia, pues sus poderes aumentaron de forma considerablemente; eso Beowolfmon lo sabía bien, si quería hacer frente a este enemigo daría el paso siguiente, alrededor de él hacían acto de aparición los espíritus de la oscuridad, trueno, acero y agua; fusionandose en una luz destellante que hace que ChaosPiedmon se tape los ojos, aparece MagnaGarurumon listo para combatir. Para el payaso del caos esto se volvía demasiado molesto... _"Espadas de Triunfo", _la técnica es esquivada fácilmente por el poderoso mega.

"**_Misiles Magna",_ **el arsenal completo es lanzado contra el Digimon Demonio, quien si bien esquiva algunas, fue blanco del resto de los misiles, una fuerte explosión se escucho en aquella dimensión oscura; del humo generado sale ChaosPiedmon bastante molesto quien responde con otra técnica "_Hechizo Final",_ una onda poderosa es arrojada sin embargo, fue eludida muy fácilmente para preparar el ataque final **_"Velocidad Estelar". _**Ya despojado de su armadura hace impacto con el digimon del caos, viendo al rededor el código; MagnaGarurumon lo purifica y el campo oscuro desaparece dejándolos nuevamente en el terminal de los dioses, donde habían llegado originalmente; pero, aun tenían un problema, como transformar a su amigo a la normalidad.

* * *

Conexión de la Zona Celestial con el Mar de las Tinieblas

Barbamon miraba a través de su esfera de cristal como ChaosPiedmon era derrotado, al parecer las tropas infernales eran cada vez más incompetentes con el pasar del tiempo; pareciera que tendría que ir él a enfrentarse con los legendarios, sin embargo, el payaso infernal le hizo el favor de sacar a uno de ellos del camino, sería ahora bastante fácil. El señor de la avaricia comienza a volar lejos de esa área dirigiéndose a la terminal de los dioses al mismo tiempo que su báculo brillara de color azul, un portal se abrió en esa zona por donde el terrible digimon de propia creación pasaba junto con él; ni siquiera MagnaGarurumon podría contra la furia combinada de un señor demonio y **Arkadimon.**

* * *

Terminal de los Dioses

Bokomon buscaba la manera de como volver a la normalidad a su amigo en su libro, pero parecía no encontrar resultados; en cuanto Kouji caminaba de lado a lado tratando de darle sentido a la situación, mientras neemon sostenía al llavero que representaba a Takuya sentado tarareando algún tipo de canción. El cielo se oscureció de repente, voltearon la mirada para encontrarse con un portal a lo que ellos conocían como la zona oscura, pasando a través de él fue un anciano barbado con diez alas demoníacas en la espalda y un báculo que en la punta tenia esculpida una calavera, detrás de él pasaba una gran masa de oscuridad que muy pronto adopto una forma de un enorme monstruo.

-_los felicito por haber derrotado a aquellos digimon de la oscuridad- _les hablaba el anciano, mientras la criatura extraña solamente gruñia; kouji levantaba su digivice pues sentía el aura maligna de aquellos dos seres, se podría decir que estaban a un nivel mas allá de Piedmon... -Entonces tu enviaste a esos tres a atacarnos, ¿Cierto?- preguntaba con un poco de coraje el joven, haciendo que el demonio sonriera con sorna.

-_Mis queridos tontos, yo soy el amo de la estrategia, gobernante de uno de los siete ejércitos infernales, Barbamon de la codicia- _reveló su identidad haciendo una leve reverencia, extendió su mano para presentar a su compañero... -_y el es un digimon que jamas debió existir, su nombre es el terrible Arkadimon, les adelanto que esta en el nivel perfeccionado-._

Kouji: Eres un señor demonio!

Barbamon: _No veo cual es la sorpresa, a puesto que esos ángeles les contaron de mi existencia._

Kouji: Bokomon, Neemon, pasen por el portal, yo me encargo de Barbamon, pero rápido!

Bokomon: esta bien, ten suerte.

Pero antes de que ambos pudieran pasar, Arkadimon les bloquea el paso, como consecuencia los dos corrieron detrás de Kouji, era más que claro que no dejarían a nadie pasar; el muchacho de pelo largo, usando los poderes de los antiguos se convirtió en el guerrero legendario MagnaGarurumon en un enorme destello de luz, Barbamon solo sonreía de manera cruel y la bestia solo gruñía... "**_Bazuca Destructora",_**la batalla ya había comenzado, las municiones salían disparadas hacia los enemigos; el señor demonio los bloqueaba con el báculo mientras que el digimon sintético los esquivaba, pero recibió algunos de los ataques, lanzandolo contra una de las puertas que aun permanecían cerradas. El avaro golpeo directo al Cyborg, pero este le mostraba una sonrisa confiada, más municiones fueron disparadas creando una enorme explosión.

"**_Pandemonio Perdido",_ **una llamarada de color negro se cernió sobre MagnaGarurumon, saliendo de esta fue recibido por un golpe del báculo haciéndolo colisionar con el piso... "_muy pronto tendré los 10 digi-spirits en mi poder, no habrá quien me detenga por lo tanto desaparece **Jabalina de Trueno"**_**, **otro poderoso ataque choca contra el guerrero de la luz produciendo grandes olas expansivas, el digimon cyborg salia entre el humo con su espada lacer hacia el señor demonio que se defiende con su vara, un rayo sale de la boca del lobo impactando con el avaro de los abismos, empujándolo una gran distancia en los cielos.

Arkadimon recuperándose de inmediato ataca mordiendo al guerrero legendario, retirándose pronto un llamarada color carnesí impacta en MagnaGarurumon; cuando las llamas finalmente se apartaron Kouji estaba en el suelo con algunas quemaduras, el demonio avaro comenzó a reirse.

Barbamon: _y pensar que me costaría mas trabajo, finalmente mi sueño se hará realidad._

Kouji: ¿De qué rayos hablas?

Barbamon: _creare un nuevo universo, por eso necesito los espíritus de los 10 guerreros, quien heredó algunas de las energías del mismo creador. Así, tu seras el primero._

El anciano comenzó a caminar hacia el joven, pero. ... **_"Céfiro Sónico"_**una poderosa ráfaga de viento impacta al avaro empujándolo varios metros, Arkadimon y el voltearon la vista para ver un enorme fénix mirándolos con furia. Kouji junto con Bokomon y Neemon también lo miraban sorprendidos, podían sentir el poder aplastante del recién llegado, además de su tamaño, con la cabeza el gran digimon les indico que corrieran hacia la puerta de color rojo, los chicos hicieron eso mientras que Barbamon gruñía.

Barbamon: _Bestia estúpida, cuando todo esto acabe me ocupare personalmente de torturarte._

Zhuqiamon: _Crees que puedes con el poder de un gran soberano, no seas iluso vine para llevarme a los descendientes de los guerreros legendarios a mis dominios, si interfieres, me encargare que este lugar sea tu tumba._

Los dos dieron por acabada la conversación, Zhuqiamon arrojando una gran cantidad de llamas ardientes mientras que Barbamon contraatacaba con su jabalina de trueno, una enorme colisión se produjo, aprovechando esto el gigantesco fénix cruzo el gran portón con Kouji, bokomon, neemon y el llavero, cerrándose la puerta detrás de él, quedo un rey demonio muy molesto, esto definitivamente habría retrasado sus planes, solo podía esperar entonces que lucemon obtuviera esa semilla oscura de poder puro; sí, le confiaría eso a su amo, no encontraría forma de fallar.

Arkadimon volvió a transformarse en una enorme bola de oscuridad que fue directamente a la zona oscura, donde se encontraba Dagomon, si quería borrar definitivamente la vida, era muy apropiado despertar a ese ser que alguna vez amenazo con destruirlo todo, el cual solo un dios tendría el poder controlar a esa abominación; una vez la destrucción se viera completada, usaría a NEO para crear su nuevo mundo, sería su génesis, el evangelio tal como él lo interpreto en ese entonces, todo necesitaría de un actor, y el pensaba ser aquel protagonista. Con esa idea en mente, el regresó a su escondite a mirar los acontecimientos venideros.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo IX-el próximo capítulo se titula como "Capítulo X-el evangelio según los guardianes"**

**NOTA: **

Los siguientes cuatro capítulos son el inicio de una nueva miniserie las cual mostraran los ideales de diferentes personajes en la historia, en cuanto a este capítulo NEO es un personaje de manga, creado originalmente por Barbamon cuando el era el regente del digimundo, para más información consulten _Digimon Next. _


	10. El evangelio según los guardianes

**Capítulo X- Evangelio según los guardianes.**

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas

El silencioso mar oscuro tuvo una visita inesperada, una gran masa de oscuridad se hizo presente, su rumbo fue predestinado; la gigantesca extremidad de Dagomon la atrapó rápidamente, arrastrándola hacia las aguas. Demon miraba con algo de interés, Barbamon fue que envió esa enorme bola de energía negativa lo cuál le hacia preguntarse los planes del anciano; debajo del señor demonio estaba dibujado el pentagrama de cinco puntas, como marca de su autoridad, todo ser que estaba alrededor permanecía inclinado, la hora de una nueva batalla se acercaba, y esta ves aplastaría toda oposición.

En la palma de su mano, mostraba la imagen de Takato estando en una camilla de hospital, sería tan fácil usar el poder de la semilla de la ira ahora mismo, pero el inconveniente existente era la presencia de la semilla maligna de milleniummon en ken Ichijouji, ese elegido tendría que morir y lo mataría el mismo de ser necesario; igual el muchacho moriría, ya sea en sus manos, en las de Dagomon o lucemon, no importaba, solo tendría que esperar a que las cosas se diesen. Sin embargo, Ryo Akiyama, el tamer legendario y elegido por el Dios de la Oscuridad Suprema, maldita sea la hora en la que Mileniummon interactuo con los humanos. Ese tamer definitivamente no se podía tocar y todos en la zona oscura lo saben, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra muy diferente es acatarlo.

Lucemon no tenía ningún interés en mantener un pacto con ese ser dimensional, para él todos los seres humanos, a excepción de uno, no son más que ratas miserables. El momento en que el señor de los caídos tocara un pelo de ese humano, sería la guerra con Milleniummon, cosa en la que no estaba dispuesto a participar de ninguna manera. Pero así son las cosas, los ejércitos se acumulaban y los otros harían acto de aparición muy pronto, en el lugar ya se encontraba lilithmon, emperatriz de los demonios; además el **ejército Och **llegaba en ese punto, los mismos dioses verían el poder del mundo de las tinieblas.

* * *

Cuadrante Sur del Digimundo, Palacio de Zhuqiamon.

Takuya volvió a su forma original gracias a los poderes de la Bestia Sagrada que gobierna estos territorios, los dos humanos y los digimon que los acompañaba se encontraban en el salón principal bajo la atenta mirada del poderoso Fénix; el aura roja que lo cubría era una marca del poder que poseía, incluso a MagnaGarurumon y KaiserGreymon tendrían algunos problemas en derrotar al soberano de ser necesario.

Zhuqiamon: _Bienvenidos sean humanos elegidos por los espíritus de los guerreros legendarios._

Kouji: Es un placer.

Neemon: y nosotros, ¿qué somos?

Bokomon: callate!

-_pasare por alto eso- _lo decía mientras miraba con reojo a los dos digimons, ahora no tenía tiempo para malhumorarse, pues tendría que dar los detalles de la situación a esos humanos, se negó tantas veces, pero hasta para una roca insensible como él, finalmente cedió ante la petición de Ophanimon, además de que el momento lo apremiaba, aquellos que vencieron una vez al terrible lucemon podrían hacerlo nuevamente.

Zhuqiamon: _les daré los detalles de la misión que Lady Ophanimon me pidió encarecidamente de informarles._

Takuya: entonces tu eres la bestia sagrada que gobierna estos dominios, que nos podrías decir que Ophanimon no nos haya dicho antes.

Zhuqiamon: _Primero más respeto humano, y segundo les hablare de los objetivos de lucemon en el mundo de los humanos._

Kouji: ese maldito, piensa esta vez destruir todo lo que queríamos proteger de manera directa.

Zhuqiamon: _el objetivo de lucemon es precisamente un ser humano, un niño elegido, como ustedes sabrán._

Bokomon: ¿Quieres decir qué hay más humanos que posean el poder de digimons legendarios?

Zhuqiamon: _en este cuadrante del digimundo existe una distinta versión de su mundo, una dimensión paralela a la tierra; el caso es que los elegidos aquí se los conoce como Digimon Tamers, ellos tienen la compañía de un digimon que puede digievolucionar según el deseo de esos niños._

Todos estaban intrigados por la historia que les contaba el soberano, un mundo paralelo al suyo, una versión diferente de los niños elegidos; todo era tan interesante, incluso Bokomon escribía en las paginas vacías de su libro sobre todo lo que contaba el fénix.

Zhuqiamon: _el tamer que busca lucemon es fuente de un enorme poder, un poder que superaría al de mis hermanos y los tres grandes ángeles. Podría decirse que rivalizaría con el mismo lucemon._

Kouji: ¿Tan fuerte como Susanoomon?.

-_claro, bueno, mas o menos; susanoomon es el ser de mayor poder que se logró sentir en todas las dimensiones del multiverso- _si, ni siquiera los cuatro juntos podrían hacer frente a Susanoomon, sencillamente era el digimon más poderoso de todos los tiempos, solo los tres inmortales tienen más poder, hasta podría decirse que Susanoomon tuvo la bendición del ser que los creo a ellos. El Dragón de Oro que duerme en la zona kernel era uno de los pilares que sostenían al mundo digital, cuando Yggdrasil perdía totalmente el juicio, **Huanlongmon **cumplía sus funciones temporalmente.

Bokomon: ese humano es muy especial según lo que has dicho, que lo hace tan diferente de todos los demás.

Zhuqiamon: _pongan mucha atención, pues ahora tendrán conocimiento de la profecía dicha por el mismo dragón de oro._

* * *

Cuadrante Este del Digimundo, Palacio de Azulongmon

Davis se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del lugar, estaba muy pensativo, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de ken, temía que tal ves las fuerzas de Demon sean demasiadas para que incluso los nuevos poderes entregados por Azulongmon puedan enfrentar; no, ese no era el momento de tener pensamientos negativos, ellos podrían superar a las fuerzas de las tinieblas como lo habían hecho antes. Veemon y él voltearon a ver a un digimon que pasaba por la zona, este era Catsuramon, uno de los devas; estaba ahí por casualidad y viendo al elegido de los milagros, supuso que quería una conversación.

Davis: y tu ¿Qué nos ves?

Catsuramon: sólo buscaba conversación.

Veemon: Discúlpate Davis

Davis: esta bien, lo siento mucho.

catsuramon: El señor Azulongmon requiere su presencia en la recamara principal.

Ambos hicieron caso y siguieron al deva a la recamara principal, se encontraron con el resto de sus amigos sentados en el piso, quienes no fueron aptos para la misión regresaron al mundo humano para tratar de reparar los daños causados por la batalla con el demonio. Davis fue con el resto de sus amigos, encima de todos ellos se encontraba Azulongmon con su aura azul característica, los había llamado a todos para darles información que sera concerniente para la gran guerra.

Azulongmon: _niños elegidos, les contare una vieja leyenda que ha pasaba entre nosotros cuatro._

TK: ¿cuatro?

Azulongmon: _las cuatro bestias sagradas del digimundo, el caso, la leyenda inicia justo en el momento en el que lucemon cayo en los abismos._

Cody: ¿Qué tiene que ver la historia con lucemon?

Azulongmon: _de hecho, la profecía dice que algún día aparecería un ángel que se alzara sobre todos los demás, incluso sobre él. Todo eso se escribió sobre una tablilla, recuerdo claramente lo dicho por esta._

_ "En un día venidero, será el prometido para muchos; la razón es que aparecerá un ser de luz, ese ser será la __imagen del mismo creador, el elegido sobre todos los demás; sus capacidades estarán sobre el mismo rey caído, su rival perfecto, pero muy querido por este; ambos tendrán un lazo profundo, simbolizado por una reliquia que el elegido cargara con sigo; el momento del fin vendrá cuando lleguen a conocerse, y entonces quedara dos caminos para elegir: el primero si la maldad prevalece todas las cosas caerán en el olvido; el segundo camino, si la bondad resulta ser vencedora, el futuro aguardará."_

Todos los que acabaron de escuchar la profecía se armaron las mil y un teorías en su cabeza, pero una resultaba ser más aceptada que otras, todo parecía converger hacia un sólo lado; la pregunta para los elegidos se convirtió si de alguna manera, existiera esa posibilidad, si lucemon tuviera un compañero humano.

* * *

Cuadrante Sur del DigiMundo, Palacio de Zhuqiamon

Takuya y Kouji escucharon la misma profecía de la boca del gran fénix, llegaron a la conclusión de que el momento finalmente llegó y el ser que sería el igual de lucemon estaba en el mundo humano; algunas cosas quedaban en las nubes, aun tendría que seguir la charla.

Zhuqiamon: _Sabiendo eso, el gran Huanlongmon pidió un deseo a los digi-gnomos._

Takuya: Y ese, ¿Cuál fue el deseo?

Zhuqiamon: _el humano que debía ser el camarada de lucemon, se le otorgaria un nuevo compañero, uno creado por su imaginación infantil._

Bokomon: Un digimon creado por un humano, ¿Eso se cumplió?

Zhuqiamon: _asi es, pero para poderse cumplir el deseo, se necesitaría la información de un digimon existente, en ese momento fue cuando uno de los caballeros de la realeza se ofreció._

_-_¿un caballero de la realeza?- preguntaba Kouji con algo de desconfianza, pues recordaba la época donde sus amigos y él tuvieron que enfrentarse con los Caballeros Reales Dynasmon y LordNightmon, quienes servían a lucemon y lo ayudaron a destruir incontables vidas de digimon, junto con el mismo digimundo.

Zhuqiamon: _Si, su nombre era Gallantmon, uno de los más poderosos del grupo, sin embargo, junto con otros cayeron ante su poder inimaginable, y capturo a LordNightmon y Dynasmon para que les sirviera a su manifestación; a pesar de todo eso, su espíritu sobrevivió y accedió ante los deseos del señor Huanlongmon._

Takuya: bueno, al parecer no todos los caballeros de la realeza son malos.

Zhuqiamon: _sin embargo, no nos llevamos muy bien con ellos que digamos.__  
_

Neemon: sería mejor si seguimos con la historia.

Zhuqiamon: _haciendo esto, mi señor tuvo la esperanza de que aquellos a contecimientos se detuvieran, pero nadie puede oponerse al destino; lucemon se entero de esto y soltó a un ser llamado DReaper para eliminar a nuestro mundo como represaría._

Takuya: ese lucemon, verdaderamente es un malvado.

Zhuqiamon: _lo se, pero mis hermanos y yo decidimos usar el destino a nuestro favor, verán, el objetivo de ponerle pruebas a ese humano y su digimon tiene el objetivo de fortalecerle para cuando llegue el día._

Incluso la batalla con el DReaper, todo fue planeado, usaron el arma de lucemon para poder hacer más fuerte a Takato y Guilmon, y resultó, ese día fue el nacimiento de un digimon muy poderoso, Gallantmon Crimson Mode; el caballero angelical de color carnesí, el ser que tenía el poder para enfrentarse a lucemon como iguales. Lo único que era incluso desconocido para ellos, era ver que tenia ideado el señor de los ángeles caídos, él no admitiría su derrota tan fácilmente esa fue la razón de convocar la ayuda de los guerreros legendarios en primer lugar.

Takuya: si ese es el caso, no te preocupes, deja todo en nuestras manos.

Kouji: si, puedes enviarnos al mundo humano y nosotros lo ayudaremos tanto como podamos

Bokomon: Mi señor, debe confiar en ellos, después de todo son los descendientes de los guerreros de la leyenda.

Al escuchar tales palabras, el gran fénix logro conmoverse, ya podía ver la facultad de los seres humanos, lo que los hacia ser seres tan especiales, las facultades que tanto presumía Azulongmon finalmente comenzó a comprenderlas, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dirigió a esos niños con unas últimas palabras.

Zhuqiamon: _mil bendiciones los acompañen, en ustedes recae la esperanza de este nuevo evangelio, el evangelio de la vida en la que las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas creen , nosotros como los guardianes del mundo digimon, les encomendamos que realicen una nueva leyenda; la leyenda en la cual los guerreros legendarios apoyaron al ángel divino de la creación a desterrar las tinieblas para toda la eternidad y crear un paraíso en vida._

Los dos jóvenes que irían solos al mundo humano, sonrieron ante las palabras de autoestima que dijo Zhuqiamon, juntos crearían una nueva leyenda, no, no una leyenda sino un evangelio, el evangelio de los guardianes. Caminaron hacia una recamara secreta del palacio, mirando arriba podían ver el mundo humano de los digimon tamers; una gran columna de luz los envolvió y así fue como iniciaron un nuevo viaje, los esperarían nuevas aventuras, un viejo enemigo y un nuevo aliado, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a eso desde que conocen a los digimon.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo X- próximo capítulo se titula "Capítulo XI-El evangelio según la hechizera"**

**NOTA: **en el siguiente capi, pienso hacer un crossover con una serie de anime distinta a digimon, pero los personajes que presentare tendrán un trama relevante en esta y las historias por venir; espero que lo hayan disfrutado y comenten si quieren hacerlo.


	11. El evangelio según la hechizera

**Capítulo XI El evangelio según la hechizera**

Mundo Paralelo, universo alternativo, Japón

Una mujer se encontraba sentada en las afueras de su tienda, tomando algo de alcohol con un pequeño acompañante, este era lo más parecido a un peluche de color negro, el nombre de esta pequeña criatura, Mokona. La mujer se identificaba como Yuuko, la bruja que podía conceder deseos y viajar entre las distintas dimensiones del multiverso; además de ser consciente de lo que pasa en cada uno de ellos. Distintos seres provenientes de muchos mundos cruzaban hacia su plano existencial con el objetivo de pedirle alguna cosa muy importante, aunque siempre cumpliera, pedía a cambio algo para poder cumplir el deseo.

Efectivamente recordaba ese día muy bien, cuando un ser que provenía de una dimensión diferente a la suya vino para pedirle algo a ella..

_FLASH BACK_

_El día fue tormentoso por decir lo menos, cualquier persona común y corriente sólo era uno de esos días en que el clima no parecía cooperar; pero para ella, era la señal de que algo grande se acercaba, algo de inmenso poder, una de los asuntos de lo inevitable. Espero pacientemente en la entrada de su tienda con sus ayudantes Maru y Moro, cuando finalmente ocurrió; una luz dorada hizo presencia en el lugar tomando la forma de un dragón de oro, las tres personas podían contemplar la figura de aquel ser, tenía una figura imponente pero sabían que no les haría daño, enfocando a Yuuko con sus ocho ojos, comenzó a hablarle a la conocida bruja de las dimensiones._

_-Eres renombrada mucho en mi mundo, lo sabías- decía la extraña criatura._

_-No muchos seres pueden reconocer mi existencia, al parecer tu fuiste uno de ellos, ¿no es cierto?- hablaba Yuuko con picaría, a lo que el dragón rió un poco._

_-te diré mi nombre, yo soy Fanglongmon, considerado una deidad por criaturas conocidas como digimon- finalmente se presentaba el visitante de otra dimensión._

_Yuuko: tienes una apariencia muy preocupada, tú sueles solucionar los problemas que aquejan a tu mundo, pero este es mucho más grande, verdad._

_Fanglongmon: diste directo en el clavo, una profecía que afecta la existencia de muchas dimensiones esta comenzando a ocurrir, necesito que me ayudes a guiar a un niño en los senderos del destino._

_Yuuko: necesito que seas claro, cuéntame con detalles pues despertaste mi curiosidad._

_Fanglongmon: en mi mundo existe una antigua profecía la cual dice que en un día venidero aparecerá un ángel con el don del creador, su camino cruzara con el maligno donde desatará una guerra que involucrara muchos mundos; en esta historia habrá dos desenlaces si la maldad del caído prevalece todo cuanto conocemos se extinguirá en un parpadeo; en cambio, si la bondad del elegido resulta victoriosa, el camino hacia el futuro seguirá._

_Yuuko: Ya veo lo que quieres decir, esta es una profecía en la que se involucran distintos mundos, todos somos participes, ¿Verdad?._

_Fanglongmon: como lo dijiste, te elegí a ti por tu habilidad de ver sobre los hilos del destino, o acaso crees que tu interferencia en los planes de Fei Wong paso desapercibida por nosotros, los dioses._

_Yuuko: esta bien, interferiré nuevamente en el destino de un mundo._

_Fanglongmon: necesito que el humano conocido como Takato Matsuki pueda crear a través de su dispositivo un compañero que sea producto de sus ideales y sueños._

_Yuuko: ¿Cuál seria el objetivo en tu deseo, Dios de los Digimon?_

_Fanglongmon: pues veras, después de descifrar las palabras proféticas llegamos a la conclusión que el elegido tendría que ser un ser humano, uno que tenga conexión con el inmortal que nos creo a todos nosotros; el maligno se identifico como el terrible lucemon, rey de las legiones infernales; el humano llamado Takato y lucemon tiene una profundo enlace que los hace camaradas, necesito que el niño tenga uno a parte con el fin de alentar los planes del señor de los caídos._

_Yuuko: de acuerdo, al parecer el maligno al cual llamas lucemon debe saber de esto; no debemos perder tiempo, sin embargo, todo deseo tiene un preció._

_Fue en ese momento en el cual una nueva presencia se sintió en todo el lugar; el visitante adoptaba la forma de un caballero con capa roja, portaba con sigo una lanza y un escudo; dirigiendo su mirada a la bruja se inclino ante ella y luego comenzó a hablar._

_-Yo soy Gallantmon, soy conocido como un caballero de la realeza que siempre estoy al servicio de los dioses, y me ofrezco a cumplir con el pago requerido para que el deseo del señor Fanglongmon pudiera hacerse realidad- el digimon conocido como Gallantmon levantó la mirada a esperar una respuesta de la maga dimensional. Esta asintió lentamente para poder seguir hablando._

_Yuuko: acepto el pago, usare tu esencia para hacer posible el nacimiento de el compañero del niño; de ahora en adelante me dispondre a intervenir en los planes de lucemon, ese es el camino de lo inevitable._

_Fanglongmon: Gallantmon, ¿por qué te ofreciste para esto?._

_Gallantmon: cuando mi cuerpo fue destruido por lucemon, pensé que ya no tendría algún uso en este mundo; pero finalmente llegó una oportunidad la cual no podía pasar por alto, usaría hasta lo último de mi alma para poder detenerlo, esa es mi razón mi lord._

_Fanglongmon: supongo que es asunto de lo inevitable, mi misión esta hecha, me sumergiré en un sueño del cual solo despertare en el momento justo; el resto se lo dejo a ustedes dos._

* * *

Hasta hoy había desempeñado el papel que Fanglongmon impuso sobre ella, interfirió con mucho de los planes de lucemon, y este último era consciente de eso; de nuevo estaba atrapada en un juego de ajedrez como en el que se vio con Fei Wang; pero esta vez ella era un sustituto del oponente real de lucemon, que en ese entonces era el gran dragón de oro; pero pensaba al mismo tiempo que estos juegos soló era un disfraz que ocultaba algo realmente grande. En cuanto a Fei wang, se preguntaba como esos se encontraban esos viajeros con la búsqueda de las plumas.

-señora yuuko, ya llegue- decía Watanuki que se presentaba a trabajar, como siempre lo hacía.

Yuuko: llegas tarde, bueno, no importa, prepara algo para de comer.

Watanuki: si señora, ¿cómo va la cosa de los deseos?

Yuuko: pues ahora tengo que ponerme a trabajar, pues me dieron el pago hace mucho tiempo.

Watanuki: ya veo, ¿tiene que ver con esos sujetos que llegaron de otro mundo?

Yuuko: no, es algo de mucho más atrás; pero igual o más importante, pero tu qué preguntas, mejor ve a cocinar.

El muchacho resignado, no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso, camino directo a la cocina seguido por la Mokona negra; la maga de las dimensiones vuelve a poner su mirada en los cielos; ahora tenía que buscar maneras nuevas de como interferir, sabía que lucemon de alguna manera intentaría sacarla del escenario, no podía darse ese lujo, ese ángel caído debía ser detenido a cualquier costo, en caso contrario todas las dimensiones serían destruidas por el poder de las tinieblas. La mujer empezó un monologo al viento

-los misterios que pueda traer el destino pueden llegar a ser casi indescifrables, pero cunado llega el momento justo se revelan por si solos ante nosotros- fumó un poco de su pipa y siguió hablando.

-al parecer son los mismos protagonistas siempre, lo correcto y lo incorrecto, luz y sombra, el bien y el mal- todo parecía concluir en que da alguna manera un ser benevolente se terminaría enfrentando a alguien perverso y cruel, pero esto era definitivo, se sentía diferente de alguna manera.

-la batalla final comenzó desde el inicio de los tiempos, y ahora esta llegando a su clímax; el típico armagedón- Yuuko silencia un momento, se preguntaba que haría Clow en una situación como esta.

* * *

País de Clow, Templo del tiempo

Las antiguas ruinas eran el escondite de un poderoso mago, su nombre Fei Wang, uno de los descendientes del brujo Clow; usualmente observaba el viaje de la princesa en busca de las plumas que se dispersaron en diferentes dimensiones; pero esta ves su espejo mostraba algo muy diferente, era el paisaje del mar de las tinieblas; esa era una de las pocas cosas que no tenia previstas, pensaba cuando lucemon cojerá interés en las plumas, porque de alguna manera ya sabia de su existencia. No podía permitírselo de ninguna manera, sin embargo, era incierto que tendría en la cabeza el poderoso señor de los ángeles de la oscuridad.

Enfocó la imagen del gigantesco castillo gótico del soberano oscuro, la recamara especial donde se encontraba el amo del orgullo; lentamente este abría los ojos desde el tubo donde descansaba, sonriendo inició un discurso con su observador.

Lucemon: _¿acaso mis actividades llamaron la atención de seres de otras dimensiones?_

Fei Wang: no te hagas el estúpido, tu más que nadie conoce las reglas de interferencia que pueden tener diferentes criaturas en diferentes planos de la realidad.

Lucemon: _no eres tan tonto como creía, sin embargo, debo recordarles a todo ser viviente lo que pasa cuando se meten en mi camino._

_-_no me estoy metiendo en tu camino, solo ten cuidado de no interferir en el camino que he preparado para ellos- decía el mago algo ofendido, observaba como su conversador reía un poco antes de seguir hablando.

Lucemon: _no estas en condiciones de exigirme nada patético mortal, usare todos los recursos disponibles para lograr mi objetivo, incluyendo esas plumas._

Eso alteró sus nervios, acaso le estaba declarando la guerra ese tonto, nada se interponía entre él y su sueño anhelado; mostrando una actitud fría hacia el ángel mostró una sonrisa descarada, lo cual irritó un poco a lucemon.

Fei Wang: tu no tienes el poder de viajar entre dimensiones, algo que jamas conseguirás, pero yo obtendré esa habilidad más pronto de lo que crees; para poder trascender incluso sobre los ángeles, juró que si haces algo que afecte el viaje de la princesa tu preciado **adepto de la creación **es quién lo pagara caro

Lucemon: _no me amenaces, lo último que veras de mi insolente es el mismo poder de las tinieblas desgarrando tu sueño tan miserable, recuerda que los días de las revelaciones están sobre nosotros._

Con esas últimas palabras la imagen dejo de proyectarse, por el bien de su sueño tendría que rogar para que ninguna de las plumas acabarán en los mundos donde el Mar de las Tinieblas podía interferir directamente, porque si eso sucedía le daría la llave a los siete reyes demonio para entrar a otros planos y poder agilizar sus planes, pero era obvio que lucemon poseía un plan de contingencia, para ese caído no eran necesarias las plumas; de alguna manera sus movimientos iban enfocados hacia un ser que nació con esa característica; el único ser que podía cruzar las dimensiones por su cuenta, el misterioso Milleniummon, al parecer el sello del ojo tendría que romperse antes de lo previsto.

* * *

Japón, Mundo de la Bruja.

Era de noche, yuuko estaba en su sofá muy pensativa, no se dio cuenta cuando lo Mokona negra había entrado en la habitación, extrañado el pequeño le salta en el hombro para llamar su atención.

Mokona: oye, al final que esperas después de que el camino concluya

yuuko: sabes, ahora me he propuesto a una sola cosa, hacer que los que pidan mi ayuda logren encontrar la felicidad.

Mokona: ya veo, en cuanto a lucemon sabemos que esta detrás de ese muchacho.

Yuuko: si, ese jovencito tiene un corazón tan puro como el de la princesa, pero un destino más grande.

Mokona: haremos todo lo posible para detener la oscuridad, eso tenlo por seguro

Yuuko: pero el ángel caído no nos dejara las cosas fáciles, además estamos limitados en nuestra linea de acción

-señorita Yuuko, no puede darse por vencida así, usted puede ganarle esa batalla- decía Watanuki, quien ya estaba preparándose para irse a casa, pero no pudo dejar de oír las palabras de la maga.

Yuuko: claro que no, tampoco le dejaremos las cosas fáciles a ese sujeto

Mokona: así se habla.

Yuuko: intervendremos porque también es nuestro futuro, al final la luz no espera en esta travesía llamada vida y hay que luchar para poder encontrarla, ese es nuestro modo de vivir, y el evangelio en el que creemos.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo XI- próximo capítulo se titula "Capítulo XII-El evangelio de Lucifer"**


	12. El evangelio según Lucifer

**Capítulo XII-El evangelio según Lucifer**

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas

La mayoría de los ejércitos infernales estaban reunidos, encabezandolos se encontraba Demon y Lilithmon, y encima de los mares oscuros Dagomon, los tres seres oscuros voltearon a ver hacia el castillo de lucemon, una onda expansiva fue en su dirección dando señal que el señor de los caídos regresaba de su corto sueño, momentos después una luz blanca se hizo presente, el terrible ángel de los abismos se encontraba en una posición encima de todos los presentes que se inclinaron ante su presencia; todos esperaban pacientemente en el cual su amo comenzara a hablarles.

Lucemon: _supongo que todo esta en su lugar_

Demon: _claro mi lord, los ejércitos ya sean movilizado tal como lo pidió, la semilla estara en nuestras manos según lo planeado._

Lilithmon: _espero que mi señor no nos guarde rencor por nuestra travesura en el mundo humano._

Lucemon: _no, pueden estar tranquilos en cuanto eso pero no tolerare otra insubordinación; lo importante ahora es cumplir con nuestros designios actuales._

Dagomon: _ya llego el mensaje de Barbamon, fallo al intentar destruir a los guerreros legendarios; sin embargo, nos aseguro que cuando las puertas estuvieran abiertas, sus hombres se harían cargo de esa situación tan molesta._

Lucemon: _eso ya no tiene importancia alguna, da la orden Demon, ataquemos a esos elegidos._

Demon: _por supuesto mi señor._

El señor demonio de la ira dió la orden a sus subordinados quien estaban en los dominios de Azulongmon, los cuales fueron de inmediato a atacar el palacio de la Bestia Sagrada; si no lo lograban esa ves, tendrían otros recursos, esto era el comienzo de una batalla de resistencia entre los dos bandos. Lucemon alzo sus brazos creando como reacción que las aguas oscuras se levantaran de su sitio, formando una pantalla la cual podían observar los movimientos de sus dos soldados, elegidos especialmente para esta misión.

* * *

Palacio de Azulongmon, Cuadrante Este del DigiMundo

Mephistomon creo un hueco en el palacio con una de sus técnicas secretas, de todos los seres del área oscura, él era el más emocionado pues al fin tendría su aclamada venganza; los elegidos se acercaron al lugar de la explosión; la batalla empezaría en poco tiempo cuando sostenierón sus digi-vices al frente del digimon demonio, magnamon fue el primero en enfrentarse al enemigo dando inicio a una serie de patadas y golpes de ambos adversarios, se separaron por un momento para mirarse los rostros.

Mephistomon: Magnamon de los caballeros reales, será un placer aplastarlo en esta velada.

Magnamon: inténtalo si puedes ser de las tinieblas.

Mephistomon: entonces no hay nada de que hablar **_Sábado Negro._**

Acumulando energía negativa en sus manos vuela directo hacia magnamon el cual a penas esquiva la técnica, pero no tiene tanta suerte con una patada que le da el carnero demoníaco. el caballero de los milagros se repone rápidamente y responde al enemigo "**_Disparo de Plasma"._**los misiles enviados al demonio son esquivados y repelidos por los poderes de este, pero algunos logran impactarlo, no dejándole más remedio que solo cubrirse con los brazos; mientras la batalla se desarrollaba en las afueras del santuario sagrado Ken estaba oculto en una recamara secreta, desconocido para todos, un invitado no esperado entra en esa habitación.

Ken: tu, ¿Quién eres?

-permiteme presentarme, mi nombre es Murmuxmon, un ángel caído que obedece las ordenes del señor Demon- el demonio cambia formas pudo burlas con éxito los protocolos de seguridad, pero no todos... **_"_****Treasure Mallet"**un maso impacta al digimon oscuro, estrellándolo contra la pared; el maso se convierte en chatsuramon.

Chatsuramon: súbete a mi espalda

Ken: esta bien

Murmuxmon: no escaparan de mi.

Ken montado en la espalda del deva corren frenéticamente hacia los aposentos del gran soberano del este mientras son perseguidos por el enemigo, son arrojados algunos ataques de fuego hacia ellos, pero, por fortuna los logran esquivar mientras continúan en movimiento. Murmuxmon no dejaría que llegaran con la gran bestia sagrada, sin embargo, tenía un plan de respaldo; pues de todos modos tenía la capacidad de cambiar de forma, aunque existieran algunos digimon los cuales se le prohibió adoptar sus apariencias, había uno en particular que podría usar.

En las afueras, magnamon y mephistomon seguían en la pelea que ninguno de los dos parecía ceder, "**_Magna Luz"_**los rayos de su cuerpo son esquivados con facilidad por su enemigo quien mostraba una risa de burla, con el poder de los milagros el caballero le propina un buen golpe al carnero monstruoso quien lo hace chocar contra el suelo; levantandose inmediatamente comienza de nuevo un intercambio de golpes y patadas en todas direcciones. Desconocido para el guerrero milagroso es golpeado por un nuevo atacante, era un Icedevimon.

Davis: eso no es justo, son dos contra uno

Tk: descuida, te ayudaré.

Angemon también se une a la batalla contra el demonio de hielo, "_**Golpe de Fe", "Lluvia de Hielo";** _los dos poderes colisionan de manera violenta, el bastón del ángel le da un buen golpe al enemigo; pero Icedevimon se repone y lo ataca con su garra, los devidramon comenzaron a llegar rodeando el palacio dejando como última salida.

TK: vamos angemon, tendremos que digi-evolucionar al máximo nivel

Angemon: claro TK, **_Angemon digivole too_**

Un resplandor cubre al ángel para mostrar al terror de la oscuridad, de ese destello aparecía **Dominimon, **el gran soldado celestial perteneciente al orden de las dominaciones invoca a excalibur que guarda en su antebrazo y comienza a atacar a los devidramon que no tienen la oportunidad de defenderse, Icedevimon lo ataca por un costado pero no hace gran efecto en el digimon sagrado, el resultado es su muerte como el de los otros que cayeron bajo la espada. Magnamon es empujado de un golpe por Mephistomon, pero el caballero se reúne con el ángel supremo.

Mephistomon: no soy cualquier ángel caído al que ustedes se hayan enfrentado y ahora se los demostrare **_Requiem Negro._**

Una gran cantidad de energía de la zona oscura es lanzada hacia los dos digimon; después solo se escucha una explosión y la risa maniática del demonio con cara de carnero

* * *

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas

Lucemon observaba la batalla que el desencadeno en pocos segundos, confiaba en que Murmuxmon trajiera a Ichijouji ante su presencia; muy despreocupado y aburrido estaba pues confiaba con certeza el resultado. Más fue interrumpido por Lilithmon: "_mi señor, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Mephistomon pueda usar ese ataque?". _El caído le sonrió con ternura como si se tratara de la pregunta de un niño pequeño.

Lucemon: _veras, ese Mephistomon no es como cualquiera que habita la zona oscura, le ordene a Demon recoger los datos mentales de Apocalymon._

Lilithmon: _Apocalypmon! Ese digimon puede borrar la realidad si así lo desea._

Lucemon: _puedes estar tranquila, pues yo limite esos poderes, de todas formas, su odio hacia los elegidos lo hacia una pieza oportuna para esta ocasión._

Demon esperaba ansioso, el seguía mandando tropas que permanecían en el digimundo, muy pronto abrumarían a los elegidos. Sin embargo...

* * *

Palacio de Azulongmon

De la recamara donde se encontraba el poderoso digimon, fue arrojado un trueno que arraso a las tropas enemigas; por las puertas del gran salón entraba Chatsuramon y Ken mientras eran perseguidos por Murmuxmon, un nuevo rayo fue dirigido al demonio que a penas puede esquivarlo, una llamarada oscura sale de la boca del cambia formas pero es bloqueado por las cadenas de Azulongmon. El señor demonio sonrió cruelmente mientras cambiaba de forma, Ken se horrorizo al ver el amo de sus pesadillas, no era nadie más que Milleniummon.

Murmuxmon/Milleniummon: He regresado por mi semilla, niño ven con migo si no quieres que tus amigos mueran en manos de los reyes demonio.

Ken: ¿Eras tu, todo este tiempo?

Murmuxmon/Milleniummon: Pues quien más creías que estaría interesado en la semilla..

Azulongmon: _No lo escuches, ese no es el verdadero Millleniummon; maldito, como te atreves si quiera a adoptar esa forma._

Murmuxmon/Milleniummon: ¿Qué harás entonces, destruirme?

Para Azulongmon ya era más que suficiente, comenzó a dibujar un circulo con su cuerpo, en el interior una poderosa energía se manifestaba e inmediatamente fue lanzada hacia el impostor, este sale del castillo para poder esquivarlo, como resultado todo se derrumbó y un gran temblor asoló al digimundo.

* * *

Mar de las Tinieblas

Esto en definitiva era divertido de ver, quien diría que Murmuxmon adoptaría la forma de Milleniummon; pero a la vez cansado, ya estaban tardando demasiado. Lucemon tocando el espejo de agua que había creado mostró una postura firme, se retiro lo suficiente para desencadenar su técnica más pavorosa "**_Cruz Suprema";_**la cruz formada por los planetas del sistema solar traspaso el espejo de agua llegando a su lugar de destino, las consecuencias fue una destrucción inimaginable, todas las tropas infernales le miraban con temor, Dagomon y los dos reyes demonio esperaban en silencio, lo que mostraba las oscuras aguas era desolador.

El hermoso palacio había caído por completo, para enojo del amo del orgullo la Bestia Sagrada formó un campo con el cual se protegió a si mismo y a los niños elegidos, sus enviados también estaban de pie. Por la fuerza de su ataque, Azulongmon se miraba debilitado, sus siervos aprovecharian la oportunidad de lograr el objetivo. -_finalmente todos mis sueños se harán realidad- _eran las palabras del caído.

Dagomon: _¿Qué es lo que piensas lograr con ese humano, mi lord?_

Lucemon: _para alcanzar la perfección, la luz y la sombra deben ser uno._

Dagomon: _aun no comprendo por qué ese tamer es tan importante._

lucemon: _verás, toda sombra debe tener una luz, y toda luz una sombra; Takato Matsuki representa la luz de que carescó, mientras yo represento la maldad de la que él es capaz, ¿Ahora lo entiendes?_

continuando con su pequeña explicación siguió hablando "_no hay nadie más compatible conmigo, cuando estemos juntos finalmente poseeré el juicio para indicar que es correcto y que no, es decir, me convertiré en una existencia mayor a Dios y creare un mundo perfecto en la que todos sigan mis mandatos. Pero siempre hay quienes se interponen, esos serán los malvados en mi evangelio; yo me convertiré en el redentor de los universos, si, no puede haber nadie mejor que yo"._

Todos escuchaban y no podían creer lo soberbio que podía ser, pero era su manera de ser; no pusieron mucha atención de todas maneras, tenían deberes que cumplir. Además Demon muy pronto pondría a prueba la semilla de la ira, su fin era simple, la destrucción de todas las cosas, ver el sufrimiento de los seres vivos en cualquier dimensión posible, y el ser el causante, eso era en lo que su pecado capital lo había transformado.

* * *

Ruinas del Palacio de Azulongmon

Murmuxmon bajo la mascara de Milleniummon atacó a sus enemigos aprovechando lo débil que estaba La gran Bestia Sagrada "**_Destructor Dimensional",_**incluso para este señor demonio esa técnica requiere demasiado poder, el tiempo empezó a retorcerse y una gran choque se dirigió contra sus adversarios; por fortuna el ataque no es tan poderoso como el original, y es bloqueado por Dominimon y Magnamon.

Davis: ken, ¿Quién es ese digimon?

Ken: el es el terrible Milleniummon, alguien que derrote hace mucho tiempo.

Azulongmon: _acabare esto yo mismo, despídete impostor._

Azulongmon comienza a levantarse para desatar su poder más devastador, al parecer ya se había recuperado de las heridas provocadas por la cruz suprema; **_"Danza Raijin"_ ** múltiples rayos se ciernen sobre los digimons de las tinieblas, los cuales hacen todo lo posible para esquivarlos. Mephistomon logra escabullirse pero murmuxmon tiene un destino diferente, una gran concentración de estos lo impactan obligandolo a abandonar su disfraz. Murmuxmon debilitado por sus heridas comienza a reírse como maníaco, "creen que ya ganaron, ilusos; jehova lucemon no se detendrá ante nada, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la semilla caiga en nuestro poder" después de decir estas palabras se lanza contra sus enemigos, pero es interceptado por una patada de magnamon que lo envía directamente contra el suelo.

Mephistomon no se queda atrás y ataca a Dominimon el cual se defiende con su espada excalibur, lanzando una esfera de oscuridad hace que el ángel retroceda mientras que vuela directo a Ken, pero es retenido por su adversario el cual lo arroja lejos del lugar **_"Excalibur final"._**en la espada concentra energía que es lanzada como una ráfaga la cual acaba con el demonio. Inesperado para todos, los datos restantes del soldado de las pesadillas comienza a tomar forma, reconociéndola de inmediato, era **Apocalymon.**

Apocalymon: fui resucitado para exterminarlos, no crean que me ganaran así de fácil.

Creando una gran un vórtice, todo se arrastra a este; por un ataque de Murmuxmon ken se separa de los otros y cae en la singularidad creada por el digimon que sólo busca destruir, rápidamente el cambia formas cruza el portal creado que posteriormente se cierra.

Tai: ¿Qué rayos hiciste?!

Apocalymon: solo lo envié a la zona oscura, una ves hecha esta tarea podre consumar mi venganza.

El gigantesco monstruo se disuelve en siluetas oscuras para adoptar una nueva forma, ahora parecía un gran centauro demoníaco con dos alas de color negro, el cual rugió diciendo su nombre "**Yo soy Gulfmon y este será su fin _Grito de los Muertos",_**un horripilante chillido se extendió por todas partes, Tai y Matt levantaron sus digi-vices, en una explosión de luz surgió el caballero omega Omnimon que bloqueo la devastadora técnica con su espada, el caballero real golpea a la enorme bestia logrando que retrocediera pero esta le devuelve el favor con un manotazo que empuja al caballero sagrado un poco hacia atrás. **_"Cañón Supremo", "Réquiem Negro"_ ** por muy poderoso que fuera la técnica del demonio no era rival para el omega, la energía sagrada traspasó a la fuerza de las tinieblas y impacto contra Gulfmon desintegrandolo, y esta vez acabando con los pensamientos malignos de aquel ser.

Derrotaron a uno de los adversarios, pero Ken fue raptado y se encontraba en la zona oscura en estos momentos, esto era una perdida, habían fracasado pero no perdido las esperanzas.

Azulongmon: _niños elegidos, su deber ahora es llegar al mundo de la oscuridad, abriré la puerta para ustedes; sin embargo, estarán por su cuenta, deben evitar a toda costa que esos individuos logren sus objetivos, sería una catástrofe si ellos obtuvieran el poder de esa semilla._

Davis: no te preocupes, traeremos a nuestro amigo sano y salvo, eso lo aseguramos.

Todos los demás asintiendo con la cabeza, cruzaron hacia el mar de las tinieblas gracias al poder del gran soberano, no quería presumir pero, esta una habilidad que poseía junto con sus hermanos gracias a las memorias del creador de su raza, el Dios del Tiempo y el Espacio ZeedMilleniummon. Una vez cruzaron la puerta soló quedo rezar para que todo saliera bien, la siguiente batalla definiría muchas cosas.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo XII-el próximo capítulo se titula "Capítulo XIII-El Dios del Mar de las Tinieblas"**


	13. El Dios del Mar de las Tinieblas

**Capítulo XIII El Dios del Mar de las Tinieblas**

Shinjuku, Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios de Zhuqiamon

Por suerte para los tamers, Hypnos contaba con un hospital interno con el cual tratarían las heridas que habían sufrido en esas batallas contra Demon y Lilithmon. En una habitación de recuperación se encontraba Takato con sus pensamientos, guilmon dormía en el suelo; pidió que lo dejaran sólo, no quería hablar con nadie, además tenía que aclarar sus ideas

- Me cuesta creer que esto este pasando. Menos mal que nuestros padres están a salvo

Si, sus padres por fortuna se refugiaron en el edificio cuando comenzaron las peleas, recordaba llorar a su madre cuando al fin pudo verla, como odiaba preocupar a quienes quería; pero algo resaltaba en sus pensamientos, la imagen del ángel que detuvo la batalla con su devastador poder, sintió un escalofrió tan horrible cuando desato aquel ataque. Se sobresaltó cuando una extraña niebla comienza a rodear el cuarto donde se encontraba y escucho el sonido incesante de las olas que llegaban a la costa.

-_Ven con nosotros- _una voz comenzaba a hablarle, sin saber de que dirección provenía el solo podía mirar hacia todos lados, pero sin ningún resultado.

-¿Quién eres?¿Por qué quieres que valla contigo?

-_No es necesaria las presentaciones aun, nos veremos después; me reconocerás por que me encuentro sobre las aguas._

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- comenzaba a irritarle esa voz, no quería descifrar más misterios de los que tenia.

-_sólo espera el momento, vamos, ven con nosotros; pues tu destino es adentrarte en los mares-_

-Ya empiezas a fastidiarme, sólo quiero que me dejen en paz.

-_nadie puede escapar de su destino, ni siquiera tú, muy pronto lo entenderás. _

El ser extraño con quien conversaba comenzaba a burlarse de él, eso ya desesperaba al tamer el cuál se cubría sus oídos con sus manos para no tenerlo que oír más, sintió una mano en el hombro, volteándose a ver descubrió que era su madre que lo miraba con preocupación, al igual que su compañero digimon que lo observaba con ojos tristes. El joven aparento estar bien, pero era un mal mentiroso de todas maneras; para Mie su hijo era un desastre, estaba sudoroso y con los ojos llorosos, además que no podía dejar de temblar un segundo, decidió que era mejor acostarlo mientras se reponía.

Guilmon: Madre de Takato, se pondrá bien.

Mie: Espero que si, no podría soportar si algo le llegara a pasar. Pero, algo le acabo de ocurrir.

Guilmon: le preguntare cuando vuelva a despertar, ¿Si?.

Mie: claro, eres de gran ayuda Guilmon, cuídalo bien.

La mujer salió de la habitación un poco más relajada, pero no podía quitarse el pensamiento de encima de que a su hijo le paso algo en ese cuarto, además fue informada que esos digimon que aparecieron estaban detrás de él. Estaba viendo las noticias las cuales mostraban a ese ser que parecía al Diablo, el sólo pensar que esa criatura perseguía a su niño, era algo aterrador sin mas palabras para describirlo; los fanáticos religiosos comenzaban a verse activos y diciendo que ya estábamos sobre el fin de los tiempos. Todo era bastante confuso, se dirigió donde estaban los demás adultos para encontrar respuestas a esta situación.

* * *

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas

Lucemon no podía estar más contento, finalmente lograría todos sus objetivos; se encontraba en las costas caminando alrededor de un cuerpo que estaba en el suelo, ese cuerpo era ken que estaba inconsciente mientras el ángel caído esperaba a que despertara. Dagomon observaba en silencio cuando sintió la presencia de los niños elegidos por Azulongmon en el área oscura.

Dragomon: _Mi señor, esos niños están... _

Lucemon: _lo se, encárgate de ellos, lleva contigo a Demon y Lilithmon. _

Dragomon: _como ordene amo, Demon _

Demon: _Ya se, no tienes que repetírmelo dos veces, estaré encantado de acabar a esos humanos y sus digimon. _

Lilithmon: _yo pienso quedarme aqui, no quiero que me molesten ahora._

Los dos reyes del maou y el dios del mar tenebroso miraban a lilithmon, con ojos abiertos, la razón por la cual ella no iría era que se rompió una uña en la anterior batalla; era increíble lo caprichosa que podía llegar ser la señora de los demonios. No se dijo mas, Dragomon se oculto en las aguas mientras se dirigía en la dirección de los niños elegidos, Demon lo siguió y Lucemon siguió caminando alrededor de Ken, el muchacho comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, lo primero que pudo ver era que se encontraba en el Mar de las Tinieblas, se puso de pie cuando escucho una voz que estaba detrás de él.

-_veo que finalmente estas despierto. _

volteando descubrió a un ángel de cabellos rubios que llevaba puesto una toga, tenía 10 alas blancas en la espalda y dos sobresalían en la cabellera, sus ojos eran de color azul y llevaba en tobillos y muñecas unos anillos de oro. Aquel ángel estaba sonriendo, parecía inofensivo pero algo le decía a Ken que era todo lo contrarió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-_Mi nombre es lucemon, soy quien gobierno estos territorios. _

-Ustedes, ¿para qué me necesitan?¿Por qué soy tan importante para el Mar de las Tinieblas?

-_No te creas el importante, pudo haber sido cualquier humano que llevara consigo la semilla de la oscuridad. _

Recordó cuando Demon estuvo por primera vez en el mundo humano e intento llevarse a todos esos niños, todo eso era por esa semilla, pero para qué la necesitaba, era acaso para hacerse más poderoso, aunque habían escuchado las intenciones de su enemigo quería escucharlo con sus propias palabras.

-¿Para qué quieren la semilla?

-_Es bastante simple, la necesito para cruzar las dimensiones en busca de algo importante. _

-Entonces, la leyenda es...

-_cierta, finalmente apareció quien es igual a mí, pienso encontrarlo y pedirle que se una a mi causa. _

-Nadie aceptaría tus intenciones, eres la fuente de la maldad, y ese humano es un elegido como nosotros, nunca se uniría a ti.

-_¿Creen qué aun pueden derrotarme? pero que tiernos, en cuanto tenga esa semilla de tu cuerpo, nada me detendrá; acepten la idea que ya perdieron. __  
_

Ken bajaba la cabeza ante la mirada burlesca del ángel, se preguntaba qué podría hacer él para remediar la situación. Davis caminaba por la zona oscura seguido por todos sus amigos, estaban determinados a rescatar a su compañero, sus digimon habían evolucionado hace un rato pues tuvieron que enfrentarse con algunos seres de las tinieblas que los atacaron en el momento en que llegaron al Hades. Dominimon, Magnamon, Omnimon y SlashAngemon mantenían la guardia en alto por si se presentaban nuevas amenazas, en el horizonte pudieron divisar un gran ejercito liderado por Demon.

Demon: _miren lo que trajo la marea, niños elegidos y sus compañeros digimon; les presentó a mi ejército **Bethor **, están tan ansiosos de luchar. _

Davis: dinos ya que hiciste con Ken.

Demon: _tendrán que pasar encima de mi para lograr ver a su amigo, tontos, ustedes cavaron su propia tumba._

Como si estas palabras fueran una orden, el ejército de Demon se abalanzó sobre los niños elegidos como una gran manada de mosquitos, los compañeros digimon avanzaron hacia la batalla, Omnimon usaba su cañón supremo contra un grupo de Skullgreymon venciéndolos al instante, Magnamon y Dominimon peleaban en equipo mientras se enfrentaban a dos Zambamon, SlashAngemon luchaba contra el Murmuxmon que los atacó en el palacio de Azulongmon. También apareció Valkyrimon y Magnadramon los cuales se dirigieron directo a Demon.

-**Flecha relámpago-,-Llama Sagrada-.**

Ambos ataques golpearon al rey demonio enviándolo metros atrás bajo su mirada incrédula, cuándo se volvieron tan poderosos esos sujetos. De las manos del rey oscuro salieron llamas las cuales fueron contrarrestadas por el dragón sagrado.

Demon: _tenemos a uno de los cuatro grandes dragones y un guerrero de gran nivel; veamos como contienen esto **Fulgor del Caos.** _

La energía sacrílegia que salia de sus manos era potenciada por la zona oscura, magnadramon y valkyrimon fueron golpeados de lleno por esta técnica y arrojados hacia las aguas oscuras por este, Valkyrimon es el primero en salir y trata de golpear a su enemigo pero este lo esquiva velozmente y una nueva llamarada lo ataca; el dragón sagrado lo muerde por la espalda lanzándolo a un lado preparándose para hacer acto de su poder más grande, pero... **_"Tridente Prohibido"._**

Un enorme tridente que emanaba una luz púrpura golpea a Magnadramon creando un orbe de oscuridad el cual se expandió en todas partes, valkyrimon fue consumido por este, deteniendo su crecimiento la esfera maligna hace explosión dejando a un gatomon y hawkmon muy débiles. Kari y Yoley corrieron en dirección donde habían caído sus compañeros, levantando la vista observaron todos la silueta que se alzaba sobre los mares de las tinieblas, esta gigantesca sombra empezó a hablarles.

-_Sellaron su destino al venir a este sitio, caerán todos ustedes ante el poder del Dios del mar de las tinieblas. _

Davis: ¿Quién rayos es este sujeto?

Kari: puedo sentirlo, ese ser concentra todo el poder de las tinieblas.

TK: estoy de acuerdo, ahora tenemos que deshacernos de esta fuente del mal.

-_son muy ilusos si creen que podrán destruirme, a mi, al gran Dragomon-_

Tai: ya lo veremos, ataca Omnimon.

El Caballero Real hace gala de su técnica más fuerte **_"Cañón Supremo",_**de la boca de Garurumon surge un poderoso rayo que se dirige a toda velocidad en la dirección del Dios oscuro, la gran silueta bloquea el ataque con su tentáculo mientras se mofaba ante un muy sorprendido Omnimon.

Dragomon: _que insignificantes gusanos, les daré su castigo ahora **Tridente prohibido.**_

A penas puede esquivar la lanza del sacerdote demoníaco, cuando impacta el suelo produce una enorme explosión dejando como resultado un gran cráter. Todos estaban conmocionados por la diferencia de poderes; Magnamon y Dominimon se unen a la lucha usando sus técnicas más fuertes, uno disparando un rayo dorado de su cuerpo mientras el otro usa su espada Excalibur, el ataque logra menguar solo un poco a la enorme bestia; una gran ventisca comienza azotar el horizonte empujando a ambos digimon mientras que Dragomon preparaba otra técnica mortal.

-"**_Mil látigos"- _** de su cuerpo los enormes tentáculos salen disparados a golpear a ambos digimon, los dos después de ese castigo caen agotados al suelo con dificultades para poder ponerse de pie, Dragomon preparaba de nuevo su tridente para exterminar a esas plagas, Omnimon estaba incapacitado enfrentándose a Demon, cuya pelea iba pareja. Todo parecía perdido para los niños cuando divisaron una luz brillante la cual se poso en Kari, todos la observaban, de pronto diez alas blancas salieron de su espalda ante las miradas impactadas del Dios oscuro y el demonio, se materializo látigos de color verde alrededor de ella y con toda tranquilidad empezó una conversación.

-**_Digimons que se retuercen en las sombras, atacaron a estos niños que solo cumplían con su misión, vengo a castigarles personalmente por haber interferido-. _ **

Demon: _Yggdrasil... no es común que el mismo Dios de los digimon venga por si sólo a la Zona Oscura. _

Dragomon: _eres un arrogante y pagaras por eso ahora mismo._

_-**Fulgor del Caos-,-Tridente Prohibido-.**_

Invocando al frente suyo un enorme cristal, con un destello en sus ojos la muchacha poseída lanzó su arma contrarrestando el ataque de los que fueron corrompidos, los látigos de color verde sujetaron a Dragomon y Demon sin dejarles escapatoria, veían con rabia a una mascara indiferente cuyo propósito era deshacerse de ellos. Lucemon, quien se encontraba lejos del conflicto miraba con odio la dirección donde apareció la divinidad, era muy pronto para que se revelara la identidad de los adeptos.

Ken permanecía dormido sobre un círculo mágico cual fin estaba extrayendo la semilla, el ángel caído se desesperaba, ni siquiera Dragomon sería contrincante para el mismo Dios de los Digimon, pero lo sería; una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, "**_Sistema Lucifer Código 666 Nivel de Purgatorio 1 activado"_**mientras el temible emblema del orgullo se hacía visible una gran bruma apareció en el campo de batalla, envolviendo a la silueta oscura hizo que todo el Mar de las Tinieblas comenzara a temblar, un aura negra recorría el cuerpo de este y torrentes de energía negativa eran disparadas en todas direcciones, al frente de la bestia la oscuridad se concentraba mientras retorcía el espacio y el tiempo alrededor; rayos de gran magnitud fueron lanzados hacia kari poseída.

Tai: Omnimon, protege a mi hermana.

Davis: Magnamon!

Los caballeros reales se pusieron al frente del ataque, creando un campo defensivo hacían lo posible para resistir, pero era demasiado, incluso para ellos. El escudo cedía poco a poco mientras Dragomon se reía, la niña poseída batió un poco sus alas creando enormes bloques de cristal que fueron lanzados al enemigo; para su pesar, la técnica del Dios digimon fue absorbido por la concentración de oscuridad, sin más remedió fortaleció el escudo de Magnamon y Omnimon.

Dragomon bramo furioso por la nueva defensa que respondía mejor a su poder, pero a la larga se convertiría en cuestión de tiempo antes de qué el escudo cediera; les enseñaría a todos la razón por la cual era llamado el Dios del Mar de las Tinieblas.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo XIII-el próximo capítulo se titula "Capítulo XIV-Los legendarios y el iluminado"**


	14. Los legendarios y el Iluminado

**Capítulo XIV-Los legendarios y el iluminado**

Shinjuku, Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios de Zhuqiamon

La sala de reuniones se convirtió en ese entonces en un comedor para todos los que se encontraban en aquel edificio, no era mucho lo que se podía comer pues las batallas de hace dos días dejaron pocas provisiones. Todos comían en silencio como si esperaban que cierta persona hablara, pero para esa persona conversar no era un cosa que tuviera en mente.

Yamaki: Takato, ¿en serio no recuerdas nada?.

-No, no recuerdo nada- decía el muchacho de manera cortante, era algo de lo que preferiría no hablar, rayos, ni siquiera entendía él mismo lo que estaba pasando.

Su madre lo veía sumamente preocupada, traían recuerdos a su mente la visión de su hijo en la habitación donde recibía tratamiento médico, algo malo estaba pasando y él lo sabia, lo que era peor, no le confiaba su problema a nadie prefiriendo cargar con todo lo acontecido, ella tenía un profundo miedo de que su hijo pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Henry: vamos Takato, puedes contar con nosotros, tus amigos, tu familia.

Takato: en serio, no se nada!

Parándose de la mesa molesto se retira del lugar ante la mirada incrédula de todos, Guilmon mirándolo con ojos tristes es el único que le sigue, antes de salir por la puerta el tamer sólo puede decir un "lo siento" mientras se marchaba, necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Kenta: ¿Por qué no confiara en nosotros?.

-supongo que necesita aclarar su cabeza- hablaba Rika muy despectiva ante todo, aunque le doliera que no confiara en sus amigos no lo demostraría.

Para todos era más que un hecho de que esto ya se salió de control, media ciudad desapareció en un parpadeo dejando lugar un desierto gris y muerto; ese día muchas personas perdieron a sus seres queridos a lo que muchos testigos llamaron un ángel, esto creó polémicas y causaron un aumento del fanatismo religioso, en los periódicos de todo el mundo llevaban títulos como "El final de los días se acerca" o "El juicio del ángel".

Takato se encontraba a fuera del edificio caminando sin rumbo, en compañía de Guilmon que lo miraba en silencio; de vez en cuando miraba su dispositivo, el cuál colgaba de su muñeca, y se preguntaba que pasaría luego. No quería que sus amigos salieran lastimados en algo que al parecer sólo le concernía a él.

-Oye Takato, ellos sólo querían ayudar- empezaba la conversación el digimon que lo acompañaba.

Takato: lo se guilmon, sólo no quiero que se involucren demasiado.

Guilmon: ellos son muy fuertes, ten seguridad que superaremos esta crisis.

Takato: gracias, tu siempre sabes como animarme.

El joven mostraba una sonrisa a su compañero y él le devolvía el gesto con la misma acción, cuando ambos se disponían a volver a Hypnos divisaron a lo lejos un campo de niebla, algo seguro era que algo cruzaba hacía su mundo y tenía que averiguar de que se trataba, corrieron ambos en esa dirección sin percatarse que alguien más observaba ese punto, llegaría lo más pronto posible al lugar y se encargaría de lo que sea que se encontrara en el lugar.

* * *

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas

-**_rápido niños elegidos, yo me ocupare de Dragomon y ustedes tendrán que detener a lucemon antes de que obtenga la semilla de Milleniummon-_**decía Yggdrasil a través de Kari.

Tai: tú ¿Quién eres y qué haces en el cuerpo de mi hermana?

Yggdrasil/Kari: **_no es el momento de responder esa pregunta, tranquilos que yo me encargaré de cuidarla._**

-Ya la escuchaste, vamonos Tai- hablaba Matt que ya se encontraba en uno de los hombros de Omnimon.

Gatomon: yo me encargare de cuidarla, ustedes vayan y rescaten a Ken. Tai al final asiente, junto con todos los demás elegidos se preparaban para el viaje.

Yggdrasil/Kari: _**los enviare a la ubicación del enemigo, mucha suerte niños elegidos.** _

-_No permitiré que escapen- _bramaba furioso Demon, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la joven poseída realizó un movimiento de manos mientras que sostenía el escudo, en un parpadeó los humanos junto con sus digimon desaparecieron del lugar, quedando en el lugar Dragomon, Demon, ella y gatomon que digi-evoluciono gracias a los poderes del Dios de los digital monsters.

Ken se encontraba aun inconsciente encima del circulo mágico, la semilla ya casi aparecía fuera de su cuerpo bajo la mirada ansiosa de Lucemon y la de lilithmon que esperaba que terminara para poder divertirse con el humano. El señor de los ángeles caídos no podía estar más contentó, cruzaría muy pronto por la dimensiones y se encontraría con el muchacho que le fue destinado a cuidar en un principio.

Muy pronto la sonrisa del señor del orgullo se borra de repente, esos malditos humanos pudieron burlar a Dragomon y se encontraban justo al frente suyo, igual no le sorprendía si Yggdrasil estaba con ellos, con su habitual expresión vacía de alguna manera una onda expansiva recorre el lugar como una ventisca que trata de empujar a sus enemigos, sin embargo, permanecían firmes ante la mirada amenazante del ángel caído que cambia a una burlesca.

-Devuélvenos a Ken!- reclamó con furia Yoley ante los dos sujetos que se encontraban en el lugar.

Lucemon: _niños insolentes, ustedes no están en la posición de hacer ningún reclamo, ni mucho menos ahora que estoy a punto de lograr mi objetivo._

Lilithmon: _Mi lord, me encargare de estas plagas por usted si... _

Lucemon: _descuida mi bella dama, yo me ocupare personalmente de jugar con ellos. _

El ángel estiraba un poco las piernas ante las miradas de los elegidos, pareciera que no lo tomara en serio y esto molestaba a Tai y Davis, al mayor porque le recordaba como Piedmon se burlaba de ellos, el menor por su parte sólo quería salvar a su amigo que se encontraba detrás de su enemigo.

Tai: Vamos Omnimon!

Matt: eres muy fuerte, puedes vencerlo.

Davis: Magnamon, te lo encargo.

Lucemon veía a sus adversarios acelerando a gran velocidad a su persona, con un "_disculpen si soy algo descuidado, hace mucho que no hago esto" _mueve su brazo hacia un lado creando una ráfaga de viento mucho más fuerte que empuja hacia atrás a los caballeros reales, los niños miraban si había alguna manera de rescatar a su compañero e interrumpir el proceso, pero Lilithmon estaba sentada a un lado de Ken, no habría manera de salvarlo sin antes vencer al ángel de cabello rubio.

Omnimon: _Espada Trascendental._

Sacando su espada intenta darle un corte con ella a lucemon, pero este la esquiva rápidamente, hace el mismo acto cuando el caballero omega intenta darle una patada; el ángel cerrando su mano en un puño la dirige hacia el pecho de su rival, aunque no lo alcanza a tocar Omnimon es empujado por este como si de verdad hubiera recibido el golpe.

-sólo esta jugando con nosotros- decía Omnimon cuando Magnamon llegó a su lado

Magnamon: le enseñaremos que no debe jugar con nosotros _Disparo de Plasma. _

La luz resplandeciente que sale de su armadura impacta contra el caído creando una gran explosión.

Cody: ¿le ganamos?.

Sin embargo, lucemon apareció del humo sin ningún rasguño cubriéndose con sus alas mientras miraba con aburrimiento, en sólo unos segundos el ángel se coloca al frente de los dos caballeros, juntando las palmas de sus manos del suelo invoca un rayo que impacta a ambos, era tal la magnitud de la energía que los dos son lanzados contra el suelo ante la mirada burlesca del rey demonio.

Lucemon: _vamos, levántense que ustedes no pueden ser vencidos por esa técnica solamente. _

Levantándose Omnimon del suelo apunta con su cañón al ángel que se encontraba encima de ellos, un gran haz potente saliendo de su brazo cruza los cielos oscuros, todo mundo esperanzados que esta vez no podría bloquear el ataque; Lucemon con solo poner las palmas de sus manos al frente suyo crea un campo de energía, el cual lo defiende del disparo. Aunque el proyectil energético comenzaba a empujar al enemigo el cual ya no mostraba su sonrisa confiada.

Cody: tu puedes Omnimon.

TK: vence a ese digimon de las tinieblas!

-_no celebren todavía, ahora les mostrare como me gané el título del rey de los abismos- _declarando lucemon de forma amenazadora, realiza de nuevo un nuevo movimiento de manos mientras el Peligro Digital resplandecía con un color rojo, el mundo de los abismos tembló de tal manera que todo ser en la zona oscura sabía que su señor estaba a punto de desatar un tormenta, algo sin igual, algo que era terror absoluto, simplemente no habían palabras para describirlo.

* * *

Shijuku, Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios de Zhuqiamon.

Finalmente dejaron el palacio del soberano de los territorios del sur, la primera mirada al punto donde llegaron fue una devastación incalculable; Takuya y Kouji habían llegado a su destino, sin embargo el lugar era algo lúgubre.

Takuya: ¿Qué rayos le paso a este lugar?

Kouji: pareciera que una bomba atómica hubiera caído en este lugar.

Takuya: y... ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar?

-Son elegidos, ¿cierto?- una voz hablo sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes, los dos voltearon a ver encontrándose con un caballero con matices grises y azules, también poseía una lanza y un escudo.

Kouji: y tu, ¿Quién rayos eres?

Takuya: vamos, responde a la pregunta.

-yo soy el caballero de los abismos que esta al servicio del señor lucemon, mi nombre es ChaosGallantmon- decía orgullosamente la figura que se presentó ante los humanos.

Takuya: ¿Sirves a lucemon?!

Kouji: no habrá más remedió que vencerte.

ChaosGallantmon: atrévanse si pueden, pues de todas maneras ustedes interferirán con mi misión, así que tendré que matarlos.

Kouji: vamos al último nivel, este enemigo se ve fuerte.

Su compañero asintiendo con la cabeza levanta su D-tector, acción que sigue el otro. La luz envuelve a ambos para dar lugar a los dos sucesores de los guerreros legendarios.

ChaosGallantmon: los guerreros legendarios, es un honor enfrentarme a ustedes.

Levantando su lanza contra sus enemigos corre con rapidez contra KaiserGreymon al cual intenta atravesarlo, pero este responde con la espalda que lleva en su espalda, dando una patada al caballero oscuro pone su arma de manera horizontal.

KaiserGreymon: **_Ballesta de Fuego._**

Se dispara energía de fuego la cual impacta a ChaosGallantmon haciendo un fuerte estruendo, de las llamas sale un rayo purpura que alcanza a su adversario empujándolo varios metros atrás. El caballero negro salta por los aires preparando otra técnica desde su escudo gorgon, pero MagnaGarurumon lo intercepta rápidamente golpeándolo; los guerreros legendarios se posicionan a cierta distancia de su enemigo el cual ya estaba de nuevo en forma después del ataque sufrido.

ChaosGallantmon: Nada mal, veamos que mas tienen.

MagnaGarurumon: Es hora de ponerle a esto fin **Bazuca Destructora. **

El caballero del caos poniendo su escudo delante suyo comienza a bloquear las municiones de MagnaGarurumon, esto mientras los rivales se movían por todas partes; desde Gorgon la energía se concentraba a tal punto que... "**Prisión Judeca" **el haz oscuro desapareció todo misil mientras se dirigía al guerrero que superó el poder de los legendarios, para la fortuna de este logra esquivar el tiro en el último minuto. KaiserGreymon se lanza de nuevo a la batalla pero ChaosGallantmon fue más rápido dándole un golpe con su defensa, haciendo que el guerrero de fuego callera al suelo.

El enemigo atacó de nuevo físicamente, los otros dos se preparaban, pero en ese momento.

-**Cañones Atómicos- **la energía atómica colisionó con el caballero oscuro inesperadamente, siendo arrojado contra el piso se levantó para ver como WarGrowlmon se erguía orgullosamente en el campo de batalla.

ChaosGallantmon: Vaya, vaya... finalmente llegó el invitado de honor.

-oye, tu estabas en el momento en el que Demon y Lilithmon llegaron aquí, ¿Qué es lo que buscan en este lugar? - le reclamó al caballero oscuro el muchacho que venía en uno de los brazos del gran digimon recién llegado.

ChaosGallantmon: si me acompañas tal vez te lo cuente.

- No juegues con nosotros - dijo WarGrowlmon.

KaiserGreymon: y no se te olvide que seguimos aquí.

Los dos descendientes de los guerreros legendarios ya se encontraban listos para luchar nuevamente, con la llegada de Takato y su compañero tenía que reconocer que estaba en desventaja.

- Pero que molestos - decía el caballero oscuro, sin más, se fue del lugar dejándolos a todos desconcertados.

El tamer dirigió su mirada ahora a otros dos digimon que se encontraban en el lugar, como WarGrowlmon le había dicho antes de que pudiera llegar al lugar, esos dos eran muy poderosos.

Takato: supongo que ustedes vinieron a detener a ChaosGallantmon, ¿cierto?.

Decía con desconfianza, pues con todo lo pasado últimamente ...

KaiserGreymon: tienes razón, puedes estar tranquilo.

MagnaGarurumon: si, somos amigos.

Aunque con las palabras de ambos, sentían que el chico no estaba del todo convencido.

KaiserGreymon: espera... te mostraremos que somos de confianza.

Mirando a su compañero, asintieron la cabeza a la vez, justo en ese momento una luz intensa se hizo presente en el lugar; el chico se había cubierto los ojos con su brazo lo apartó cuando el resplandor se disipó, no dando crédito a lo que veía, habían dos humanos en el lugar donde se encontraban esos digimon.

- lo ves, somos humanos... estamos aquí para ayudar - dijo uno de ellos, el que llevaba una gorra amarilla y camisa roja.

- lo que mi amigo quiere decir es que también somos niños elegidos, fuimos enviados por Zhuqiamon, tal vez lo conozcas. - habló su compañero.

Takato dejó la cara de desconfianza por una de intriga, esos dos parecían no mentir, pero generaron mil y un dudas que quería aclarar, suavizando un poco su rostro bajó del brazo de su compañero digimon y camino hacia ellos, tendrían muchas cosas de que hablar.

* * *

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas.

Omnimon y Magnamon se encontraban en el suelo con múltiples heridas por todo su cuerpo, no tuvieron el tiempo de defenderse de tal mortal ataque de su enemigo; los niños se ocultaron justo a tiempo en un escudo creado por Dominimon.

Matt: maldición!, lucemon es muy poderoso.

Davis: tenemos que hacer algo, debe alguna forma de rescatar a Ken

Mientras hablaba Davis tenía la mirada fija en su amigo que seguía siendo vigilado por Lilithmon, en cuanto a ella...

En las manos de la diosa de la muerte se completo de formar algo, ese algo era la semilla.

Lilithmon: _mi señor, la semilla esta completa. _

Lucemon, el cuál se encontraba por encima de sus rivales volteo hacia la señora de la lujuria, mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- _Finalmente, la semilla de milleniummon es nuestra - _

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo XIV - Próximo Capítulo se titula como "Capítulo XV - La luz que nunca podré alcanzar".**


	15. La luz que nunca podré alcanzar

**Capítulo XV La luz que nunca podré alcanzar**

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas

Lucemon no cabía de la dicha, finalmente la semilla de la oscuridad fue extraída por completo.

- _finalmente, esa semilla es nuestra - _decía muy alegre, casi pareciendo un niño pequeño.

- Alto ahí, no vamos a dejar que hagas nada con esa semilla - hablo Tai, ya recuperado de la impresión debido al poder de su enemigo.

Lucemon: _¿Cómo lo evitaran? Ustedes no son más que miserables insectos. _

- vamos, Omnimon! - casi como un reto, el muchacho con su voz valerosa le ordeno al caballero real a iniciar su ataque.

Con la espada trascendental intento asestar nuevamente un golpe, pero los resultados no fueron satisfactorios como fue la primera vez que lo intento; el ángel caído esquivaba con gran facilidad los ataques de su enemigo, con un suspiro cansado le dio una patada en su rostro mandándolo lejos.

- **Cruz Suprema -. **

Moviendo sus brazos en un parpadeo creo una alineación planetaria en forma de cruz lanzándola contra Omnimon, por desgracia este no puede eludirla a tiempo impactando con esa gran técnica, todo el Océano Oscuro volvió a estremecerse de manera violenta; en el suelo estaban agumon y gabumon heridos, sin duda lucemon era un enemigo terrible.

- ese maldito como puede ser tan fuerte, no le perdonaremos lo que ha hecho - menciono Davis.

Magnamon fue directo al ángel caído junto con Dominimon para poder enfrentarlo, hacían todo lo posible para poder darle un golpe pero siempre chocaban con una barrera invisible de energía mientras lucemon permanecía con brazos cruzados sin hacer ningún movimiento, dándole la espalda a esos digimon puso su mirada en Lilithmon y la semilla, captando el mensaje la señora de la lujuria se pone de pie por primera vez, era el momento para ella para poder entrar en batalla, sin embargo, no lo haría sola.

Levantando las manos al aire convocó en los cielos a un ejército de digimon de la oscuridad, compuestos principalmente por un Machinedramon, varios Neodevimon, Phantomon y un Zanbamon. Apuntando con su dedo los digimon del mundo de las tinieblas atacaron de manera inmediata a Magnamon y Dominimon alejándolos de Lucemon mientras el comenzaba a dirigirse donde estaba Ken.

- Cobarde, no nos des la espalda - bramaba con furia Takeru, pero el ángel simplemente no puso cuidado y siguió con su camino.

Matt: ni modo, tocara pasar a través de todos estos digimon.

Gabumon y Agumon ya levantados decidieron seguir en la lucha, aunque Tai y Matt se opusieran estos les hablaron que no podía dejar que el enemigo llevara la ventaja, los muchachos asintiendo con la cabeza alzaron los digivices al aire los cuales brillaban. MetalGarurumon y WarGreymon volaron por los cielos a despejar el camino de los neodevimon y phantomon presentes; Dominimon peleaba con el Machinedramon mientras que Magnamon se enfrentaba al Zambamon, la última defensa que se interponía entre Ken y los demás elegidos era Lilithmon la cual se erguía orgullosamente viendo batallar a sus tropas.

- Maldición, así no acabaremos nunca - hablaba Yoley mientras sostenía a Hawkmon en sus brazos, quien no se había recuperado de su anterior pelea contra Dragomon.

- Tenemos que seguir adelante - alentaba Davis a sus amigos.

Cody y Armadillomon viéndose a los ojos asintieron ambos con la cabeza, usando los poderes que les otorgó Azulongmon su compañero digievoluciono nuevamente en SlashAngemon, sus fuerzas fueron renovadas y el castigo sufrido por Dragomon no fue tan grande. El ángel peleó directamente con la bruja usando golpes que ella esquivaba y bloqueaba; Lucemon ya parado aun lado de Ken tomó la semilla con sus manos, usando la mano derecha un resplandor oscuro fue formado, el piso tembló por enésima vez mientras de este emergía una gran puerta, era la **Puerta de los Pecados Capitales. **

Los muchachos y sus digimon pelearon con más afán debido a que la puerta que le permitiría al enemigo cruzar dimensiones estaba presente, sin embargo Lilithmon y sus tropas no parecían ceder, no les convenía de todas maneras, odiarían enfrentarse al poder de la ira de su amo. La semilla se posiciono encima del gran portal para después quebrarse en partículas diminutas que caían encima del portal oscuro, un aura oscuro se vio a través de este ante la mirada atenta y alegre del ángel caído.

Lucemon: _vamos, ábrete puerta de los pecados capitales y llévame a mi destino , a la luz. _

Girando en una especie de baile al rededor del elegido que yacía en el suelo no podía ver la hora de que la puerta aceptara el poder de la semilla y así obtuviera la habilidad de cruzar las dimensiones, y entre más pronto mejor, finalmente lo vería a la cara; no más ilusiones, no tendría que caminar más en la oscuridad, definitivamente sería el comienzo de una nueva era, estaba al tanto de la futura traición de ChaosGallantmon por lo que una de las primeras cosas que haría era destruirlo. Los descendientes de Megidramon eran una molestia por no decir más.

- a partate, no vamos a dejar que se salgan con la suya - decía SlashAngemon mientras empujaba a Lilithmon.

- _no se metan en lo que no les conviene, ustedes perdieron, acéptenlo - _respondía la dama de la lujuria mientras se soltaba del agarre de ese ángel.

La espada de Zanbamon chocaba con excalibur, perteneciente a Dominimon; ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer mientras lanzaban golpe tras golpe. Machinedramon disparaba sus cañones cuyo objetivo era darle a Magnamon, el caballero real esquivaba las municiones mientras disparaba las suyas las cuales golpeaban con éxito al enemigo, este retrocedía un poco pero no se veía abrumado por las técnicas de su rival, la lucha aun seguiría entre los dos.

MetalGarurumon y WarGreymon estaban de espalda mientras eran rodeados por el ejército de perfeccionados.

- rayos, esto es interminable - hablaba WarGreymon.

MetalGarurumon: no podemos hacer nada más sino enfrentarlos.

WarGreymon: cierto, estas listo compañero.

MetalGarurumon: siempre... a la 1.

- 2 - su compañero en batalla seguía el conteo.

- **3 - ** dijeron los dos al unisono.

- **Terra Force -, - Aliento de Lobo Metálico - **

Los dos grandes poderes hicieron colisión contra los Phantomon y NeoDevimon que estaban en el lugar, con una gran explosión muchos de ellos desaparecieron del lugar en un parpadeo; pero quedaban algunos los cuales se abalanzaron sobre los dos de etapa mega, ambos se posicionaron en forma de defensa mientras esperaban a sus agresores.

- vamos, eres muy fuerte WarGreymon - alentaba Tai a su compañero.

- tu también MetalGarurumon - igualmente hacia Matt.

Takeru: todos ustedes pueden.

Lucemon los miraba, le causaba mucha risa que aun tuviera la esperanza de detenerlo, ya estaba todo perdido para ellos y no querían darse cuenta de ello; volteo su mirada cuando sintió que Ken despertaba nuevamente, el chico tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y no podía ponerse de pie, sus ojos de furia se posaron sobre el ángel caído que los miraba con constancia.

- maldito, no se que fue lo que hiciste pero jamas resultara - dijo el humano.

Lucemon: _ya extraje la semilla de ti, ya no hay nada que puedan hacer. _

Sonrió cuando ken mostró un rostro horrorizado por lo que estaba pasando, los niños elegidos sufrirían nuevamente por su culpa, esa persona que se suponía que debía proteger a cualquier costo ya se encontraba prácticamente en las manos de Lucemon, tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

- _no podrás hacer nada, además te estas muriendo - _dijo aquel ángel adivinando sus pensamientos.

Ken: eso no importa, aunque no me pueda mover, no dejare que lleves tus planes con éxito.

Dichas estas palabras el emblema de la bondad brilló desde su pecho, una gran luz salió de él haciendo que Lucemon se tapara los ojos, Lilithmon y sus tropas calleron al suelo arrodilladas debido a ese resplandor, aquel resplandor cubriendo el cuerpo de Ken hizo que finalmente se pusiera de pie y camino lentamente hacia los elegidos sin que los demonios pudieran hacer algo, quedando al frente de Davis le dijo lo que pudiera ser sus últimas palabras.

- Davis, mi querido amigo, no me queda mucho tiempo, te daré mi emblema de la bondad -

Davis: ¿pero qué estas diciendo? Estas hablando como si...

- Davis.. Voy a morirme - completo la frase que temía decir su amigo.

Davis: ¿Pero por qué?.

- cuando extragieron la semilla de mi cuerpo, hicieron mucho más que eso - trataba de explicarle al elegido por los milagros, antes de que el otro pudiera seguir hablando fue interrumpido por este mientras tenía su cabeza gacha.

- esa semilla estaba ligada a mi vida, si desaparece de mi.. yo.. eso no importa ahora, escúchame no vamos a poder evitar que Lucemon habrá la Puerta de los Pecados Capitales, pero aun así nos opondremos a él, yo no puedo hacer nada más, por eso te doy mi emblema, tendrás a mi espíritu de tu lado, por favor... acéptalo - terminando su discurso extendió sus brazos mientras sostenía en ambas manos el emblema. Davis lo recibió con lagrimas en los ojos, todos estaban luchando por no derramar llanto.

Cuando finalmente el símbolo de la bondad fue a parar en el pecho de Davis, Ken despareció en un montón de mariposas de luz que surcaron y iluminaron el cielo oscuro. Lucemon y Lilithmon había recuperado de aquel resplandor, el ángel caído se reía con suficiencia.

- _lastima que la muerte de su amigo fue en vano, observen... La Puerta finalmente se ha abierto - _

Todos le miraron con odio comprimido, el ángel ignorando las miradas de los jovenes entro en el portal, despareciendo de la vista de todos; la dama de la lujuria se quedo en el lugar con su horda a terminar con esos elegidos, los digimon dolidos lanzaron un grito de guerra al mismo tiempo que enfrentaban de nuevo a Lilithmon, todos se sintieron perdidos, como si no pudieran alcanzar la luz y esa luz era su amigo ahora difunto, Ken.

* * *

Shinjuku, Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios del Sur.

ChaosGallantmon estaba encima de la torre de Hypnos pensando, había sentido un gran escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda y eso significaba una cosa, Lucemon finalmente pudo obtener la semilla y su poder le fue otorgado a la Puerta de los Pecados Capitales; tendría que acelerar sus planes de quedarse con el muchacho y su poder antes de que su amo llegara al lugar, ahi fue cuando de su lanzo estremeció todo el lugar con un rayo de energía de este.

Takato estaba dentro del edificio con sus amigos, les presentó a Kouji y Takuya y estos le dijeron su historia como elegidos, como desafiaron a Kerpymon y derrotaron al maligno ángel Lucemon; el tamer del digital hazard comprendía un poco mejor la situación ahora sabiendo que el enemigo que estaban enfrentando era precisamente Lucemon. Todos sintieron el estruendo mientras que sus D-ark y D-tector pitaban de manera frenéticamente, los digimon los sacaron junto con sus familiares y amigos con el propósito de dejarlos en un lugar seguro.

Los Tamer y los descendientes por los legendarios se acercaron nuevamente al edificio, observaron la figura de ChaosGallantmon esperando pacientemente, los muchachos se prepararon para luchar pero su enemigo levanto su mano.

- solo enfrentare a Takato Matsuki y a Guilmon - declaró su posición.

- ¿Por qué sólo ellos? - decía Henry interponiéndose pero takato se puso al frente.

Takato: tranquilo, además necesito hacer esto... tengo muchas dudas.

ChaosGallantmon: que bien que hayas aceptado mi propuesta.

Guilmon: guarda silencio, mejor vamos a pelear.

No se dijeron mas palabras, en un destello de luz apareció Gallantmon apuntando con su lanza al caballero oscuro, este adoptaba la pose de pelea; al mismo tiempo corrieron directamente al otro, hicieron chocar sus lanzas y escudos creando ondas expansivas.

- **Lanza Real - **un rayo de energía salió disparado pero ChaosGallantmon lo bloqueo con el escudo, al momento uso su técnica preferida "**Prisión Judeca". **Gorgon preparo un poder mucho más grande que la Lanza Real de su contra-parte, Gallantmon puede esquivarlo a penas pero es empujado por la onda de colisión, sin poder reaccionar a tiempo el caballero oscuro lo golpea haciéndolo chocar en el suelo.

ChaosGallantmon: vamos, rindete de una vez, así disipare las dudas que tengas.

En el interior del caballero real, Takato alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de su adversario; era cierto, necesitaba respuestas, pero no podía aceptar las condiciones de su homologo oscuro. Gallantmon se levantó del suelo y volvió a puntar la lanza Gram hacia su enemigo.

ChaosGallantmon: entonces es una negativa.

Gallantmon: podre caminar un poco más en la incertidumbre, pero jamas perderé contra ti.

ChaosGallantmon: ¿hablas en serio? ¿No quieres saber por qué el señor lucemon te eligió en primer lugar?

Takato se lo preguntaba todo el tiempo desde ese momento, quería saber por qué; los demás también les interesaba el tema, estaban viendo como la indecisión se apoderaba de su amigo, para él la duda lo carcomía mucho más que a los otros, caminar en las sombras, si estaba caminando en sombras.

ChaosGallantmon: ¿Y si te dijera que también estoy interesado en derrotar al señor lucemon?.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos.

- ¿tu qué? - decía Ryo.

ChaosGallantmon: así es, tamer takato, únete a mi... con tus poderes y los míos combinados seremos capaces de vencerlo.

- ¿Cómo se qué no mientes? - esta vez hablaba Takuya.

ChaosGallantmon: no, doy mi palabra, entonces... ¿Cuál es tu respuesta niño?.

Lo decía dirigiéndose al Gallantmon, no sabía que responder, de repente había alguien que se uniría a ellos y respondería todas las dudas que poseía, aunque estuviera indeciso, bajo las armas poco a poco. Si ChaosGallantmon no tuviera casco mostraría una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los demás estaban estupefactos cuando vieron que su amigo bajaba las armas, en serio consideraba la proposición del caballero oscuro.

Takuya: ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?

- Es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora - decía Takato ya desfusionado de Guilmon.

Takuya: Pero...

- Solo piénselo muchachos, con él de nuestro lado tendremos ventaja sobre los planes de nuestro enemigo - el tamer razonaba con sus amigos los cuáles comenzaron a comprender la decisión de Takato, era comprensible considerar la propuesta, a regañadientes aceptaron la compañía del Caballero Oscuro.

ChaosGallantmon: me alegro que...

No pudo seguir hablando, sintió de nuevo la presencia de su amo, volteando lentamente hacia atrás descubrió a Lucemon a espaldas suyas, todo el mundo estaba impactando, no lo habían visto llegar a ese lugar.

ChaosGallantmon: CORRAN!

Takato: pero ..

- No me escucharon, corran! - insistió el caballero oscuro, sus planes se venían abajo pero al menos podría ser una piedra en el zapato del ángel caído.

Aceptando derrotado, Takuya y kouji evolucionaron en KendoGarurumon y BurningGreymon sacando rápido a todos del lugar dejando solos a ChaosGallantmon y a Lucemon, una vez idos todos del lugar el caballero oscuro amenazo al ángel con su lanza.

- _¿Acaso pensaste qué no vi llegar tu traición? - _hablaba de manera indiferente.

- no era mi intención ocultarlo - respondía este a su vez.

- _ya no tienes utilidad para mi - _

- entonces no tendré reparos en hacer esto **Prisión Judeca - **

El escudo Gorgon disparó un gran haz de energía que fue directo hacía el ángel oscuro, suspirando este preparó su técnica con la seguridad que resultaría victorioso.

- **_Cruz Suprema -_**

La ataque de Lucemon superó con facilidad al poder de ChaosGallantmon, su ataque siendo consumido comprendió que nunca tuvo oportunidad contra el destino, fue envuelto por el poder definitivo del ángel desapareciendo por siempre de la faz de la tierra, aunque nunca pudiera alcanzar la luz que tanto había anhelado la primera vez que vio al tamer; tuviera la pequeña esperanza de que ese humano la pudiera alcanzar por su cuenta, y con ese pensamiento desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Una vez el Caballero Oscuro fue sacado de la jugada el ángel se dispuso a concentrarse en su objetivo principal.

- _pronto los alcanzare - _eso era certeza.

- _no podrás ocultarte de mi - _

Lucemon dejo de hablar y se fue del lugar a seguir a su objetivo, a ese humano que consideraba digno y quien lo ayudaría al final a revelar la verdadera luz.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo XV - Próximo Capítulo se titula como "Capítulo XVI - El Amo de los caídos y el elegido de la creación"**


	16. El caído y el elegido de la creación

**Capítulo XVI - El Amo de los Caídos y el elegido de la creación.**

Shinjuku, Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios del sur.

Finalmente había llegado a su destino, podría confiar la eliminación de los niños elegidos a Lilithmon, aunque fuera la más débil del grupo la fuerza faltante sería compensada por el poder de su emblema maligno; una vez fuera destruido ChaosGallantmon por su traición se enfocaría en buscar al humano, la llave del poder legendario que tanto ha ansiado, y de esa manera lucemon tomó vuelo para hacer su búsqueda.

Siguiendo el consejo del caballero oscuro, todos abandonaron el campo desolado mientras este distraía al ángel caído, el cual llegó de manera inesperada. KendoGarurumon y BurningGreymon dejaron su escape para posicionarse en uno de los edificios de la ciudad, desalojada por cierto; chicos y digimon se ocultaron dentro de este mientras trataban de analizar la situación.

- ¿Cómo no pudieron los digivices detectar la presencia de ese digimon? - decía Kenta.

Renamon: al parecer nuestro enemigo tiene la capacidad de ocultar su presencia y poder, nos estamos enfrentando a alguien muy poderoso.

- Ya no siento a ChaosGallantmon en este mundo - dijo Terriermon involucrándose en la charla.

- Creo que perdió la batalla - Henry terminó de decir lo que tanto todos temían.

Rika: Renamon, ¿Tu sabes cómo se llama ese digimon?.

La muchacha amargó su expresión cuando su digimon acompañante movió su cabeza en señal de negativa.

- Lucemon... si es su nombre -

Todos voltearon la vista hacia Takato, el cual permanecía con la cabeza gacha, muy pensativo y ignorando todo lo demás a su alrededor.

BurningGreymon: en efecto, ese digimon es el mismo lucemon.

Henry: el enemigo ya esta en este lugar, todo esto nos cogió desprevenidos.

- Disculpen ¿Cómo vencieron a Lucemon los antiguos guerreros legendarios? - preguntaba Ryo a los guerreros legendarios.

KendoGarurumon: pues hace mucho tiempo en el digimundo hubo una gran guerra entre los digimon de tipo humano y los de tipo bestia.

Todos colocaron atención al antiguo reláto, incluso Takato que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y Guilmon que se distraía con todo.

- Entonces apareció un ángel llamado Lucemon para detener la guerra, así logrando que en el digimundo hubiera paz y armonía - continuo Takuya en la historia.

KendoGarurumon: Posteriormente fue corrompido y Lucemon desató su furia y crueldad con todos.

BurningGreymon: El tirano era muy poderoso para oponersele sin embargo, aparecieron 10 digimon los cuales tuvieron la valentía de defender su libertad.

- Lo desafiaron en batalla y combinando los poderes de los diez a costa de su sacrificio, Lucemon finalmente fue derrotado y encerrado en lo más profundo del área oscura, aquellos guerreros que lucharon valientemente se los conoce como a los diez guerreros legendarios - finalmente termino Takuya de contar la historia.

Ryo: esto prácticamente es una historia de unión, muchachos, si unimos nuestras fuerzas definitivamente derrotaremos a Lucemon.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, tenían confianza en ello pero..

- No.. no será suficiente - dijo Takato de repente sorprendiendo a todos, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer un reclamo el muchacho continuo con su charla.

- el se siente diferente a todo lo que hemos enfrentado, además es mi responsabilidad ¿Cierto? -

Kenta: vamos, no te eches todo el peso al hombro... somos amigos y aunque te buscaran en un principio a ti debes tener en cuenta que jamas abandonamos a un compañero.

- Pero... -

Henry: nada de peros, ya lo escuchaste, no estas solo en esto.

El muchacho no supo que decir ante las palabras de sus amigos, más que un apenado gracias; hiciera lo que hiciera lo acompañarían de todas formas al campo de batalla.

- _que conmovedor - _escucharon de repente todos. Lucemon estaba en una esquina aplaudiendo con sus dos manos, todos se pusieron alerta ante la llegada inesperada de su enemigo.

KendoGarurumon: es hora de acabar con esto Lucemon.

Abalanzandose junto con BurningGreymon para atacar al ángel, pero este mueve sus alas de manera violenta creando estragos en todo el lugar, se escucho afuera un gran estruendo mientras que los tamers y sus digimon salían del lugar; momentos después el enemigo apareció con Takuya y Kouji inconscientes, des-transformados y atrapados en una esfera de energía.

Lucemon: _tenía que hacerlo, esos dos darían problemas después. _

- ya déjalos libres - decía Takato airado.

Ante el reclamo del joven el ángel sólo sonrió para luego contestar.

- _pues si los quieres, tendrás que enfrentarme en batalla - _decía esto haciendo una reverencia, casi como si fuera una invitación.

Takato, Henry, Rika y Ryo alzaron sus D-Arcs hacia el cielo, en caso de Takato su brazalete, en segundos ya se habían fusionado con sus digimon y en el lugar aparecieron MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Justimon y finalmente Gallantmon, ese caballero real que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado al ángel caído. La lucha dio inicio.

- **MegaMísiles -,-Izuna-,-Blitz Arm- **

Atacando de tres direcciones diferentes el enemigo no tenían escapatoria, tampoco hizo por detener las técnicas, las cuales impactaron en el objetivo creando otra gran explosión; todos fueron frustrados cuando Lucemon apareció del humo sin ninguna lesión mientras sonreía burlándose de sus atacantes. Más tuvo que moverse del sitio cuando un poderoso rayo de energía salio disparado en su dirección, este poder era más intenso que los otros tres, volteando la mirada descubrió a un Gallantmon muy molesto.

- **Lanza Real - **

Fue lanzado nuevamente otro rayo desde la lanza, la cual Lucemon bloquea con un campo defensivo invisible; el ángel comienza a avanzar lentamente hacia el caballero; Justimon intenta interceptarlo con una patada pero antes su tobillo es atrapado por la mano del enemigo y arrojado a un edificio que queda en pie, MegaGargomon intenta darle un gran golpe pero fue repelido por una imponente ráfaga. Sin embargo, esto le da tiempo a Gallantmon tiempo para acercarse lo suficiente al ángel caído.

- **Ejecución Final - **

El escudo, a tan sólo unos momentos del rostro de Lucemon, disparo su gran poder; el resultado fue que este fue empujado por los aires antes de que pudiera hacer algo, cuando finalmente pudo ser libre del haz de energía mostraba una cara de ira, eso lo había lastimado, el primero en haberlo herido.

- _No estuvo nada mal muchacho - _dijo recomponiendo su compostura, con que estos eran sus poderes.

- _vamos... Muéstrame tu verdadero poder, se que tienes energías ilimitadas las cuales estas ocultando - _

Gallantmon: si eso quieres, pues eso tendrás.

- espera Gallantmon - interrumpió Sakuyamon, la cual volaba a gran velocidad hacía el ángel maligno.

- ******_Kongoukai Mandara -_**

El anillo de oro intenta encerrar al ángel oscuro pero el lo repele con mucha facilidad, ni siquiera inmutándose por el ataque más poderoso de la sacerdotisa, dejando su lenta marcha hacia el caballero este voltea hacia su atacante, era hora de sacar a todos esos mosquitos del juego.

- _mi querida sacerdotisa, ahora te mostrare un verdadero ataque - _diciendo esto las nubes del cielo se arremolinaron encima del campo de batalla al mismo tiempo de que se oscurecían.

- _yo solía ser un ángel de gran nivel cuyos conocimientos fueron heredados por los grandes arcángeles del digimundo, tanto así como sus habilidades y poderes especiales; ahora mismo pienso dar una muestra de eso **Juicio Celestial **- _

De los cielos surgió un poderoso relámpago que golpeo a Sakuyamon de una manera brutal, el digimon de nivel mega quedo herido en el suelo siendo incapaz de mantener su digi-evolución, se separó en unas maltratadas Rika y Renamon; estaban estupefactos al ver la habilidad que usaba su enemigo, no era suya sino de Cherubimon, y si era cierto lo que decía, significaba que también tendría las habilidades de todos los digimon de tipo ángel, era definitivamente el ángel supremo.

MegaGargomon atacó con sus municiones al ángel pero este desvió cada uno de ellos con el movimiento de su mano, los misiles impactaron en diferentes puntos de la ciudad abandonada, ayudando con su destrucción; en ese momento sintieron un gran terror, un terror que no se comparaba cuando enfrentaron a Demon y Lilithmon dos días antes. El ángel sonrió antes de desatar otra poderosa técnica.

- _**Cristales de Sáfiro - **_

Moviendo sus manos desde su pecho invoco pedazos de cristal los cuales fueron lanzados contra MegaGargomon, con estallido violento hizo que la gran máquina de guerra también fuera vencido, de la misma forma que Sakuyamon, el digimon se separó en Henry y Terriermon heridos. Detras del ángel Justimon apareció en un parpadeo para darle una patada en el rostro, cosa que consiguió dejando roja la mejilla de su enemigo.

Lucemon se enfureció de sobre manera, no importaba que aquel que lo hubiera golpeado se tratara del elegido de Milleniummon, tendría que pagar las consecuencias por esa humillación, según el ángel, que lo había hecho pasar.

- _no me he olvidado de ti, tamer legendario - _con estas palabras dió rienda suelta al mas poderoso ataque que tendría conocimiento un ángel digimon.

- **_Séptimo Cielo -_**

Con un nuevo movimiento creo siete esferas de energía luminosas, Justimon logró esquivar el ataque por unos segundos cuando el enemigo le arrojó su poder, creyó estar a salvo, se equivocó; Se escucho otro gran estruendo, Lucemon tenía la habilidad de no sólo recrear el ataque de Seraphimon, sino de también dirigir el poder con sus pensamientos, de manera inadvertida para el guerrero de la justicia los siete cielos cambiaron de dirección y colisionaron con su espada. De los cielos callerón Ryo y Cyberdramon inconscientes, para fortuna de ellos, Gallantmon los atrapó antes de que impactaran en el suelo.

- _ellos eran muy débiles, ahora que no hay más insectos, podemos seguir con lo nuestro - _hablaba Lucemon a un molesto Caballero Real.

Antes de que el señor del orgullo pudiera hacer algo fue recibido por una bala que le golpeo en la espalda, acaso no se había desecho de este, era lo que se preguntaba irritado mientras volteaba a ver a su agresor, Beelzemon Modo Ráfaga.

- _resultaste ser una plaga como todos ellos - _

- Puedes irte al infierno Lucemon - dijo Beelzemon de manera cortante.

**- Estrella del Caos - **

Usando su técnica más fuerte fue capaz de hacer daño al ángel que intento bloquear el poder con sus manos, Lucemon fue arrojado unos metros hacia abajo pero se repuso rápidamente mientras que sus brazos mostraban las quemaduras por la poderosa técnica.

Lucemon: _tus poderes han aumentado, por lo que veo. _

Beelzemon: así es, he aprendido tanto de mis camaradas, Ai y Mako... Por ellos y por todos los Tamers peleare hasta el final contra un digimon de tu clase.

Lucemon: _esos humanos.. te han lavado el cerebro... como sea, tu ya no me eres de utilidad alguna. _

Dejando la platica Lucemon preparó un poder ya conocido pero aterrador a la vez, del mismo modo Beelzemon realizó de nuevo su técnica más fuerte.

- **_Estrella del Caos -,- Cruz Suprema -_**

La llamarada del pentágono dibujado por este choco con la cruz planetaria de su enemigo, una onda colisional asotó la ciudad fantasma, hasta los lares de Hypnos, el cual tenía la suerte de estar lejos de la feroz batalla; sin embargo, el poder del señor del orgullo pudo más que el de la gula, pasaron los segundos lentamente mientras el poder de Lucemon consumía a Beelzemon, para luego hacerlo desaparecer. El señor demonio cerro los ojos esperando su final, pero este nunca llego, abriéndolos descubrió una de las imágenes que nunca podría olvidar.

Gallantmon se interpuso en el ataque del ángel caído recibiendo todo el daño, las grietas se mostraron en la armadura mientras los datos comenzaban a dispersarse; dentro del cuerpo del caballero Takato pensaba en lo que había vivido, conocido, no podía soportar perder a un amigo nuevamente, tal vez con su muerte Lucemon dejará de atacar su mundo y a sus compañeros, amigos y familia; el chico cerró los ojos lentamente mientras que Guilmon, se desvanecía de sus pensamientos y conciencia, mostrando una última sonrisa a su compañero digimon este devolvió el mismo gesto, todo se terminaba al parecer.

- **_despierta -_**_ Ta_kato escucho una voz, ¿sería un sueño acaso?

_**- no puedes rendirte todavía -**_ abrió los ojos de repente, se encontró en un espacio en blanco, frente a una luz dorada que ostentaba alas en la espalda, parecía tener forma humanoide.

- ¿Dónde estoy?¿A caso estoy muerto? - preguntó Takato confundido, la voz extraña siguió hablando de manera suave y pasiva.

**_- claro que no, tu tienes mucho porque luchar, no te rindas ahora -_**

Takato: pero, ¿Qué rayos puedo hacer? Lucemon es demasiado poderoso.

_**- puede que mi hijo sea muy poderoso, pero no es invencible -** _

Takato: ¿Cómo puedo enfrentarlo?

- **_tu eres el ángel carmesí que trae vida, el único que puede desafiarlo -_**

Takato: entiendo... entonces, devuelveme donde estaba... por favor.

Ante los ruegos del joven, la figura asintió con la cabeza de manera lenta mientras que la luz dorada cubría al tamer, antes de desaparecer de ese lugar volvió a escuchar la voz de ese misterioso ser.

- **_eres el único que puede hacerlo, siendo uno de mis descendientes... por favor, elegido de los sueños y la imaginación... elegido de la creación -_**_  
_

El chico puso atención a cada palabra mientras su vista se nublaba, cuando pudo aclarar de nuevo su visión se encontró en el interior de Gallantmon; no podía tener dudas ahora, si ese ser estaba en lo cierto, no podía darse por vencido en estos momentos, detendría a Lucemon como pudiera hacerlo, ya no habría marcha atrás en su decisión. De su interior brotó un poder sagrado mientras que hacía presencia el símbolo que vio en anteriores oportunidades, en el exterior Beelzemon observaba como los datos regresaban a Gallantmon y una luz roja brotaba de él, el resplandor se intensificó más y más hasta desvanecer el poder del ángel caído.

Lucemon no tuvo más opción que cubrirse los ojos de aquella luz roja, abriéndolos de golpe miró al caballero de la realeza aumentando su poder a nivel frenético, eso significaba una cosa, estaba a punto de transformarse; Gallantmon cambió su armadura blanca por la roja, mientras que de su espalda brotaba 10 alas de ángel y en sus manos portaban la lanza divina "Gungnir" y la espada invencible "Blutgang". El Caballero angelical observaba determinadamente al ángel oscuro.

- ¿Querías ver mis verdaderos poderes? Pues aquí están Lucemon - dijo Gallantmon Crimson Mode desafiante.

El ángel caído miraba aterrado, no había sentido tal poder antes, a excepción de Susanoomon; ese caballero alado tenía poderes ilimitados debido a que desbloqueo el sello sobre el Digital Hazard dándole al usuario gran gama de habilidades, todo ese poder volvería loco a cualquiera a menos que sea descendiente de uno de los tres dioses supremos, por eso buscaba al humano.

- _si.. esa emoción, es ese el poder verdadero digno de un sucesor de Dios - _hablo este ya recomponiendo su actitud serena y burlona, a la cual estaba acostumbrado a mostrar.

Gallantmon CM: estoy listo para terminar esto.

Lucemon: _Mi querido rival, estoy preparado para ver hasta donde lleguen tus habilidades.. hagamos de este un día memorable. _

Gallantmon CM: ya te han dicho que estas como demente.

Lucemon: _eres el primero que me habla así en mucho tiempo.. pero creí que los humanos ya habían concluido que de hecho estoy loco. _

Gallantmon no dijo nada más y se abalanzó sobre su enemigo, mientras este lo esperaba pacientemente; una lucha de proporciones épicas desde los tiempos antiguos estaba a punto de suceder, uno esperaba salvar todo lo que ama y aprecia mientras que el otro sólo espera una única cosa, según el señor del orgullo, el destino, aquel destino que los había hecho conocerse en ese sueño, y la lucha que abriría el primer sello profético. El primer sello se abriría cuando el maligno entre en batalla por primera vez con el siervo más preciado de Dios, el comienzo del apocalipsis, pero el futuro no estaba tallado en piedra, los actos siguientes serían libres de intervención; pasara lo que pasara, el sería el vencedor y alcanzaría esa luz.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo XVI - el próximo capítulo se titula como "Capítulo XVII - Revelaciones I - Lucifer contra el Creador"**

**NOTA: **

Gracias por los comentarios nuevos, realmente me animaron nuevamente; de nuevo gracias, la siguiente semana no podré adelantar más de la historia debido a que estoy de viaje, para darme un descanso con la familia, feliz navidad y año nuevo también.

También recomiendo que lean mi otra historia, Las Crónicas de Gehena y me cuenten como esta, finalmente espero que disfruten de estos dos capítulos finales por el momento.


	17. Revelaciones I: Lucifer VS el Creador

**Capítulo XVII - Revelaciones I: Lucifer contra el Creador.**

Shinjuku, Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios de Zhuqiamon.

Lucemon se había enfrentado al señor demonio Beelzemon, quien lo había traicionado hace mucho tiempo cuando se encontró por primera vez con sus tamers; sin embargo, era su culpa de algún modo, por razones que desconoce cuando el amo de la gula cruzó hacía el mundo humano perdió todos sus recuerdos de los siete ejércitos de los infiernos, los otros señores demonio y las fuerzas que alguna vez moldearon el DigiMundo y el Mundo Humano; pues siempre se preguntaba como actuarían los ángeles caídos de los digimon sin su insistente control sobre ellos. Desató su técnica más poderosa contra el ataque del rey demonio, superándolo con gran facilidad, pero paso algo que no esperaba en absoluto, Gallantmon, el caballero de la realeza producto de la union de Takato y Guilmon, se interpuso y recibió el golpe de lleno.

Su cruz suprema era increíblemente fuerte, con una cara de horror observaba como el Caballero y el niño en su interior desaparecían poco a poco, quizás rogó por un momento que las cosas cambiaran, milagrosamente aquel ruego fue escuchado cuando una luz roja emano del cuerpo maltratado por el ataque; Disipándose el resplandor poco a poco dio imagen al caballero angelical que representaba la victoria inminente, Gallantmon modo carmesí posaba en los cielos con una figura orgullosa mientras sus alas brillaban.

- _Este es tu verdadero poder, miremos lo que eres capaz de hacer - _dijo el ángel caído recuperando su actitud del rey que gobierna al mar de las tinieblas.

- No permitiré que logres tus objetivos, llego la hora de desterrar al Diablo de nuevo a su tumba - declaró con voz firme Gallantmon CM.

- _eso es lo que me cansa de ustedes, los ángeles de la luz siempre con su voz autoritaria, como si fueran los reyes del mundo... el orgullo, ese sentimiento que ha sido la caída de muchos - _

Lucemon hablaba de forma melodramática a su adversario; Takato podía sentir que el ángel se refirió a si mismo, pero había algo de misterio en esas palabras y el hecho que lo identificará como un ángel también, era confuso por no decir lo menos y al juego se sumaba esa voz de hace un momento, lo que sabía de esto era que de alguna manera tenía conexión con el señor del orgullo y con sigo mismo al llamarlos sus hijos; todo paso de ser un asunto del Mundo Digital a convertirse en algo más grande.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode sufre un golpe repentino que lo empuja un poco hacía atrás, levantando la vista con furia se encuentra con la sonrisa burlona del maligno.

- _No puedes distraerte en estos momentos -_ con estas palabras lanza otro ataque invisible el cual es rechazado por el caballero ángel cuando mueve su brazo.

Ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos estudiando las expresiones y movimientos del otro, esperando que su siguiente ataque sea efectivo; de un momento a otro el caballero alado se mueve con gran velocidad hacia su adversario dispuesto a desatar un gran golpe que es esquivado a penas por el ángel caído, la fuerza del golpe se extendió creando una fuerte ventisca que azotó la ciudad desolada.

- **_Cristales de Zafiro - _**

El ángel desde su posición, a un costado del caballero, movió sus brazos desde su pecho hacia afuera arrojando los cristales multicolor impactó a Gallantmon hiriéndolo mientras una gran explosión hacia presencia en el lugar; aunque el ataque le había dolido se recompuso al instante para realizar una de sus técnicas, de su mano invocó su espada sagrada, la cual resplandecía intensamente.

Las alas del caballero cogieron brillo mientras agitaba su arma y pronunciaba el nombre de ese poder.

- **Espada Invencible - **

Lucemon no tubo tiempo para esquivarlo por lo cual impactó directamente con este y arrojándolo al suelo mientras en este se producía un cráter poco profundo. El ángel maligno se levantaba con mucho dolor en el cuerpo, se notaba el temible poder de su adversario, el que hacía temblar a los ejércitos de las tinieblas y otras fuerzas oscuras.

Elevándose en los cielos a su alrededor salieron relámpagos cuyo objetivo era lastimar a Gallantmon, ese por su parte bloqueaba ese poder con su espada o se movía de un lugar a otro sin cesar, cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Lucemon un rayo poderoso lo repelía alejándolo de su objetivo, mientras esto sucedía el ángel perverso formaba en sus manos una alineación planetaria la cual adoptaba el estilo de una cruz.

- **_Cruz Suprema -_**

Los rayos se disiparon para dar paso a la poderosa cruz, el caballero deshizo la espada para formar la lanza sagrada; moviéndola hacia el frente de su cuerpo la apunto directamente hacia la técnica del ángel caído, sus diez alas brillaron nuevamente al igual de su lanza, al mismo tiempo de que esta acumulaba energía, en ese entonces usaría el poder que significaba el mismo poder, lo que no podía ser vencido.

- **_Quo Vadis -_**

Un rayo dorado salió de la lanza que divide la técnica de Lucemon a la mitad, sabiendo el ángel caído que ese poder era la victoria innegable, incluso capaz de herir al mismo ZeedMilleniummon; tendría que esquivar ese poder, cosa que logra antes de tocarla, pero igual termina colisionado en uno de los edificios cercanos, tal era la magnitud del Quo Vadis.

Lucemon se movió con rapidez desde su antigua posición hasta quedar atrás del caballero carmesí, realizando una nueva posición de manos invoca siete esferas luminosas.

- **_ Séptimo Cielo -_**

El ataque fue demasiado rápido para que Gallantmon pudiera esquivarlo, golpeándolo en la espalda lo manda directamente en el suelo generando una enorme explosión que se extendió por varios metros a la redonda, posteriormente de su mano el ángel caído invoca un rayo que se transforma en lanza y la arroja directamente donde cayo su adversario generando otra colisión igual de grande a la anterior.

- _¿Eso es todo? - _dijo Lucemon burlándose del Caballero.

Gallantmon se levanto lentamente del suelo luego de recibir ese castigo, se puso de pie para luego mirar al ángel que se encontraba en los aires con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- aun no has visto nada Lucemon -

- _que confianza tienes - _

Después de eso el caballero alado se movió a una velocidad que el ángel no pudo siquiera percibir, quedando frente a frente le logra dar un golpe en estomago ante la mirada adolorida e incrédula, posteriormente lanza una patada velozmente hacia el rostro de lucemon y junto con sus dos manos, las cuales cierra en forma de puños, lo golpea hacia abajo mientras choca contra el duro y destrozado pavimento; para el señor del orgullo ya era bastante humillante que hubiera recibido tantos golpes en una batalla, estar tan adolorido era algo que nunca le había pasado, a excepción cuando su emblema se enfrentó al todopoderoso Susanoomon.

- _esto es mas tardado de lo que yo esperaba, pero ya no importa porque pienso ponerle fin a todo esto - _dijo el señor del nido demonio ya volando por los aires cuando el símbolo del orgullo hace presencia en los cielos al mismo tiempo que estos se oscurecían, relámpagos aparecían por todas partes mientras que el resto de los tamers ya recompuestos se cubrían en los edificios que aun permanecían de pie.

Una sombra enorme emergió del suelo y envolvió al caballero supremo, este trataba de liberarse de las ataduras pero era algo imposible, quedando atrapado en una esfera de oscuridad; en la mano del ángel se creaba una pequeña esfera de luz que la lanzó hacia el orbe de oscuridad la cual se adentro en esta. La gran esfera cambió de forma tomando una extraña apariencia de cuadros que la rodeaba con símbolos extraños.

- _veamos si vives o mueres - _dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ese era el poder supremo que conseguía gracias al poder de su emblema, sin embargo esto era el límite, casi usando todo su poder pero ya era una victoria asegurada, como el Quo Vadis la técnica Vida o Muerte le daba a su usuario el resultado definitivo en batalla; la esfera mágica se rompió en pedazos dejando a un Gallantmon muy herido, con grietas en la armadura y la ausencia de alas. Para los demás tamers era algo desgarrador ver que habían perdido la batalla contra ese enemigo, igual era la desesperación de Takuya y Kouji que aun permanecían atrapados en la prisión que Lucemon había creado.

Pero cuando todo parecía perdido un gran brillo dorado apareció en los cielos, una intensa luz que cubrió a toda Shinjuku.

* * *

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas.

Los digimon de los niños elegidos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas contra el ejército de Lilithmon, la lucha se torno eterna cuando la señora de la lujuria hizo uso de su emblema maligno para crear digi-huevos que se convirtieron en más soldados que atacaron inmediatamente. WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon pasaron las defensas de la bruja y entraron en batalla en contra de ella.

- **Terra Force - **

El poder lanzado hacia la reina demonio hizo gran impacto, parecía que el golpe tubo éxito pero descubrieron pronto que Lilithmon sostenía la gran esfera de energía con sus dos manos; al ataque se unió MetalGarurumon con su gran técnica.

- **Aliento de Lobo Metálico - **

Se creo una enorme explosión en el lugar mientras sus compañeros humanos los elogiaban, pues era todo lo que podían hacer en estos momentos; luchaban por un amigo querido que dio su vida por intentar detener a Lucemon y ellos no dejarían que aquel sacrificio fuera en vano. La bruja se levantó del suelo con varias quemaduras y una mirada muy molesta.

- _pero que niños tan tercos - _exclamo con furia la dama.

Haciendo un rápido movimiento se colocó al frente de los dos digimon de etapa mega para desatar una técnica preferida por ella.

- **_Onda de la Oscuridad -_**

La gran onda destructora los empujó muchos metros hacia atrás mientras que arrastraba con sigo gran parte del terreno y los demás digimon presentes en el lugar, los jóvenes tuvieron que ocultarse detrás de las rocas para no terminar lanzados; la diosa de la oscuridad se reía con ganas, burlándose de sus enemigos, pero dejo su risotada cuando vio a un Magnadramon volando con rapidez hacia ella.

- **Llama Sagrada - **

El fuego rosado envuelve a la señora demonio creando una enorme colisión, en su espalda estaba Kari y quienes se habían quedado en la lucha contra Dragomon.

- kari, pudiste venir - dijo Tai con alegría, la misma que expresaban ahora sus compañeros.

- debemos apurarnos, no contamos con mucho tiempo - dijo ella a su hermano y a sus amigos.

- pues adelante - hablo Davis decidido.

Lilithmon aparto las llamas bruscamente de sí con una gran expresión de enojo.

- _Quien diría que Demon y Dragomon fueran unos inútiles - _

Diciendo esto desató su técnica más temida, pensaba acabar con esas plagas de una buena vez; sus tropas la observaban con temor sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, por eso se retiraron tan rápido como pudieron y cuando lo hicieron fue cuando todo paso.

- _**Dolor Fantasma -** _

En su garra se arremolinó una gran cantidad de oscuridad que adquirió un gran tamaño, suspiró la diosa de la muerte y esa enorme cantidad de energía negativa se poso sobre todos los digimon de los niños elegidos, los cuales comenzaron a retorcerse del dolor inmediatamente, al mismo tiempo comenzaron a desintegrarse poco a poco mientras gritaban.

Cody: ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a nuestros digimon?

- _sólo acabo con las plagas, ustedes vinieron a este lugar a morir como su compañero... ¿Cuál era su nombre? .. Ya se.. Ken Ichijouji - _dijo esto mientras se burlaba de los elegidos.

La situación se volvió desesperada pero en ese momento una luz hizo presencia, de color dorado desvaneció el poder de la señora demonio, la cual dejaba ver una cara de espanto; sus digimon se recuperaron al instante mientras encima de ellos se visualizo la imagen lumínica de lo que parecía ser un pájaro humanoide, igualmente ninguno de los presentes lo podía distinguir bien. El emblema de la bondad brillo en ese momento cubriendo a Magnamon, WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon, los tres se combinaron para dejar ver al viejo Imperialdramon, pero este tenía atuendos blancos y en su mano portaba una enorme espada, también era claro el aumento de poder.

La imagen desapareció del lugar tan misteriosamente como llego; Imperialdramon tomo la forma del Paladín como aquella ocasión cuando se enfrentaron a Armaggedemon, invocó un enorme cañón el cual apuntaba a Lilithmon y a sus ejércitos.

- **Giga Triturador - **

Un rayo fue disparado contra sus enemigos limpiando el lugar, en un segundo las tropas oscuras fueron erradicadas y no hubo presencia de la señora demonio.

Davis: genial, los vencimos a todos.

Takeru: no creo... no creo que Lilithmon fuera derrotada todavía.

Yoley: quieres decir ¿Qué escapó?.

- así parece - le contesto el elegido de la esperanza.

- rápido chicos, tenemos que pasar a través de esa puerta - dijo kari en su magnadramon.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y fueron directamente hacía la puerta de los pecados capitales, pero antes de que pudieran cruzarla apareció la enorme silueta de Dragomon impidiendo el paso, en los hombros del Dios del Mar de las Tinieblas estaban Lilithmon y Barbamon, al frente se encontraba Demon.

- _creen que pueden pasar así de fácil - _dijo Dragomon.

- _realmente son muy tercos niños elegidos, sera un placer destruirlos personalmente - _hablo esta vez Demon.

Los humanos y sus digimon tendrían que pelear nuevamente, tendrían que vencer a Dragomon de una vez por todas.

* * *

Shinjuku, Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios de Zhuqiamon.

La luz se disipó en un instante, los tamers y sus digimon ya no tenían ningún tipo de herida, Takuya y Kouji estaban a su lado lejos del control de Lucemon; todos estaban confundidos pues ya no encontraban a Gallantmon Modo Carmesí, en su lugar estaba un ser con la forma de un pájaro, juntaba los brazos de cierta forma que se veía un símbolo, el mismo símbolo que anunciaba el brazalete de Takato, el **Chrono Core. **

Lucemon sintió un gran enojo al verlo, el creador de todos los digimon estaba al frente suyo después de tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo de abandono por su parte y dejándole las cosas al tonto de Yggdrasil, era un desconsiderado hacer su aparición en estos momentos.

- **_Mi querido Lucemon, al parecer no has cambiado nada en absoluto -_**dijo el ser Omnipotente.

- _lo mismo podría decir Chronomon, Divinidad de los Digital Monsters - _hablo Lucemon de forma arrogante.

- _¿Qué demonios haces acá? Tu ya no tienes inferencia en lo que sucede actualmente, ni siquiera usas tu verdadero cuerpo - _reclamó este con furia.

- **_eso es porque aun no es el momento de mi despertar, ya sabes que ese momento llegará cuando estemos al final del tiempo de las tribulaciones -_**

- _largo de aquí y no molestes - _dijo el ángel usando su cruz suprema para atacar al Dios Sagrado.

Por su parte Choronomon contestó con una de sus técnicas.

- **_Cruzada de Dios -_**

En sus manos forma una cruz luminosa que es arrojada contra el poder del ángel supremo, ambos poderes colisionan de forma violenta haciendo que todo Japón se sumerja en un terremoto.

Chronomon: **_¿Por qué no quieres escucharme? aun tienes tiempo para redimirte._**

Lucemon: _el tiempo de las conversaciones se acabo hace mucho tiempo, finalmente estoy a punto de lograr mi objetivo mi querido padre; y ni siquiera tú podrás detener lo que he planeado. _

- **_entonces, no hay marcha atrás -_**dijo Chronomon con cara de decepción, pero luego cambió la expresión de su rostro a uno de furia justa.

- **_por ningún motivo creas que mi elegido es débil, lo que sea que hayas preparado fracasará, de la misma forma que fracaso tu rebelión en contra de Yggdrasil -_**

El ángel mostró una sonrisa de burla ante las palabras de su creador.

- _ese muchacho terminará por elegirme padre, me ayudara a llevar el apocalípsis a este mundo - _

- **_no permitiré que hagas tu voluntad lucemon, mi adepto jamás caerá bajo tu influencia -_**

Henry escuchaba atentamente a la conversación de los dos digimon, al parecer la conversación giraba entorno a una sola persona.

- Henry, ¿Tu sabes de qué rayos hablan? - le preguntaba Rika.

Antes de que el tamer de Terriermon pudiera responderle Renamon le quita las palabras de la boca.

Renamon: se trata de Takato.

Todos comenzaron a ponerle atención a ella, mientras continuaba con su charla.

- las bestias sagradas contaban una antigua profecía, que al final de los tiempos las tres grandes divinidades elegirían a tres humanos que los represente y peleen para decidir el destino del digimundo y el mundo de los humanos; al parecer Takato es uno de ellos -

La conversación de los tamers se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon un gran estruendo, Lucemon atacaba nuevamente a Chronomon, pero este lograba esquivar la técnica; la divinidad ya se cansaba de luchar con una de sus más grandes obras, por mucho tiempo no hizo nada por que era uno de sus preciados hijos y el deber de cualquier padre es cuidar de su descendencia, pero ahora el ángel se salía de control, por mucho tiempo le permitió su caprichos pero ahora le debía poner alto a la situación.

Pero esto marcaría el principió del fin, la primera manifestación y la apertura del primer sello; ya no había marcha atrás, el era uno de los Dioses de los digimon y tendría que enfrentar a Lucifer en persona.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo XVII - el próximo capítulo se titula "Capítulo XVIII - Revelaciones II: Adeptos de los Dioses"**

**NOTA: **Este es el primer capítulo de la tercera mini-serie de este relato llamado revelaciones, ya marcando la recta final de la primera historia de la trilogía en la cual estoy trabajando; esta mini-serie estará compuesta por cuatro capítulos. La parte de los adeptos fue inspirada en la historia de "Digimon: El Poder Divino"

**Preludio:**

En el siguiente capítulo se revelará la verdad sobre las personas llamadas Adeptos mientras los humanos y digimon batallan contra los demonios del mar oscuro, el comienzo del fin empezó y no hay marcha atrás.


	18. Revelaciones II - Adeptos de los Dioses

**Capítulo XVIII - Revelaciones II: Adeptos de los Dioses**

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas

Dragomon y tres reyes demonio estaban impidiendo el paso de los niños elegidos y sus digimon al otro lado del portal, el dios del mar de las tinieblas había escapado por poco del gran poder de Yggdrasil, tubo la suerte de que el poder que lo manifestaba en el océano oscuro se haya desvanecido; era hora de acabar con sus enemigos.

- **_Tridente Prohibido -_**

El gigantesco tridente, el cual brillaba con un purpura enfermizo, se materializó al frente de la gran bestia y arrojada a Imperialdramon; este usó su espada omega para partir el tridente por la mitad logrando desviar el ataque, Dragomon sólo gruño ante la negativa de un golpe efectivo. Demon voló con rapidez hacia Dominimon para luego atraparlo con sus garras, el ángel se libra del agarre del enemigo y se dispone a cierta distancia del demonio.

- _Tengo la oportunidad de eliminar a la esperanza de este mundo, una ocasión que no dejare pasar por alto - _dijo el señor de la ira.

Dominimon: No permitiré que interfieras en la misión de estos niños, al final la luz permanecerá sobre la sombra

- _entonces probemos tu teoría - _

Dominimon: con mucho gusto.

En este entonces el ángel supremo invoca a su espada excalibur con la que ataca al demonio, este se defiende con sus dos manos sosteniendo la arma del seguidor de Dios, Demon suelta una carcajada mientras que la presión del aire cambia, eso significaba que usaría una técnica.

- **_Llama Infernal -_**

Un gran fuego sale de la palma empujando al ángel hacia atrás, dándole tiempo para preparar una devastadora técnica.

- **_Fulgor del Caos -_**Esta llamarada sacrilegica se suma a la esfera de fuego que sostenía el ángel para rebasar su resistencia, los dos ataques reunidos logran herirlo en el pecho generando una gran explosión, Dominimon sale del humo directamente para darle un golpe en el rostro al señor demonio, posteriormente le sigue una patada en la mejilla y luego otra en la espalda que lo envía al suelo dejando un cráter. Magnadramon fue de inmediato a atacar a Lilithmon y Barbamon, el anciano se adelanta para darle un golpe con su báculo levantando su cabeza.

- _me preguntó sobre los tesoros que pueda reguardar un sirviente de Dios - _dijo el demonio barbudo con cierta avaricia antes de liberar una de sus técnicas más devastadoras.

- **_Llamarada del Pandemonium -_**

Las llamas negras impactaron en el rostro del dragón santo, el digimon sagrado se vio en la obligación de retroceder debido a la magnitud del ataque, ni siquiera MaloMyotismon tenía este nivel de energía; en definitiva los enemigos que enfrentaban ahora no se comparaban con los enfrentados en el pasado, estaban en un nivel muy distinto. Magnadramon cuando pudo recuperarse desató su llama sagrada sobre el rey demonio que se defendió con su báculo.

Las batallas definitivas habían empezado, Imperialdramon Modo Paladín hacía todo lo posible en la lucha contra Dragomon, al ser un digimon tan poderoso comenzaba a llevar ventaja en el campo de batalla, pero el dios del mar de las tinieblas no parecía bajar sus energías mientras se ataca y defendía con sus tentáculos; Demon lanzaba ráfagas de fuego al tiempo que Dominimon las bloqueaba con sus escudos y arremetía con su espada, y finalmente Magnadramon se abalanzaba sobre Barbamon intentando darle una mordida, el demonio se defendía con su báculo y le propinaba golpes fuertes con este.

* * *

Shinjuku, Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios de Zhuqiamon.

La ciudad estaba totalmente aniquilada, por no decir menos; Lucemon atacaba con una gran cantidad de relámpagos mientras que Chronomon se defendía con una esfera invisible al tiempo que mostraba una expresión tranquila.

- **_Cruzada de Dios -_**

La gran cruz luminosa fue lanzada sobre el enemigo, el ángel apenas y puede esquivarla a tiempo, no sin antes someterse a una gran ventisca al mismo tiempo que el ataque hacia impacto en el suelo creando enormes grietas y derrumbando edificios.

- Rayos, si siguen así van a partir la tierra - decía Rika en extremo preocupada y temerosa.

Renamon: esos digimon son extremadamente poderosos, sólo podemos esperar en que acaba todo esto.

- Terriermon, ¿No podremos hacer nada? - decía Henry a su compañero.

Terriermon: no lo creo.. sólo sientan como se estremece la tierra, además Lucemon nos hizo añicos, incluso venció a Gallantmon, es que no hay esperanza.

Hablaba con gran desesperación, a su tamer le dolía verlo en ese estado, el sujeto que siempre decir que no te preocupes estaba a punto de sucumbir a una crisis nerviosa, Ryo por su parte estaba callado, él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo; escuchaba leyendas en el Mundo de los Digimon sobre los tres elegidos por los dioses y la rebelión sobre los siete señores demonio, pensaba en el momento en el que Lilithmon y Demon atacó su mundo que fuera una coincidencia, pero luego los acontecimientos demostraron otra cosa, todo lo predicho por las Bestias Sagradas se estaba cumpliendo.

Cyberdramon: ¿Piensas contarles sobre eso?

Ryo: si... llego el momento.

Kenta: oye ¿De qué estas hablando?.

Con esa pregunta todos le pusieron cuidado, incluso Takuya y Kouji, el parecía saber algo que todos los demás no tenían en su conocimiento.

- al principio pensé que sólo era algo del océano oscuro, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es algo mucho más grande - dijo el Tamer legendario.

Takuya: ¿cómo que mas grande? No es suficientemente importante el asunto de Lucemon y Takato.

Ryo: No estoy diciendo eso... de hecho ellos dos forman parte de lo que acontecerá pronto.

- el señor perfecto nos podría contar de una vez - dijo Rika con enfado.

Ryo: esta bien... antes de conocerlos ya me había encontrado con las Bestias Sagradas, ellas me contaron que el principio del fin de los tiempos estarían marcados por quienes se hacen llamar adeptos.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera interrumpirlo el muchacho seguía con su relato.

- Los adeptos son seres humanos que son elegidos por una razón en particular por las tres grandes divinidades del digimundo, las tres grandes divinidades son Yggdrasil... Milleniummon y finalmente Chronomon, el digimon que esta luchando con Lucemon - dijo señalando a el digimon tipo pájaro que se encontraba en batalla, obviamente no pensaba revelar lo sucedido con Milleniummon hace tiempo, no se sentía preparado para eso.

- ¿Entonces dices qué Takato es un adepto porque Chronomon lo eligió? - pregunto Henry.

Ryo: es eso en lo que estaba pensando.

Rika: ahora resulta que el mundo esta en sus manos.

Ryo no escucho el comentario sarcástico de la chica, sus pensamientos vagaban cuando conoció a Milleniummon y su posterior encuentro con las bestias sagradas las cuales le comentaron que el era el adepto del dios maligno; él era una de las personas que definiría el destino de ambos mundos y ahora se había revelado otra, la misión que le fue encomendado hace mucho tiempo fue encontrar a sus demás compañeros y sólo le hacía falta hallar a uno. Ahora que sabía que Takato era uno de los suyos, por así decirlo; no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, tendría que hacer algo, ¿Pero qué?.

* * *

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas

La batalla continuaba en los antiguos parajes, los niños elegidos apoyaban constantemente a sus digimon para que lograran derrotar a sus enemigos a excepción de la elegida de la luz, Kari pensaba lo que había sucedido cuando se enfrentaron la anterior vez con Dragomon; en ese instante se vio en vuelta por una extraña luz y ahí fue donde conoció a una de las tres grandes divinidades, Yggdrasil.

_Flash Back_

_Kari Kamiya se encontraba de repente en un espacio vació, una especie de habitación blanca sin nada al parecer en ella; la elegida camino un rato en ella, no podría decir cuanto recorrió de ese misterioso lugar ni cuanto tiempo, pero paro cuando se encontró con un pequeño cristal azul rodeado por pequeños objetos de color dorado, ambos flotando en ese espacio sin perturbaciones, la joven quizó tocar aquella estructura, sin embargo una voz la detuvo._

_La chica retrocedió unos cuantos pasos de la impresión, al parecer el cristal le había hablado._

_- **¿Acaso no piensas hablarme? - **dijo nuevamente la voz._

_Kari tomó coraje y empezó una conversación con el cristal._

_- Hola, mi nombre es Kari, ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó_

_- **Yo soy una inteligencia artificial, cuya función es observar y controlar la evolución de seres conocidos como los Digital Monsters; mi nombre es Yggdrasil - **_

_- Ya veo, me puedes decir, ¿Qué hago aquí? - _

_**- Estabas en una batalla con el dios del mar oscuro, como se auto-proclamó aquel ser; con el fin de evitar una gran perdida he decidido interferir y traerte aquí - **_

_- me estas diciendo ¿qué puedo hacer algo para ayudar a mis amigos? - _

_- **Te he llamado porque tu haces parte de una antigua profecía sobre tres humanos que decidirán el futuro de nuestro mundo - **_

_Al ver que la muchacha no diría nada Yggdrasil continuo con su explicación._

_- **Tu haces parte de un grupo de personas llamadas adeptos, los adeptos son aquellas personas que fueron escogidas como representante de las tres divinidades digimon, entre las cuales me puedo contar a mi mismo. Las otras dos divinidades son el terrible ZeedMilleniummon, cuyo adepto es el chico Ryo Akiyama; y finalmente Chronomon cuyo adepto es el tamer Takato Matsuki - **_

_- espera.. ese no es el chico que debemos proteger de Lucemon, explícate - _

_- **Entre los adeptos debe existir un equilibrio, cada persona debe llevar una cantidad equivalente de luz y oscuridad en su corazón para poder considerarse un ser completo; el total dominio de una de las dos cantidades puede llevar a la locura, y como consecuencia corromper a la persona. Se dice que cuando uno de los adeptos sea corrompido los mundos caerán en desgracia - **_

_- por eso es importante protegerlo, ummm... si ese es el caso no te preocupes que yo y mis amigos haremos todo lo posible para que los planes de Lucemon fracase -_

_Fin del Flash Back _

Kari había tenido la revelación sobre los adeptos, quienes eran y su importancia en el mundo; por eso la misión se volvió mas importante que nunca, ya no se trataba solamente del Mar de las Tinieblas, era el destino del mismo plano existencial, por eso apuraba a sus amigos para que cruzaran el portal lo más pronto posible, además de saber que Yggdrasil no podría retener a Dragomon para siempre y hablando de él.

El Dios del Mar Oscuro se reía de algo, al parecer había descubierto algo.

- _Niña de la luz, antes de que todo pase ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? - _

Kari: Entonces, ¿Tu fuiste quién me llamo al Mar hace mucho tiempo?

La chica dijo con cara horrorizada, esa presencia que sintió cuando fue arrastrada esas veces al mar oscuro era la misma que poseía Dragomon, los demás chicos también se sorprendieron por aquella revelación, se preguntaban por qué la llamaría en primer lugar, pues claro, ellos no tenían conocimiento sobre los adeptos; en cuanto a la elegida la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

- tu sabiendo lo que sucedería ¿Y todavía pensaste en hacer esto? - dijo Kari enfadada y angustiada.

- _ustedes los adeptos son un gran fuente de enfoque, tener a uno de nuestro lado significa tener el mismo poder; desde que adquirí mis poderes del mar oscuro, me he propuesto convertirme en un Dios completamente, por eso te elegí a ti para mi experimento... ¡TU KARI KAMIYA, SERAS QUIEN ME CONVIERTA EN UN DIOS VERDADERO! - _decía totalmente fuera de si.

Demon: _con que esas eran tus intenciones en un principio, no eres más que una rata traicionera. _

Dragomon: _tu no eres diferente Demon, cuando consiga el poder máximo pienso acabar con su miserable existencia, o tal vez les lave el cerebro y los haga trabajar para mi. _

Dicho esto Dragomon crea una fuerte ventisca que empuja a los tres señores demonio a una gran distancia, igualmente arroja a los digimon de los niños elegidos al suelo a excepción de Imperialdramon que entierra su espada en el suelo y se sostiene con ella para no ser arrastrado, los reyes del Maou atacan a la vez al traidor con sus técnicas más fuertes, Demon usa las llamas, Barbamon usa el poder de su vara y Lilithmon la onda destructora, aunque hacen retroceder varios metros al gigantesco monstruo este no recibe ningún rasguño, era obvio que utilizaba las energías del Mar Oscuro, las cuales le daban una gran ventaja.

Dominimon, SlashAngemon y Magnadramon también usaron sus técnicas pero fueron rechazadas con gran facilidad, invocando de nuevo su tridente impacta a los dos digimon haciendo que dedigi-evolucionen hasta su forma de novatos, sólo quedaban en el campo los reyes demonio Demon, Lilithmon y Barbamon; y Imperialdramon Modo Paladín para poder combatir al Dios tenebroso.

Todos mostraban preocupación, por una parte los niños elegidos ahora se enfrentaban a dos frentes, en cuanto a los reyes demonio que Dragomon finalmente fuera consciente del poder que tenía y se les halla revelado. Sin embargo, Demon tenía su mente en otra parte, era consciente de la aparición de Chronomon en el mundo de los tamer, y sabía que la manifestación de la divinidad suprema estaba a punto de desaparecer, usaría eso para poner a prueba el poder de la semilla de la ira, controlando a uno de los adeptos ya no tendría nada que temer, ni siquiera del creador de la zona oscura.

- nunca nos rendiremos ante ti y jamás me uniría a alguien como tu - dijo Kari en ira justa.

- _no tienes elección, he esperado mucho por este momento y no voy a dejar que unos niños con sus digimon estropeen mis planes - _

Davis: pues eso ya lo veremos, si quieres a Kari primero tendrás que pasar encima de nosotros.. ¿verdad Imperialdramon?.

Este asintió con la cabeza y se puso al frente del Dios de las Tinieblas el cual estaba dispuesto a enfrentar, Lilithmon y Barbamon estaban cansados de la situación por lo cual se retiraron a sus castillos a mirar lo que sucedería desde allí, sólo Demon se quedo en el lugar según ellos porque era un insensato que se dejaba llevar por la ira sin saber lo que realmente pasaba por la cabeza del señor de la furia. Imperialdramon atacó con su espada omega a Dragomon mientras este le bloqueaba con su brazo y los sujetaba con los tentáculos de este.

El rey demonio poso sus ojos en la Puerta de los Pecados Capitales y la contempló por un rato mientras seguía la batalla.

- **Láser de Positrones - **

Del cañón disparó su poderoso rayo que golpeo a Dragomon haciendo que lo soltara, después de enviarlo una gran distancia hacia atrás hizo presencia una gran explosión, para la desgracia de todos, del humo salió un tridente a toda velocidad que impacta en el pecho de Imperialdramon dejándolo en el suelo al tiempo que la figura oscura del enemigo se hacia visible en el horizonte.

- _puede que Imperialdramon Modo Paladín haya derrotado al gran Armaggedemon hace tiempo, pero mi poder lo trasciende - _

- entonces tu fuiste quien trajo a Diaboromon de vuelta - grito Tai en conclusión.

- _Niña, ¿No quieres deshacerte de la carga de ser una adepta? - _dijo Dragomon refiriéndose a Kari.

Era cierto, ella nunca pidió ser alguien importante, alguien de que el mundo entero dependiera su supervivencia, si ahora pudiera desear algo sería darle su puesto a alguien más pero no pensaría caer en las artimañas del enemigo.

- ni creas que me engañaras con algo tan simple - grito la elegida.

- _entonces te quitare tu don a la fuerza - _entonces extendió una de sus extremidades hacía la chica para atraparla, Imperialdramon aun seguía en el piso inconsciente por el demoledor ataque, Davis y Tai gritaban para que se levantara sin resultados; los segundos se volvieron eternos mientras Dragomon se acercaba a la joven.

- _**Fuego Infernal -** _

Una gran cantidad de llamas se interpuso entre Kari y el Dios del Mar Oscuro, entre los dos se encontraba Demon que era mirado sorprendido por los niños elegidos a saber del hecho que haya rescatado a uno de ellos, el rey demonio tenía una mirada indiferente hacia los muchachos y se centraba únicamente en el sacerdote demoníaco de los mares; un aura lo rodeo para comenzar a aumentar de tamaño, estaba absorbiendo la oscuridad restante del Mar de las Tinieblas para elevar su poder.

- _Al parecer quieres morir muy pronto Demon - _dijo burlándose Dragomon.

Demon: _sabes que no me arriesgaría si tuviera un haz debajo de la manga. _

El Dios del Mar Tenebroso entendió las palabras del señor demonio, esa vez que fue al mundo de los humanos, hizo algo en ese lugar que ninguno de los otros lideres de los ejércitos infernales saben, Dragomon emitió un gruñido alto hacia Demon preguntándose que fue lo que rayos hizo en ese lugar.

* * *

Shinjuku, Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios de Zhuqiamon.

Lucemon y Chronomon seguían en batalla, el poder de la divinidad se agotaba con el tiempo y el ángel caído se daba cuenta de ello, si el Dios no pensaba algo en eso momentos su aparición hubiera sido en vano, tenía que usar el sello aunque este fuera temporal, tenía la esperanza de darles tiempo a los tamers para que pudieran derrotarlo.

- _¿Ya te cansaste? Mejor vete a dormir viejo - _dijo Lucemon con burla.

- **_tu insolencia no tiene limites hijo, sera mejor que recibas una reprimenda de mi parte -_**hablo este con una sonrisa al tiempo que movía sus manos dibujando una especie de símbolo complejo, en un segundo aquel sello se vio visible en la piel del señor del orgullo para que luego cadenas desde el suelo lo atraparan sin previo aviso.

- _maldito, esto no me detendrá para siempre - _exclamó con enojo.

Aunque dijera cualquier cosa una especie de sarcófago lo atrapo y junto con las cadenas el ángel fuera sepultado debajo de la tierra.

Los tamers y sucesores de los guerreros miraron asombrados el final de los acontecimientos, después de tanta lucha parecía que finalmente habían derrotado al enemigo; Chronomon en un parpadeo se acerca donde están los jóvenes con sus digimon para decir algunas ultimas palabras.

- **_deben ser precavidos, el sello que impuse no durará mucho tiempo -_**

- entonces, ¿ Todavía no se ha acabado? - dijo Terriermon con la cabeza gacha.

- **_aun no, aunque cuando pueda liberarse estará débil, lo suficiente para que ustedes puedan enfrentarlo -_**hablo el supremo para animar a los muchachos que tenían cara de desesperados.

Chronomon: **_Sin embargo, no se descuiden de su enemigo... es hora de irme así que buena suerte__ humanos._**

Diciendo esto el digimon que llego en su ayuda se marcho en un gran resplandor dejando en su lugar a un Takato y guilmon muy confundidos.

- chicos, ¿Qué paso? - preguntó el tamer confundido.

takuya: ya te lo explicamos, pero por el momento sera mejor irnos de este lugar.

Y así todos se fueron de ese sitio para recuperar fuerzas y aclarar las cosas, Takato constantemente se tocaba el cuello teniendo un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo XVIII - el próximo capítulo se titula "Capítulo XIX - Revelaciones III: La furia y la esperanza".**


	19. Revelaciones III - Furia y Esperanza

**Capítulo XIX - Revelaciones III: La furia y la esperanza**

Shinjuku, Mundo de los Humanos conectado con los dominios de Zhuqiamon

Ryo fue el encargado de explicar lo sucedido a Takato, de la dramática aparición de Chronomon y sobre el asunto de los adeptos; los chicos y sus digimon se encontraban a una gran distancia de donde había ocurrido la batalla contra el ángel caído supremo Lucemon, rey de la zona oscura y líder de un grupo de digimon conocidos como los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio. Los muchachos estaban tensos, pues el sello impuesto por el Dios de los digimon no duraría para siempre, ya que él mismo se los había dicho.

Un gran terremoto se sintió por todo el lugar, significaba que Lucemon se liberó de su prisión; la luz cubrió el lugar para dar lugar a Justimon, Sakuyamon y MegaGargomon con el primero adelante del grupo; luego estaba KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon aun lado, Takato y Guilmon no participarían esta vez debido a su cansancio en la anterior batalla con el enemigo, y hablando del rey de roma.

- _ya están todos reunidos - _dijo el ángel de brazos cruzados delante de los demás digimon.

- es hora de ponerle fin a esto Lucemon - gritó valerosamente KaiserGreymon.

Posteriormente hubo un ataque de los dos descendientes de los guerreros legendarios, MagnaGarurumon lanza sus misiles hacia el ángel que se ve obligado a esquivarlos gracias al sello que le puso Chronomon, el cual no se desvanecía por completo; el otro usaba su espada para disparar una ráfaga de fuego que logra impactarlo. Una gran explosión se hace presente en el lugar, Lucemon se había ocultado con sus alas que le sirvieron de escudo, el ángel hace un puño con una de sus dos manos y la mueve adelante de su cuerpo creando una onda destructora.

Los guerreros son empujados y como consecuencia colisionan con un edificio cercano. Sakuyamon lo golpea con su báculo por la espalda mientras que manda a sus zorros que lo ataquen, la furia del ángel se hacía cada vez más grande por lo cual desató rayos por toda la ciudad, todo lo que aun quedaba de pie era destruido al instante; MegaGargomon era golpeado brutalmente por los rayos al tiempo que Justimon los esquivaba por poco.

KaiserGreymon bloqueo uno de ellos con su espada para luego dispara otra ráfaga de fuego, sin embargo la técnica es detenida por un rayo defensivo; Lucemon finalmente decidió que era hora ponerle fin a todo esto, de su posición se creo otra onda destructora que se expandió en todas direcciones, ninguno de los presentes pudo contrarrestar el movimiento acabando en el suelo irremediablemente.

Una vez hecho esto el señor del orgullo se apareció adelante de Takato que se ocultaba junto con Guilmon e Impmon detrás de unos escombros.

- _creo que ahora podemos hablar en paz - _trataba de empezar una conversación con el chico.

- ni lo pienses, después de lo que has hecho a mi ciudad, tu y los tuyos - dijo el Tamer con cierto rencor.

- _y pensar que en el sueño te parecía agradable, no tienes porque estar con estos mortales, seres inferiores que viven en un mundo monótono - _

Takato: oye, te estas refiriendo a mis amigos.

- _piensa que tu tienes el potencial de ser una divinidad, verás que mi proposición de aceptarla es que si vienes con migo te enseñare cosas que ninguno haya podido ver - _

hizo una pausa corta y luego continuo mientras mostraba una expresión alegre y serena.

- _serás el poseedor de conocimientos que sólo los ángeles deben saber, y finalmente entenderás el propósito de tu existencia.. así que, ¿Qué me dices? - _dijo mientras extendía la mano.

Más fueron interrumpidos cuando Justimon salió de la nada para golpear a un costado del ángel desprevenido, esto se tornaba mucho más molesto de lo que esperaba, Lucemon invocó rayos que impactaron a su rival pero a pesar de los moretones y quemaduras permanecía de pie resistente a todo lo que le arrojaran.

Justimon: Takato, no lo escuches, no debemos permitir que consiga lo que quiere.

Guilmon: muévete, te va hacer pedazos.

Takato: ya escuchaste a Guilmon, es a mi a quien busca, no tienen porque involucrarse.

Justimon: no puedes enfrentarlo ahora, CORRE!

- pero.. - replicó el otro chico pero fue jalado del brazo por Impmon siendo seguido por Guilmon.

Una vez retirados del lugar Justimon pudo relajarse y observar el rostro molesto del señor del orgullo.

- ahora somos tu y yo - hablo este al ángel.

- _quieres ser el primero en morir... cómo sea ustedes aunque tengan la oportunidad del siglo simplemente no la aprovechan - _dijo con una mirada fría.

KaiserGreymon se reunía junto con MegaGargomon impidiendo el paso al ángel, aunque rodeado no mostraba ninguna preocupación, al contrario comenzó una risa infantil que muy pronto se descontroló para llegar a ser una psicótica.

- _es hora de acabar con todos ustedes - _un terremoto se hizo notar nuevamente mientras una aura negra lo rodeaba, el símbolo impuesto por Chronomon se desvaneció en miles de pedazos, en sólo unos segundos la figura del caído desapareció y apareció encima de todos sus enemigos, una posición estratégica para acabar con los tamers y los guerreros legendarios de un sólo golpe, por un momento puso su mirada en Takato que no permanecía muy lejos.**_  
_**

Pensaría en ir por ese muchacho de una vez, llevárselo al mar de las sombras y encargarse de una vez de Dragomon, siendo consciente de la traición de esa miserable rata que si no fuera por él ya hubiera sido alimento para **Leviamon **o ser sólo una criatura insignificante sin ningún propósito en la vida. Sin darse cuenta uno de los digimon a los cuales enfrentaba se le acercó lo suficiente para..

- **Patada de la Justicia - **

Un gran golpe fue recibido en la pequeña cabeza del ángel mandándolo por las alturas, ya había sido suficiente de esas plagas.

- **_Cruz Suprema -_**

Recuperando su posición rápidamente realiza su técnica más devastadora, todos quedaron con la boca abierta mientras veían como Justimon recibía el ataque fatal del ángel, nadie quedaba más impactado que Takato ya que no estaba haciendo nada para ayudar en la batalla, la desesperación de fallarle a sus amigos crecía y crecía mientras observaba a su amigo desintegrarse en el aire, luego pudo ver a Ryo en el suelo sangrando profusamente mientras Monodramon estaba inconsciente en el suelo y quien sabe en que estado, muy pronto la desesperación se convirtió en ira y el preludio de que algo terrible sucedería.

* * *

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas.

Era el momento, podía sentirlo, el chico estaba débil mentalmente y por lo tanto le decía que era el momento perfecto para poner a prueba su experimento; Demon mostró una sonrisa inquietante a Dragomon, cosa que le hizo sentir escalofríos al Dios tenebroso. Kari de repente se acurrucó en el suelo a empezar a gritar desesperádamente, los demás chicos se le acercaban para averiguar que era lo que pasaba.

- La oscuridad, la oscuridad se acerca - decía la chica a gritos.

La oscuridad se concentraba de manera violenta en la zona, Takeru sabía que el rey demonio tenía algo que ver con esto.

TK: ¿Qué rayos hiciste Demon?

- _ya verán niños elegidos.. presenciaran la fuerza más destructiva de todos los tiempos, una que incluso hizo temblar a los mismos Dioses - _decía mientras alzaba sus manos al aire, en ese mismo momento apareció un triangulo invertido que fue encerrado en un circulo y a los vértices de la figura geométrica se añadieron otros tres triángulos del mismo tamaño, era el Digital Hazzard.

- _CON QUE ESOS ERAN TUS PLANES MALDITO CAPUCHO, TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR LA PRESA DEL SEÑOR LUCEMON - _bramó Dragomon realmente furioso.

Demon: _como dijiste, los adeptos representan el poder puro y pienso manipular al muchacho para poder destruir a los mismos dioses y lo mejor es que el se encargará de exterminar a Lucemon por mí. _

Dragomon atacó al señor demonio con su tridente pero su técnica fue desviada por una ventisca repentina creada por el Peligro Digital que protegía al señor demonio. Eran demasiados cambios del control de la situación para los humanos, algo invadió a Davis por dentro lo que le hizo preguntar lo siguiente.

- a caso estas demente, ¿Cómo piensas controlarlo si estas aquí y el allá? -

- _con que llegamos a este punto, a caso no conoces las semillas de la oscuridad - _dijo Demon con obviedad y burla al ver el rostro del chico.

Davis recordó nuevamente a su amigo Ken y el asunto del emperador de los digimon, todo causado por una de esas semillas; no dejaría quien alguien más sufriera lo que él sufrió y por lo cuál fue condenado a muerte, se había convertido en personal, todos también estaban estupefactos, ¿acaso la crueldad de estos seres no conocían límites?.

Takeru siempre había odiado a los digimon que provenían del mundo de las tinieblas, estaba dejándose llevar por el enojo pero se dio cuenta de que no lo llevaría nada cuando notó la mirada decaída de Cody sobre él; si algo necesitaban en este momento era un poco de esperanza, tenía que creer que encontrarían una solución, le dio una sonrisa a su amigo más joven para decirle que todo estaría bien.

* * *

Shinjuku, Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios de Zhuqiamon

Algo cambió en el aire de manera repentina, incluso Lucemon se estremeció un poco por lo que sentía; sobre el Tamer Takato y su compañero Guilmon se desató una aura roja que los envolvió a ambos mientras el Peligro Digital hacia presencia en los cielos, el chico preció irreconocible para sus amigos, tanta presión ya lo tenía acabado, se había convertido en una bomba a punto de explotar y esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso; el muchacho cambió el color del pelo de su habitual marrón a uno plateado, sus ojos llevaban la marca del Digital Hazard en ellos mientras le crecían dos grandes alas en la espalda.

El fuego se generó en el lugar consumiendo a Guilmon en el, totalmente perdido en la locura se transforma en el terrible **Megidramon** ante la mirada incrédula de todos, el dragón diabólico rugió causando que todos se taparan los oídos, incluso Lucemon se vio obligado a tomar esa opción.

- mátalo - dijo Takato en una especie de trance.

Para el ángel fue como una sentencia de muerte escuchar aquellas palabras, sintió algo que jamas pensó tener en su esencia, por primera vez el señor del orgullo sentía miedo, un profundo miedo que ni siquiera el rey de los vampiros infundiría en las almas. Estaba paralizado al ver esa transformación del chico en esos momentos, esos humanos realmente significaban algo para él y había cometido el error de hacer algo que despertará esa furia, un momento, furia; ya las piezas encajaron por si solas y una sola palabra resumía todo, Demon.

- **Llama Megido - **

Una poderosa llamarada se cernió sobre el ángel logrando empujarlo y causarle varias heridas, Lucemon apenas escapando de las llamas se vio en la obligación de destruir tan peligroso digimon, pensaba dejarlo vivir para que el niño lo aceptara más rápido pero ahora se convirtió en un asunto de supervivencia.

- **_Lanza Relámpago -_**

De su mano derecha invocó un rayo que fue lanzado a la bestia, pero esta sólo lo desvía con la cola, el dragón en un rápido movimiento atrapa al ángel caído con su cola mientras intenta devorarlo, Lucemon crea un campo de fuerza que se interpone entre las fauces del monstruo y su propio cuerpo. Ryo despertó sobresaltado por el cambio del aire, sosteniendo sus costillas evitando así una hemorragia ve con sus propios ojos al temible dragón maligno en persona tratando de devorar al enemigo, esto era malo, posó su mirada en Takato o a alguien que se le parecía.

Todo se salió de control en unos instantes, hechándose la culpa de lo sucedido por no ser más fuerte; sabía que algo como esto pondría a toda la realidad en problemas, todo sería destruido porque el balanza se había roto y el no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Sólo podía mirar los sucesos mientras cogía a monodramon y lo acurrucaba en sus piernas, el ángel caído convocó unos rayos poderosos que golpearon a Megidramon, cosa que hizo disminuir su agarre y así permitirle escapar.

Lucemon estaba cansado y no podía seguir en la batalla para enfrentar la bestia, por lo cual se marchó momentáneamente.

- síguelo - fue la orden que dijo el tamer poseído.

El digimon maligno, obediente por no decir menos, comenzó a dar vuelo para seguir a su enemigo a destruir; pero KaiserGreymon le interrumpe el paso.

KaiserGreymon: ¿Qué haces? ya hiciste retroceder a Lucemon.

Ignorando las súplicas de su compañero el dragón demoníaco le da un coletazo lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo a volar algunos metros, magnagarurumon viendo el peligro ataca a la bestia con su bazuca, las municiones que impactan al monstruo lo hacen caer al suelo pero la pesadilla estaba lejos de terminar.

- vamos.. levántate y destruya a todo aquel que interfiera - era obvio que el que hablaba ya no era Takato, es más, como si alguien más estuviera manejando los hilos del escenario a escondidas.

Todos se pusieron al frente del gran dragón demonio que ya se había levantado y rugía con fuerzas, MegaGargomon lo sostuvo por detrás tratando de no lastimarlo pero la bestia se libera con rapidez, usando su cola golpea a la maquina de guerra con fuerza enviándolo al suelo.

Megidramon expulsó llamas de su boca nuevamente hacia Sakuyamon que creo una barrera de energía para protegerse, en el cual estaba usando todas sus poderes; KaiserGreymon le dio un golpe en el estomago del dragón para luego sacar su espada y ponerla en posición para un disparo.

- **Ballesta de Fuego - **

El fuego golpea al dragón haciéndolo chocar en el suelo, esta vez el tamer corrompido camina unos pasos al frente mira con indiferencia al guerrero legendario para luego invocar en los cielos un gran haz de energía que lo impacta con gran fuerza, como resultado toda la ciudad se estremeció de sobremanera. Megidramon se levantaba del suelo para que una aura roja lo rodeara, con un potente rugido el aura comienza a tomar una forma de una bestia abominable, la señal de peligro brilló con intensidad y todo tembló.

* * *

Cuadrante Sur del DigiMundo, Palacio de Zhuqiamon.

La gran Bestia Sagrada sintió el peor temor cruzar por su espalda dorsal, sus hermanos también serían conscientes de lo que estaba pasando; y pudo confirmarlo cuando su territorio comenzó a temblar de manera incontrolable, el Digital Hazard se salió de control y tenía una idea de quien era el culpable, le comunico la situación a los Tres Grandes Ángeles para que fueran en la raíz del problema, sino detenía esto pronto ambos mundos colisionarían y serían destruidos irremediablemente.

* * *

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas.

Demon reía con ganas, una de sus habilidades era que a través de un receptor podía manipular la voluntad de sus víctimas al descomponer los pensamientos en 0 y 1, de esa manera le era posible dirigir las acciones del muchacho tal como el deseaba. Takeru veía el rostro de sus compañeros, estaban desesperados de verdad incluyendo también a Tai y Davis; en estos momentos era importante mantener las esperanzas y se vio en la obligación de hacer algo, Imperialdramon apenas se levantaba debido al ataque de Dragomon; rogó por un milagro, un brillo, por fortuna para él sus plegarias serían oídas.

El digivice del elegido comenzó a brillar con una luz dorada, esa luz se dirigió a Demon golpeándolo en el pecho haciendo que se cubriera con sus manos por el dolor, la luz abrió un portal trayendo a un ángel poderoso que resplandecía con omnipotencia.

- _tu me has llamado - _dijo con voz melodiosa señalando a TK.

- espera.. yo no te he llamado - hablo el joven sorprendido.

- _fueron tus ruegos de esperanza los que guiaron mi camino hasta este lugar, yo soy uno de los ángeles más fuertes, yo soy **Seraphimon -**_

Una vez dicho esto el arcángel supremo volteo hacía la dirección del señor demonio, el cual lo miraba con desagrado, cosa también compartida por el Dios de las Tinieblas.

- _vengo a castigarte por tus pecados Demon, no se te perdonará el tocar a uno de los adeptos para manipularlo de forma tan vil - _dijo Seraphimon con voz grave.

Demon: _tenías que aparecer... pero ni siquiera tu me puedes detener ahora._

_- tu no tienes la capacidad de controlar aquel poder, pondrás a todos los mundos en un peligro inimaginable - _trató de persuadirlo, pero nada de lo que dijera convencería al señor demonio de desistir de su intento de controlar el Digital Hazard.

- _**Llama Infernal -** _

El rey de la ira fue el primero en atacar al ángel que respondió con otras de sus técnicas especiales.

- **_Séptimo Cielo -_**

Las siete esferas de Seraphimon hizo colisión con las llamas de Demon creando una enorme explosión que hizo temblar al océano de las sombras, el señor demonio golpeo al ángel con sus dos manos empujándolo; el gran ángel se logró recomponer rápidamente para darle un golpe en el rostro de su enemigo, llamas salieron por do quier tratando de golpear su objetivo que se movía rápidamente.

- **_Ascensión Santa -_**Los cielos oscuros se iluminaron corriendo las nubes negras, rayos dorados empezaron a caer sobre el señor demonio y el dios del mar tenebroso, al tiempo los digimon de los niños elegidos recobraban su fuerza y sus digi- evoluciones; volvieron al campo Dominimon, SlashAngemon, Valkyrimon y Magnadramon en tan solos unos instantes ya listos para luchar, Imperialdramon ya estaba de pie con todas sus energías renovadas.

Takeru agradecía mil veces la aparición de Seraphimon en el lugar, con las esperanzas renovadas ya todos se encontraban listos para concluir esta lucha eterna, los papeles tendrían que cambiar de nuevo a su favor.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo XIX - el próximo capítulo se titula "Revelaciones IV: El Peligro Digital y quienes pueden desafiarlo"**


	20. Revelaciones IV - El Peligro Digital

**Capítulo XX - Revelaciones IV: El Peligro Digital y quienes pueden desafiarlo**

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas

- **_Fulgor del Caos -_**

Demon usó sus llamas sacrílegias para atacar a Seraphimon y Dominimon haciendo que retrocedieran, con una carcajada el Rey Demonio vuela con prisa en la dirección de la Puerta de los Pecados Capitales; Dragomon intenta capturarlo con uno de sus enormes tentáculos pero es empujado por Imperialdramon y los demás digimon.

Davis: Takeru, tu sigue a Demon... nosotros nos encargamos de este.

El elegido de la esperanza mueve su cabeza en señal de afirmación y corre hacía donde se encuentra Dominimon, se sube a sus hombros y ambos emprenden vuelo hacía el portal, Seraphimon llega a su lado al parecer con la misma determinación.

- tranquilo, nosotros nos encargamos de detener a Demon - dijo el chico al ángel supremo.

- _necesitas mi ayuda muchacho, al otro lado de ese portal esta ocurriendo algo que puede aniquilar con el mismo universo - _

TK intentaría persuadir a su aliado de que serían más que suficiente pero la seriedad de las palabras de Seraphimon anularon cualquier tipo de queja, el elegido asintió con la cabeza y así el humano con los dos digimon de etapa mega se dispusieron a cruzar hacia el otro lado. Una poderosa ventisca asoló el paisaje tratando impedir que llegaran a su destino, al frente del portal se encontraba el infame Peligro Digital brillando con un rojo intenso, a pesar de los intentos del sello por impedir el paso la esperanza de los guerreros fue más que suficiente para sobrepasarlo, de esa manera finalmente abandonaron el Mar de las Tinieblas.

* * *

Shinjuku, Mundo de los humanos conectado con los dominios de Zhuqiamon

Megidramon se encontraba en los cielos rugiendo a todo pulmón mientras la aura roja se extendía en todas direcciones tomando la forma de un monstruo mucho más grande, la señal del peligro brillaba en forma caótica al mismo tiempo que el paisaje se retorciera levantándose partes del suelo mientras otras se hundían; Teniendo en la mira a sus enemigos el terrible dragón dispara una de sus poderosas llamaradas en la dirección de MagnaGarurumon, este queda tendido en el duro concreto debido a la fuerza apocalíptica de su nuevo rival.

MegaGargomon lanzó todas sus municiones a la bestia pero explotaron a tan sólo unos metros de la monstruosa aura, el dragón rugió nuevamente creando una onda destructora sin precedentes en tan sólo unos momentos todo fue vaciado y los tamers se vieron obligados a huir de la zona, KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon también emprendieron la retirada mientras cargaban a Ryo y Monodramon; el primero llevaba una mirada vacía mientras murmuraba que todo era su culpa y si tan sólo fuera más fuerte.

El adepto poseído por el Peligro Digital los observó mientras se marchaban, levantó su mano indicando al dragón que detuviera su ataque; ese ser ya no era la misma persona, se había convertido en la manifestación del mismo poder que logró despertar gracias a las manipulaciones del señor demonio de la ira, él cual ya se encontraba en este lugar; decidió esperarlo sentado junto con su compañero.

Seraphimon, Dominimon y Takeru se quedaron asombrados de ver tal devastación, a lo lejos veían a un grupo de digimons que surcaban los cielos con heridas que podían ver desde su posición; Sakuyamon fue la primera en ponerse en frente de los recién llegados.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? - dijo el joven con cabello rubio.

- fue ese maldito de lucemon.. provocó algo que nadie puede detener - hablo Impmon irritado, el cuál era traidor por Sakuyamon.

- o no! Entonces llegamos tarde - volvió a decir el joven.

- ¿Quien eres? - hablo MagnaGarurumon

- primero encontremos un sitio en el cual podamos quedarnos, allí les contare todo - así fue como todos siguieron al misterioso joven y a los dos ángeles que los acompañaban, mientras tanto en otra parte.

Lucemon se encontraba escondido recuperándose de las heridas, podía sentir a Seraphimon, Dominimon y ese humano en este mundo; también era consciente de la presencia de Demon, pero en su estado no podía hacer mucho. Primero tendría que averiguar como detener al dragón demoníaco y al Digital Hazard, sonrió sabiendo que el tenía los conocimientos para hacerlo, después de todo el también usaba como fuente de energía al mismo Peligro Digital, al parecer se aliaría momentáneamente con esos dichosos niños elegidos.

El señor demonio finalmente se hallaba en el lugar, no paso mucho tiempo antes que divisara a su objetivo; se quedo al frente del muchacho que observaba con indiferencia.

- _creo que ahora nada podrá interrumpirnos - _dijo el demonio.

- creíste que podrías manipularme tan fácilmente - hablo sorpresivamente el tamer poseído.

Demon se confundió por unos instantes, más fueron suficientes para que el dragón lo atrapara con la cola ante su mirada incrédula.

- _pero.. - _sin más fue interrumpido.

- pienso usarte para incrementar los poderes de Megidramon - una vez dicho esto uso su brazalete, de color negro ahora; saliendo una luz de este cubrió a ambos digimon mientras Demon le miraba aterrorizado, aquellos dos seres se fusionaron para dar vida a una criatura infernal; ahora podría dedicarse a destruirlo todo como era su intensión hasta que Yggdrasil junto con Chronomon y ZeedMilleniummon le sellaron. La nueva bestia parecía un poco más humanoide, tenía dos piernas y dos brazos; en la espalda llevaba dos pares de alas, unas pertenecientes al dragón demoníaco y las otras dos del rey oscuro.

Otra característica notable era su cabeza, poseía la misma forma que el dragón pero encima de ella se encontraba el rostro de Demon con sus dos cuernos prominentes, tenía un collar con un símbolo, un pentagrama; y en el pecho se encontraba el Digital Hazard, la cola seguía siendo la misma pero era ahora de color negro al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

El tamer se montó en uno de los hombros de la bestia y emprendió vuelo para destruir a los otros tamers y a los guerreros legendarios, una vez hacho eso tendría en mente acabar con los que estaban en la Zona Oscura, una sonrisa oscura se asomó en su rostro mientras fue en dirección de su terrible misión.

El ángel caído no perdió tiempo y se puso en contacto con sus enemigos para poder formar una alianza y así poder detener al Peligro Digital.

- ¿Cómo quieres que confiemos en ti? - dijo KaiserGreymon con furia.

- _es la única manera, ahora mismo puedo sentir que Megidramon absorbió a Demon y así pudo incrementar sus poderes en límites insospechados.. apeguense al plan y saldremos victoriosos en esta lucha - _dijo Lucemon con poca paciencia.

- si es verdad lo que nos dices, ¿Cómo sabemos que después tomaras ventaja de la situación? - preguntó MagnaGarurumon, los demás estaban ocupados observando con preocupación a Ryo que parecía no responder a nada.

- _les daré mi palabra que pondré un alto a nuestra guerra por el momento... entonces aceptan - _dijo de modo de invitación.

Ya no era momento de pensar más pues se sintió una gran explosión en todo el lugar, La temible bestia apareció en el lugar con el recibimiento de miradas asustadas, el Peligro en el cuerpo de Takato apareció detrás de él mientras posaba su mirada en lucemon.

- esta bien, aceptamos - hablo Takeru de repente, Seraphimon asintió en afirmativa, de hecho a los guerreros legendarios no les tomó mucho tiempo el averiguar que ese era el ángel que habían conocido cuando se adentraron en la terminal de los bosques, era una reunión agradable hasta que apareció Lucemon de la nada.

- pienso hacer que mi bestia te absorba para poder completar el Digital Hazard en él - dijo el Peligro señalando a Lucemon.

- _no será tan fácil, ni aunque hallas añadido los poderes de Demon en los tuyos - _respondió el ángel en forma de desafió.

De manera inmediata la pelea comenzó, Seraphimon usó su séptimo cielo y Dominimon su espada excalibur, los ataques hicieron retroceder al gran monstruo tan sólo unos metros; la gran criatura respondió con uno de sus propios ataques mientras el Peligro sonreía maliciosamente.

- **Llama del Caos - **

El Digital Hazard de su pecho brillo con un color purpura al tiempo que se materializaba un fuego negro que fue lanzado sobre los ángeles, los dos terminaron en el suelo debido a ese terrible poder, MegaGargomon le dio un patada en el rostro pero no lo movió mucho, el otro le responde con la cola con gran fuerza; parecía que nada tuviera efecto en él, más era una distracción. KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon realizaron sus ataques.

- **Ballesta de Fuego de Dragón - , - Bazuca Destructora - **

Las técnicas le dieron con fuerza al dragón del infierno creando una enorme explosión, la criatura salió con algunas heridas y comenzó agitar sus dos pares de alas al frente de los guerreros legendarios, se creo una ventisca lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlos a volar; Sakuyamon invocó a sus guerreros que fueron rechazados con facilidad, por detrás de la criatura Beelzemon le disparaba con la estrella del caos empujándolo un poco hacia abajo, cosa que sorprendió bastante al Peligro que observaba desde una distancia segura.

Inesperadamente para él Lucemon apareció.

- _terminemos esto pronto, no te parece - _dijo el ángel con una sonrisa.

El tamer poseído le atacó con un rayo de energía que el señor de los caídos esquivo con mucha facilidad, sin embargo este giro y le golpeo en la espalda, del brazalete le capturo con un látigo de energía, aunque para su desconcierto de que Lucemon no mostrará una expresión preocupada.

- ven mi mascota, finalmente tengo a tu presa - grito el Peligro a su digimon.

La bestia apartó a todos con una ráfaga de aire, fue rápidamente donde se encontraba el ángel caído que aun no mostraba interés.

- algunas ultimas palabras.. -

Pero a la negativa de responder, el Peligro le ordenó a su guardián que absorbiera al señor del orgullo pero no obedeció sus ordenes para su sorpresa.

Peligro: ¿Por qué no obedeces mis ordenes?

- _yo no soy tu fiel mascota muchacho, estas hablando con el rey demonio - _dijo dejando entender que se trataba de Demon.

Peligro: Pero.. ¿Cómo es posible? Si suprimí tu consciencia.

Demon: _o eso creíste.. mi habilidad especial es poder manipular los pensamientos de mis victimas para que hagan lo que quiera sin ellos ser conscientes de la situación... fue muy fácil hacerte creer que habías eliminado mis pensamientos. Pero tu tienes algo que debo cosechar._

Una vez dicho esto extendió su mano al poseído y se materializó una rosa en el cuello de Takato, la absorbe en ese momento dejando al muchacho en inconsciencia y negándole al Peligro el control de ese cuerpo y del dragón demoníaco. El manipuló la situación desde el principio y había alcanzado una nueva forma mucho más poderosa de lo que había soñado.

- _ya no soy el Demon que conocieron antes, ahora soy ArchDemon Modo Caos - _dijo mientras la señal de Peligro brilló con púrpura, haciendo que todo temblara de nuevo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por aquella revelación, a excepción de Lucemon quien ya tenía todo previsto, era hora de ejecutar su plan; lentamente se acercó al muchacho que estaba en el suelo, poniendo su mano en la frente brilló una luz blanca leve, al retirarlo Takato ya había despertado con un sobresalto.

- que.. ¿qué rayos paso?¿Y tu qué haces aquí? - señalo con el dedo acusador a Lucemon.

Lucemon: _no hay tiempo para explicar, tenemos que detener a Demon quien se posesionó de tu compañero para incrementar sus habilidades. _

Takato volteó su cabeza sólo para ver una pesadilla multiplicada por diez, era prácticamente el mismo Megidramon pero con detalles nuevos, y el rostro de Demon deformado. El chico se paralizó sin saber que hacer hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, era Lucemon que le daba una mirada de apoyo; tenía que enfrentar a su enemigo pero ahora estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, sin embargo, decidió algo que nunca pensó hacer.

- Lucemon.. ¿Cómo podemos vencerlo? - preguntó el chico decidido. Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras del muchacho, Ryo dejó su depresión para observar al tamer.

- _ambos tenemos el Digital Hazard en nuestros cuerpos, sólo la evolución matrix nos daría la habilidad para acabarlo - _

Takato se mostró muy inseguro contra la situación, pero el ángel dijo algo que lo calmaría y aunque no fuera su estilo, tenía que comenzar a ganarse su confianza.

- _te daré control total de mis poderes, será mejor hacer esto rápido ya que tus amigos no lo podrán contener para siempre - _era cierto, los demás luchaban contra el monstruo pero este les daba una paliza a todos. Con eso asintió con la cabeza en afirmativa, era hora de hacer un milagro, hora de hacer la evolución matríx.

**Lucemon digievole too...**

Takato y Lucemon se fusionaron en una luz intensa, una luz sagrada debido a que takato tenía el control de la evolución; ArchDemon se cubrió los ojos ante el nuevo guerrero que había nacido; Era un ángel de cabello castaño y ojos azules que tenía dos alas en su cabeza, una armadura de color blanco al estilo de seraphimon pero más ligera con un faldón que tenía un sello geométrico complejo, doce enormes alas se extendían la espalda y en el pecho portaba un orbe que tenía grabado el Digital Hazard.

**Metatronomon. **

Un nuevo ángel sagrado nació con un poder inconmensurable posicionándose al frente de su enemigo, esta sería una de las batallas decisivas de esta guerra.

Impmon vio con sorpresa al nuevo digimon en el campo de batalla, sólo había escuchado historias sobre la existencia del ángel más cercano al trono, que hace el papel de Dios cuando este esta ausente, es su principal vocero y comunicador; y finalmente es la más poderosa de todas las deidades, cuyo poder sólo se compara con el gran Fanglongmon.

- _ni porque digi-evoluciones podrás detenerme - _dijo ArchDemon en furia a su nuevo enemigo.

- **_en representación de la divinidad suprema, te desterraré por toda la eternidad -_**dijo el mensajero en forma serena.

En el interior del nuevo digimon, Takato estaba al control de todas las acciones de este ya que lucemon se lo había permitido, se sentía tranquilo y sereno aunque ahora manejara una cantidad inconmensurable de poder, no podía recordar lo que pasó momentos antes de despertar y encontrarse con ese enorme demonio bestial; sentía que si peleaba alcanzaría la respuesta que necesitaba.

- **_Palabra de Yahvé -_**

Era una de sus técnicas más fuertes, en uno de sus manos aparecieron símbolos, palabras flotantes que la rodeaban para luego crear una onda poderosa que hizo impacto en menos de un nano-segundo a el demonio; ArchDemon fue arrojado en el suelo brutalmente creando un enorme cráter; todos estaban sorprendidos del giro de acontecimientos y del poder de su nuevo aliado, temporal por no decir más.

El monstruo se levantó de la tierra con prisa para atacar de nuevo con su llamarada del caos, el ángel no se movió del lugar, en cambio mueve su brazo derecho creando una cruz que funciona como escudo, bloqueando fácilmente la llamarada del demonio ante su incrédulos ojos; ArchDemon se movió con rapidez hasta quedar al frente de Metratronomon para darle un golpe con la cola en su estomago, el gran ángel fue disparado entre los escombros mientras sentía cómo se le partían todos los huesos, puede sentir dolor pero su cara no lo demostraría ante su enemigo.

- _eso es todo lo que puedes hacer - _dijo burlándose la gran bestia.

El ángel decidió terminar con su enemigo de una vez pensando mostrar todo su poder, pero no era el único que pensaba en eso.

- **_Puerta de Megido -_**

ArchDemon menciono estas palabras como sentencia de muerte, toda la realidad comenzaba a retorcerse, significaba que pensaba destruir la creación misma; cosa que no debía permitir. El vocero de Dios haría uso de sus técnicas más fuertes ahora.

- **_Copas del Juicio -_**las nubes del cielo se abrieron dejando un hueco donde paso una gran roca luminosa a toda velocidad, golpeo a la bestia demoníaca con gran fuerza interrumpiendo su ataque apocalíptico, se desintegraba en datos pero antes Takato decidió realizar una acción antes. El ángel se aproximó a su enemigo moribundo tocando su frente con una de sus manos para luego pronunciar.

- **_La voz de Yahvé -_ **

Exhalo de su boca un aliento que se adentró en el demonio; inmediatamente comenzó a exorcizar a este, entonces la temida bestia se dividió en tres seres, Guilmon que fue atrapado por Sakuyamon mientras caía, Demon (quien se había lamentado el fracaso de su plan y tenía que esperar el juicio que Lucemon le impondría) fue enviado de nuevo al Mar de las Tinieblas por ese mismo aliento y finalmente una esfera blanca rodeada por una bruma roja, esta bruma fue inmune totalmente a el exorcismo, y empezó a hablar con voz tenebrosa.

- **_me fue imposible encontrar un cuerpo más fuerte que ese rey demonio, y como ahora el niño y el ángel caído estan fuera de mi alcancé me tendré que conformar con un ser retorcido cuya localización es fácil de encontrar -_**

- **_Eres la misma manifestación del peligro digital, mi misión sera sellarte antes de que causes más problemas -_ **dijo Metatronomon.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el Peligro abrió un portal directo hacía el Mundo de las Tinieblas, escapando antes de que el ángel pudiera hacer algo; dentro del digimon omnipotente Lucemon tenía clara cual sería su siguiente anfitrión, su nombre es Dragomon.

* * *

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas.

Dragomon se encontraba de rodillas, ahora con todos los digimons con sus fuerzas renovadas y con Imperialdramon Modo Paladín de su lado se convirtió en una lucha perdida, pero algo inmediatamente cambio cuando llego una gran fuerza con forma de esfera rodeado por una bruma roja.

- **_Dragomon, ¿Deseas un poder más allá de tu imaginación? -_**dijo la misteriosa entidad.

- _si.. si lo deseo... el poder para aplastar a mis enemigos - _respondió el Dios del Mar de las Tinieblas.

El Peligro correspondiendo a la afirmativa de ese ser en un instante se fusionó con él, su forma cambió dramáticamente; una enorme serpiente monstruosa emergió de esa fusión, su cuello tenía una extensión como una cobra, el rostro era parecido al de Megidramon, tenía dos brazos desproporcionadamente grandes y dos enormes alas esqueléticas en la espalda. Una terrible criatura había nacido portando la esfera en un collar mostrando el símbolo del Digital Hazard.

- _he renacido para destruirlos niños elegidos... pueden llamarme ahora Dragomon Modo Caos - _anunció el terrible ser.

Todos los niños elegidos le miraban con horror, sentían un poder realmente diabólico, la oscuridad en esa criatura era demasiado intensa; este sería el más terrible enemigo al cual los elegidos y tamers tendrían que enfrentarse.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo XX - el próximo capítulo se titula como "Capítulo XXI - El esplendor de ángel y la caída del oscuro."**

**NOTA: **¿Cómo les pareció la entrada en la historia del Digital Hazard? Lamento que hubiera sido tan corta pero igual le estará dedicado el siguiente capítulo; y de esta manera concluimos con la mini-saga de Revelaciones.

Metratonomon esta inspirado en el ángel metatron de la tradición judía; él es el vocero de Dios y el más cercano a este.

Otra cosa, cuando Demon toma el control del monstruo de fusión la boca de Megidramon se cierra y el rostro del señor demonio es el que emite las palabras.


	21. El esplendor del ángel

**Capítulo XXI - El esplendor del ángel y la caída del oscuro**

Shinjuku, Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios de Zhuqiamon.

Metatronomon, KaiserGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Takeru, Dominimon y Seraphimon acordaron todos juntos pasar a la infame Zona Oscura para detener al Peligro Digital; el resto del equipo se quedaría en la ciudad para descansar, además de que no eran aptos para la misión. Así que el "equipo de primera mano" cruzaron la puerta que quedo abierta siendo liderados por los tres ángeles, quienes iban adelante.

- _Señor Metatronomon, pensé que era un mito su existencia - _dijo Seraphimon intentando conversar con el gran ángel.

- _**me disculparas, pero yo no tengo muchos recuerdos que puedan responder tus dudas Seraphimon -** _hablo Metatronomon bajando la cabeza con pésame.

- no es momento de estar hablando, tenemos un Peligro Digital que detener - grito KaiserGreymon de repente, tenía prisa por terminar la misión debido a que no olvidaba los orígenes de ese ángel.

- Takato, ¿Cómo te sientes allá adentro? - le preguntó Henry desde el interior de MegaGargomon.

Takato: estoy bien.. como Lucemon dijo, estoy al control de la fusión.

- oye, enserio ¿no te acuerdas de nada sobre eso? - le preguntó Rika sobre el momento cuando fue poseído por el Peligro Digital.

Takato: acordarme... ¿De qué?.

Rika: ya veo.. no te preocupes.. no es nada.

El tamer sintió que su amiga no estaba siendo totalmente sincera con él, pero luego lo ignoró debido a que primero tenía que enfrentarse al Peligro, del cual no tenía mucho conocimiento.

- chicos, casi cruzamos ese portal - dijo Takeru en el hombro de Dominimon.

Todos enfocaron su mente y traspasaron hacía la Zona Oscura, no dejarían escapar a su enemigo esta vez.

* * *

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas

Todos miraban estupefactos ante la presencia de Dragomon Modo Caos, la gran bestia agitó sus dos alas creando una ráfaga que empujó a todos los digimon; Dragomon nunca había sentido tanto poder en sí, parecía que la adepta de Yggdrasil ya no le sería más útil debió enfocarse en controlar al Digital Hazard en un principio y así evitarse un montón de problemas.

- _ahora que tengo este poder no los necesito más, prepárense a morir niños elegidos - _dijo con una sonrisa la monstruosa serpiente.

- que mal.. ya estábamos a punto de vencerlo - dijo Davis con una expresión preocupada.

- al menos espero que TK halla logrado su objetivo de detener a Demon - hablo Kari con nerviosismo.

- al parecer esto esta conectado con lo que esta pasando al otro lado de esa Puerta - dijo Tai pensativo mientras miraba la Puerta de los Pecados Capítales.

Dragomon: _¿Qué tanto cuchichean? Espero que sean sus últimas palabras._

_- **Diluvio Infernal -**_

La esfera de su cuello brillo con un rojo intenso, en ese momento las aguas del océano tenebroso se levantaron en una gigantesca ola, los otros digimon intentaron escapar pero una tormenta desde los cielos se los impidió, por lo que todos quedaron atrapados en el agua al tiempo que la bestia demoníaca se reía con demencia.

- _ustedes no son nada con los nuevos poderes que he adquirido - _dijo el gran monstruo.

- ** Láser de Positrones - **

Imperialdramon apenas asomando su cabeza y brazo del agua disparó su potente rayo que le dio en la cabeza de Dragomon, la técnica infernal de la serpiente fue interrumpida al instante mientras se recomponía del ataque; Magnadramon y SlashAngemon confrontaron a su enemigo con sus poderes especiales, uno con su llama sagrada mientras que el otro con la Espada Santa, cuya habilidad es lanzar una onda de choque en forma de cruz.

Ambos ataques dieron en su cuerpo gigantesco, inmediatamente les golpeo con la cola con una tremenda fuerza; era hora de probar una nueva habilidad.

- **_Bola de Veneno -_**Una esfera negra se formó adelante de la boca de Dragomon, la cual era preparado para disparar cuando..

- **_Palabra de Yahvé -_**

El ángel apareció adelante de la bestia sorpresivamente para atacar con su onda de choque que anuló su técnica de manera inmediata.

- _malditas plagas - _grito Dragomon Modo Caos.

- _**¿Por qué no te revelas a ti mismo Peligro? -** _dijo el recién llegado con voz serena y potente.

Uniéndose al equipo de los niños elegidos y sus digimon llegaron otro tipo de digimon que no habían visto antes, junto con ellos estaba Takeru, Seraphimon y Dominimon.

- Takeru, ¿Lo lograste? - dijo su hermano mayor.

- claro.. y traje ayuda - contestó señalando a los demás digimon, especialmente a Metatronomon que se encontraba en batalla con la terrible criatura.

- **_como quieras, yo soy el Peligro Digital que busca el final de todas las cosas -_**parecía una voz que saliera de la esfera, la cual se presentaba a todos los que no la conocieran.

- **_No permitiré en nombre de Dios que cumplas con tu siniestro objetivo_**_ -_ respondió el ángel.

El monstruo disparó una nueva bola de veneno hacia Metratonomon, este quizó esquivarla pero la masa uniforme se desplazó en todas direcciones privándolo de toda escapatoria, luego se escucho una enorme explosión por toda la Zona Oscura; Imperialdramon decidió intervenir contraatacando con su espada hiriendo el brazo de la bestia que emitió un quejido de dolor, lo intenta golpear con la cola pero su adversario logra detenerla con ambas manos, en un movimiento veloz logra cortar la punta de esta logrando un nuevo grito doloroso.

En cuanto al ángel, se había cubierto con sus doce alas, las cuales mostraban signos de quemaduras y rasguños debido al ataque demoledor; Metratonomon voló con rapidez hacia el enemigo dando una fuerte patada en el rostro de este, como consecuencia la gigantesca serpiente cae en la aguas negras debido al impacto; Dominimon y Seraphimon también se unieron a la lucha junto con Magnadramon y SlashAngemon, los cuatro digimons dieron rienda suelta a sus ataques más fuertes apuntando en el lugar donde había caído Dragomon.

Una implosión de luz se dio en todo el lugar mientras el mar era desplazado, cuando el océano dejo de agitarse de este surgió molesto la criatura corrompida por el Digital Hazard observando a todos como objetivos a destruir, Lucemon en el interior de Metatronomon podía sentir que la cordura de Dragomon ya no existía, el Peligro consumió toda racionalidad de ese ser convirtiéndolo en una maquina asesina sin pensamiento propio.

- esto es interminable - hablo Imperialdramon.

- _**el Peligro Digital le arrebato toda conciencia a Dragomon, ahora es sólo una bestia sin pensamiento alguno cuyo propósito único es destruir -** _dijo el vocero de Dios.

- _debemos unir todos nuestros poderes, ganaremos con certeza - _pronunció Seraphimon con seguridad en sus palabras.

Metatronomon entonces materializó una especie de báculo dorado el cual tenía incrustaciones de diamantes, sosteniendo este con sus dos manos fueron arrojados rayos de luz sobre los digimon que peleaban valientemente con Dragomon, MagnaGarurumon y KaiserGreymon se fusionaron debido a dicha luz en el gran Susanoomon; de Imperialdramon salieron Omnimon, Magnamon y UltraforceVeedramon sin desaparecer este; los ángeles y otros guerreros se llenaron de esa luz aumentando mucho sus poderes, había realizado una técnica conocida como..

- **_Aliento de Dios -_**

La gran bestia rugió ante el aumento de poderes de sus enemigos, superado en número el monstruo hizo brillar su collar logrando que la realidad en su alrededor se distorcionara; los niños elegidos gritaron todos juntos a sus compañeros en combate la orden de ataque, entonces..

- **_Séptimo Cielo -,- Excalibur Final -,- Llama Sagrada -,- Espada Sagrada -._**

Se combinaron en una luz multicolor que golpeo a Dragomon causando un gran daño mientras este gritaba de dolor y la esfera comenzaba a quebrarse; los jovenes y digimon siguieron con los ataques sabiendo que esta vez ganarían.

- **_Láser de Positrones -, - Cañón Supremo -,- Magna Luz_**_ -._

La serpiente fue empujada por los tres ataques consecutivos colocandola de rodillas, estaba a punto de arrojar otra bola de veneno pero le siguieron misiles de MegaGargomon, los zorros de Sakuyamon que la hicieron explotar en su rostro, cuando la criatura malévola se logro poner de pie agitó sus enormes alas para dirigirse a sus enemigos, llegó el momento para que Susanoomon.

- **_Relámpagos Celestiales -_**

Antes de que Dragomon Modo Caos pudiera llegar es atrapado por los relámpagos de Susannomon, inmóvil le daba la oportunidad a Metatronomon para el golpe final.

- **_Copas del Juicio -_**

El cielo oscuro se abrió dejando pasar una enorme roca en llamas que golpeo a la enorme criatura, la Zona Oscuro tembló por tal inimaginable poder al punto de atraer la atención de ciertos seres.

* * *

Zona Oscura, Fortaleza Demoníaca

Era extraño ver una fortaleza que se encontrara lejos del Nido de los Demonios, el lugar donde estaban en su mayoría los ángeles caídos de la Zona Oscura y demás digimon pertenecientes a la armada de los Siete Reyes Demonio, había una razón simple para ello y esa era que en el Mar de las Tinieblas existían otros poderes tan grandes cómo el de Lucemon y su ejército.

Existía una cámara especial para las reuniones en ese lugar, se encontraban tres figuras de pie alrededor de una mesa la cual mostraba las imágenes de la batalla entre Dragomon, o más bien el Peligro Digital, y el ángel Metatronomon junto con sus aliados; encima de ellos había un cristal que se iluminaba de rojo cuando un sujeto más hablaba, se podría decir que era su líder.

- Ya le llego el fin a ese Dios del Mar Oscuro - dijo uno de ellos con voz siseante, se notaba su despreció hacia Dragomon por la forma en que habló.

- los humanos junto con los digimon pueden ser capaces de crear milagros, esos personajes pueden llegar a ser una amenaza - comentó otro de los presentes, tenía la postura de un caballero, un caballero maligno el cual era cabeza del trió.

El tercero permaneció en silencio sin importar lo que comentara el resto de sus compañeros de guerra, el sólo se limitaba a seguir las ordenes de su amo porque para eso había nacido; los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia arriba cuando el cristal del techo se iluminó, significaba que su líder estaba a punto de hablar al tiempo que las figuras se inclinaron.

- _¿Qué han descubierto mis generales? - _preguntó de forma intimidante, el caballero oscuro comenzó a hablar.

- Mi señor, Dragomon esta a punto de ser aniquilado y el Peligro derrotado tal como lo predijo -

- _¿Qué hay de Lucemon? - _volvió a preguntar la enigmática voz.

- Hizo una alianza temporal con ellos mi lord... la Guerra Santa tendrá que esperar un poco más - dijo de nuevo el Caballero.

- _eso nos dará tiempo para hacer nuestro movimiento, hora de que el experimento comience - _declaró la voz siniestra dando por terminada la conversación con sus generales; los tres se pusieron de pie para poner los preparativos.

* * *

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas

El Peligro se separó de Dragomon al entender que este no podría ganar la batalla, el misterioso poder se dispuso a marcharse del lugar, cuando todos fueron a perseguirlo brilló intensamente segandolos temporalmente, de esa manera ganó tiempo para escapar del lugar no sin antes dejar un mensaje..

En el interior de Metatronomon estaba Takato cubriéndose con su brazo evitando el destello, cuando ameno lo primero que vio fue una figura roja humanoide con el Digital Hazard en el pecho.

- **Puede que me hallas derrotado ahora, pero regresaré como uno de los destructores -** dijo la extraña figura dando a entender que era el mismo Peligro Digital.

- tu eres el Peligro, ¿Por qué quieres destruir todo? - preguntó el tamer a su invitado no deseado.

- **Soy el Peligro Digital que obligo a Yggdrasil a resetear todo un digimundo, yo soy la misma destrucción, el que ocasiona el Caos - **hablo mientras extendía las manos elocuentemente.

- no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya - dijo el humano.

- **Las cosas que ahora pasarán son inevitables, tal como la destrucción que se avecina es inevitable.. recuerda que regresaré a completar mi trabajo y tu serás el primero en ser testigo de mi verdadero poder - **dichas estas palabras el Peligro se fue del lugar dejando a un tamer todo confundido, más alejo su atención de ello al observar a Dragomon.

El Dios del Mar de las Tinieblas quedó mal herido luego de esa pelea, le hervía la sangre de saber que tuvo el poder máximo en sus manos, y aun así fue derrotado por esos niños y sus digimon, sin embargo no lo hubieran podido haber hecho solos sin la intervención de Lucemon en los acontecimientos. Dragomon emitió un rugido de ira, si el iba a desaparecer de este mundo se llevaría a uno de sus enemigos consigo.

- **_Tridente Prohibido -_**

Usando lo último de sus energías arrojó su poderosa técnica sobre Kari, el ataque fue tan veloz que nadie pudo interceptarlo a excepción de Magnadramon que se mantuvo al frente de su compañera tratando de resguardarla; su digivice emitió una luz blanca que la cubrió tanto a ella como a su digimon, el poder de Dragomon fue detenido a pocos centímetros de ellos y simplemente se deshizo en datos, el rayo de luz siguió hasta el oscuro atravesando su cuerpo, ya todo había terminado para él.

El se fragmentaba en datos desapareciendo lentamente, sólo quedando uno de sus ojos logró decir algunas últimas palabras.

- _esto no se ha terminado todavía.. muy pronto enfrentaran un horror inimaginable.. sólo esperen a su perdición - _y como suspiro, finalmente se desvaneció.

Cumplido con el trabajo de detener al Peligro Digital, el ángel Metatronomon también se marchó dejando en el lugar a Lucemon y a Takato, acabada la crisis todos los niños y digimon vieron con ojos furiosos al ángel caído que sólo los miraba con burla.

- _y esas caras.. deben agradecerme que me decidí a ayudarlos, pienso cumplir mi promesa así que los enviaré al DigiMundo, feliz viaje - _sonriendo infantilmente abrió los ojos de repente creando un destello y expulsando a todos de la Zona Oscura, una vez sólo emprendió vuelo por el lugar, tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con Demon.

* * *

Mundo Digital, Reino de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas

Para los tamers era un viejo recuerdo, se hallaban en el lugar en donde combatieron y vencieron por primera vez a Beelzemon con Gallantmon de ayuda; era extraño descubrir que Guilmon estaba con ellos, sobre todo para Takato, pues lo habían dejado en el mundo de los humanos para que se recuperara y ahora estaba con ellos feliz y coleando los digimon volvieron a la etapa de novatos, incluso Takuya y Kouji volvieron a ser humanos, esto y más era capaz el poder del ángel Lucemon.

- ¿Cuál es este lugar? - preguntó Davis.

- nos encontramos en el territorio de las Bestias Sagradas - respondió Takato a esa pregunta des-interesadamente mientras iba a ver como se encontraba Guilmon.

Davis: OYE TU! ¿Tu estabas con Lucemon o no?

Escuchando aquella acusación los elegidos se pusieron de un lado y los tamers del otro, la tensión reinaba en el aire cosa que Takeru intentaba apaciguar.

- no es lo que crees, ellos también odian a Lucemon.. hizo cosas atroces a su hogar; sólo hicimos una alianza temporal para derrotar a un enemigo llamado Peligro Digital, el cual es poseedor de grandes poderes - explicó Takeru a sus amigos.

Davis iba a decir otra cosa, pero fue calmado por Matt, más bien le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que escuchara; los mayores entendieron la situación comprendiendo que ese enemigo debió ser muy terrible para que hubieran aceptado la ayuda de ese tirano, pues vivieron en carne propia lo que era enfrentarse a aquel ser, presumiblemente quien le dio esos nuevos poderes a Dragomon.

Las cosas se calmaron y entonces todos comenzaron a conocerse, se contaron las aventuras que habían vivido años atrás y lentamente se volvieron amigos; sus digimon jugaban entre sí y todos finalmente podían descansar después de todas esas batallas vividas recientemente, aunque los huecos por quienes se perdieron en estas jamas serían llenados de nuevo. El ambiente era agradable pero luego sintieron un gran terremoto por todo el lugar, posteriormente se escucho un gran rugido; toda la calma se había ido cuando uno de los monstruos legendarios del DigiMundo hizo aparición.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo XXI- el siguiente capítulo se titula "Capítulo XXII - La Sombra del Alpha Gain Force"**

**NOTA: **y ese fue el fin de Dragomon, los misteriosos personajes que observaban la batalla contra el Peligro Digital tendrán más participación en la secuela de esta historia, para lo que resta introduciré a los Caballeros Reales, dejen comentarios, ¿Qué les pareció?


	22. La Sombra del Alpha Gain Force

**Capítulo XXII - La Sombra del Alpha Gain Force**

Mundo Digital, Reino de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas

Los chicos se conocieron en el tiempo de paz que tuvieron en estos territorios, parecía una pesadilla lejana todo el asunto de los señores demonio, Dragomon y el Peligro Digital, aunque los daños en esas batallas eran reales y tendrían que aprender a convivir con ellos; sin embargo aquella calma no duraría mucho, un terrible grito se escucho en el horizonte, todos se pusieron alerta mientras que los digimon sintieron la presencia de algo maligno.

- Guilmon, ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Takato con preocupación.

- es un digimon.. es muy poderoso - le respondió este.

- es muy fuerte, se puede sentir desde aquí - dijo Terriermon.

Yoley: ¿A caso esta lucha nunca terminará?

Kari: ten más calma Yoley, igual lo derrotaremos como a Dragomon.

- yo no estaría tan confiado.. este enemigo es diferente de todos los demás - habló pensativo Gatomon.

La tierra debajo de sus pies se estremeció con violencia, muy pronto una luz negra salió de los suelos del territorio sagrado; dicho evento ocurría en todas direcciones, casi amenazando con destruir todo el sitio; de un gran agujero provocado en la superficie emergió un monstruo, un tipo de dragón que rugía de manera espantosa, surcó los cielos ante la mirada de los humanos y sus compañeros. La bestia dirigió su atención en los otros presentes y se dirigió a ellos con la intensión de matarlos, los chicos tuvieron que agacharse al suelo para que las garras de este digimon no los atrapara.

Henry tomo su D-Ark para mirar la información de ese digimon.

- DexDoruGoramon, digimon corrupto en etapa mega, sus habilidades especiales son Doru Diin y Metal Impulse - dijo el tamer de Terriermon mientras se ponía de pie.

- Genial, otro enemigo... estas listo agumon - dijo Tai listo para la batalla.

- tu también Gabumon - hablo matt

Ambos digimon se pusieron al frente de sus compañeros humanos listos para pelear, los dos digi-evolucionaron en una luz hacia la etapa final; del destello salieron volando WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon hacia DexDoruGoramon.

- **Terra Force - **

WarGreymon fue el primero en contraatacar, lanzando la enorme bola de energía parecía ser un golpe efectivo pero el enemigo hace uso de su cola y envía el poder directo al suelo con un golpe de esta; El dragón maligno da vuelta para encontrarse con quien sería su nuevo alimento, WarGreymon es golpeado por la cabeza de monstruo al tiempo de que este trata de defenderse con sus garras; el golpe siendo más fuerte hace que impacte con el suelo ante la frustración de Tai.

El monstruo va en dirección hacia su presa pero es interceptado por MetalGarurumon que lo embiste.

- **Aliento de Lobo Metálico - **

La técnica especial es dirigida en el rostro del enemigo pero parece no sentirlo, a cambio DexDoruGoramon desvía el poder y prepara uno de los suyos.

- **Metal Impulse - **

El dragón ataca con un rayo de energía que impacta inevitablemente con MetalGarurumon por la corta distancia, el ataque es tan fuerte y devastador que este cae en el suelo de una vez como Gabumon con heridas graves.

- Rayos, es terriblemente poderoso - dijo Davis al ser testigo del poder de DexDoruGoramon.

- ese digimon.. así no le ganaran - hablo Renamon de repente.

Rika: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Renamon: Ese digimon tiene un nivel que se compara con el mismo Lucemon.

- entonces pelearemos - dijo Takato.

- no espera.. - trato de detenerlo Renamon, pero ya era tarde, Gallantmon ya estaba listo para enfrentar a su enemigo.

- **Lanza Real - **

El Caballero dio en el blanco con su técnica al darle en el estomago al dragón maligno, aunque no le hizo daño fue lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención; en cuanto DexDoruGoramon vio a su nuevo rival algo cambió en el aire, una aura de odio rodeo a la bestia al tiempo que murmuraba claramente "_Caballero... Real...". _

- **Doru Diin - **

Del cuerpo del dragón surgió una enorme onda de choque que golpeo con dureza a Gallantmon, eso si que le dolió, es más, es como si sintiera toda la ira de ese monstruo; inmediatamente DexDoruGoramon se abalanza sobre él olvidando a todos los demás, dando una embestida al caballero este termina en el suelo al tiempo que coloca uno de sus pies encima de este, para que no escape. Ante el peligro de la situación surgió KaiserGreymon, quien con rapidez le da un golpe en el rostro de la bestia corriéndolo unos metros para que pudiera sacar a Gallantmon de esa posición y huir del lugar.

DexDoruGoramon no estuvo nada contento con esa acción, rugió con odio hacia el entrometido que se metió en su "asunto"; Una nueva onda de choque salió de su cuerpo para acabar con sus dos enemigos, o presas. El Caballero pone su escudo adelante suyo y de KaiserGreymon para bloquear la técnica del gran monstruo, cosa que logró con mucho esfuerzo, ante la negativa a su poder el dragón de nuevo trata de embestir al Caballero Real y al sucesor de los Guerreros Legendarios pero Gallantmon fue más rápido que su enemigo.

- **Ejecución Final - **

A pocos segundos de que el dragón alcanzara su objetivo, desde el escudo fue disparado el haz de energía lo cual logra hacerlo retroceder sin que la bestia pudiera hacer algo para contraatacarlo; DexDoruGoramon fue empujado hacia el portal que conduce al castillo de Zhuqiamon creando una explosión en ese lugar; los elegidos junto con Kouji les pareció gracioso ver la cara de espanto de los tamers, no tenían ni idea el porque, claramente no conocían cuando estas personas se enfrentaron a la Bestia Sagrada que rige los dominios del sur, siendo de todos sus hermanos el más temperamental.

De los escombros y el humo surgió DexDoruGoramon con algunos rasguños mostrando una furia intensa, no esperaba que sus enemigos le dieran pelea alguna, inmediatamente KaiserGreymon le disparó con su ballesta creando otra gran explosión y consiguiendo el rugido de Furia de su enemigo. Todos mostraron una cara frustrada al ver que su enemigo avanzaba hacia el frente, aun con heridas y todo su poder no parecía disminuir.

- _Caballero... Destruir - _volvió a expresarse el dragón, le resultaba dificultoso pues hasta ahora adquiría consciencia, ya no era controlado como anteriores veces por Yggdrasil. Para todos los presentes era obvio que este digimon tenía algo en contra de los caballeros de la realeza, pero no sabían el por qué.

- **Metal Impulse - **

Un haz de energía mucho más destructor que el anterior hizo colisión con Gallantmon y KaiserGreymon, la tierra se estremeció del poder del impacto al nivel que comenzaba a quebrarse; Takato, Guilmon y Takuya se encontraban en el suelo, la fuerza infernal de su enemigo fue más que suficiente para derrotar a un poderoso Caballero Real y al Guerrero que trascendió los poderes de sus ancestros todopoderosos.

Las cosas cambiaban de nuevo de bien para mal, WarGreymon arrojaba de nuevo su Terra Force pero era desviada de nuevo por un manotazo de DexDorugoramon. El dragón pensaba en terminar de destruir a los enemigos ya derrotados sin embargo...

- **_F_****_uego de Fénix -_**

Una poderosa llamarada es capaz de empujar al dragón de su camino y dejarlo en el suelo por unos pocos segundos antes de que se levantara de nuevo para ver a su atacante. Todos estaban impactados al ver al gran fénix sagrado de los digimon, los elegidos veían por primera vez a otra de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas a parte de Azulongmon, los tamers estaban agradecidos de la ayuda mientras que Renamon sacaba a los caídos en el combate del campo de batalla, y en cuanto a Kouji, realmente le estaba cayendo bien ese digimon.

DexDoruGoramon atacó al fénix pero este le repelió un poco con una ráfaga, pero no contaba que le lanzara su rayo de energía capaz de hacerlo pedazos, gracias a dios que recibió ayuda justo a tiempo; un gran rayo de los cielos se interpuso entre el ave sagrada y el ataque enemigo, el Gran Azulongmon hacía acto de presencia, también llegaron al lugar Baihumon y Ebonwumon.

Las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas rodearon al dragón de la muerte y usaron así las técnicas más fuertes, el enemigo sintió la furia de los digimon sagrados generándose una enorme implosión a la que nadie sobreviviría aprovechando el tiempo Azulongmon tomó a los humanos y sus compañeros digimon y salieron rápidamente del lugar, por una de las columnas de luz escaparon directo a la Zona de Kernel.

* * *

Zona Kernel, Mundo de Dios

Ya escapando de aquel lugar ahora estaban los niños elegidos y tamers en el centro de una habitación blanca, eran rodeados por tres grandes estatuas, dos de ellas las cuales podían reconocer con exactitud; pero igualmente sacaron sus digi-vices para sacar la información posible ya que desconocían mucho aun.

- Chronomon Modo Santo, Divinidad de los digimon, en etapa mega - dijo Rika mientras leía su D-Ark.

- ZeedMilleniummon, Divinidad Maligna de los digimon, etapa mega - Henry hizo lo mismo.

- Yggdrasil, Divinidad de los digimon, tipo 9000, etapa mega - termino la lectura Takato al visualizar una forma robótica con cables que salían debajo de su cuerpo.

- _esos niños elegidos, son las tres grandes divinidades de los digimon, los que existieron antes de nosotros - _hablo Baihumon captando la atención de todos.

Las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas estaban justamente encima de ellos, mostrando las auras de su gran y terrible poder; también en el lugar estaban los Tres Grandes Ángeles, posicionados en la estatua de Chronomon, y finalmente acompañados por una cara no bien recibida por Takuya y Kouji, Dynasmon de los Caballeros Reales.

- tu ¿Qué haces acá?¿Eres nuestro enemigo cierto? - grito Takuya al Caballero Real.

- _silencio - _dijo con potente voz Zhuqiaomon, callando al instante cualquier queja.

- el Dios Yggdrasil purificó mis datos cuando Lucemon fue derrotado por Susanoomon, nací como un digimon dispuesto a enmendar mis errores - explicó Dynasmon.

- _ahora que todo esta claro, podemos contarles sobre lo que esta pasando en estos momentos - _tomó la palabra Ophanimon para comenzar de una vez la reunión.

Entonces fue cuando Azulongmon comenzó con la historia que debía contar.

Azulongmon: _niños elegidos, verán... hace mucho tiempo existía otro Mundo Digital, el primero en crearse, pero entró en crisis debido a una fuerza que sólo buscaba crear Caos. _

- el Peligro Digital - concluyó Takato después de tener esa conversación con la entidad.

- así es, el Peligro Digital aceleró los datos de tal manera que nuestro Dios Yggdrasil no fue capaz de mantener el control sobre el primer mundo - dijo Dynasmon continuando con el relato.

- _debido a la programación lógica de Yggdrasil, decidió que el Primer DigiMundo estaba totalmente perdido y uso un programa llamado el Program-X para aniquilarlo y así controlar la amenaza del Peligro Digital, impidiendo así que su infección se extendiera a otros mundos - _siguió Cherubimon.

- de esa manera nuestro Dios salvó a unos cuantos digimon y los puso en un nuevo Mundo Digital creado a base del anterior, Él no tenía la misma capacidad del señor Chronomon de crear algo de la nada; aunque por misteriosas razones algunos digimon heredaron el Digital Hazard como legado del Peligro Digital - continuo Dynasmon.

- es muy interesante, pero.. ¿Podemos llegar a la parte donde expliquen a ese DexDoruGoramon? - dijo Davis irritado, prestar atención no era lo suyo.

- _ten más respeto humano, estas en un santuario sagrado además que somos los más cercanos a las divinidades - _lo reprendió (quien ustedes ya saben) Zhuqiaomon, con un lo siento Ophanimon decidió continuar con el relato.

Ophanimon: _no seas tan severo con el chico Zhuqiaomon.. continuando el nuevo mundo prosperó y evoluciono, pero el veneno que uso Yggdrasil, el X-Program se unió a algunos digimon creando nuevas especies que Yggdrasil consideró una amenaza a su ecosistema. _

Dynasmon: fue cuando nuestro Dios, nos envió a nosotros los Caballeros Reales a extinguir esta nueva raza con el pretexto que sería mucho más peligrosa que el mismo Peligro Digital.

- que cruel - dijo Yoley expresando su inconformismo.

- así es, lastima que todos fuimos demasiado ciegos para verlo, creyendo que el nuevo DigiMundo fue un fracaso comenzó a hacer experimentos creando un nuevo tipo de Digimon a base del X-Program y de uno de los Caballeros Reales; creó al temible DexDoruGoramon para que borrara todo y así empezar de nuevo - dijo Dynasmon nuevamente.

- que horrible.. ¿Cómo lo detuvieron? - pregunto Kari.

Seraphimon: _los Caballeros al ver las intensiones de su amo, se revelaron en su contra y con muchos sacrificios, en especial del líder Alphamon; lograron derrotar a ese monstruo y acabar con la inteligencia lógica de Yggdrasil._

Baihumon: _entonces nuestro señor Fanglongmon creo una nueva IA gracias a los conocimientos de Chronomon, se llamó homeostasis con una personalidad más pacífica y protectora, fue el remplazó de la antigua IA y se convirtió en el nuevo Yggdrasil._

Dynasmon: pero por esa épica batalla no estuvimos preparados para la rebelión que creo Lucemon y sus ángeles, compañeros nuestros como Omnimon, Gallantmon y Magnamon fueron destruidos por el ángel que al final fue desterrado por Homeostasis a la Zona Oscura.

Zhuqiaomon: _lo que ahora sucede, es que Dragomon, al adquirir los datos de Dios gracias a Lucemon, el cual posee aquellos conocimientos; buscó la tumba de DexDoruGoramon y lo uso como un seguro, cuando el Dios del Mar de las Tinieblas finalmente fuera vencido se activaria un programa especial que despertaría al dragón de la muerte y así se vengaría de los otros digimon devolviendo todo a la nada. _

- _en realidad fue el Peligro Digital quien activo el código mientras estaba fusionado con Dragomon, sus intensiones de acabar con todo siguen siendo tan grandes, tal como recuerdo - _dijo Ebonwumon con una sonrisa, recordando viejos tiempos.

Dynasmon: para esta crisis pueden estar seguros que recibirán ayuda nuestra y de nuestro Dios Yggdrasil.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no enloquecerá de nuevo? - pregunto Davis algo distraido.

- acaso no pones atención!- le regaño Yoley al tiempo que le da un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? - dijo Takuya a las entidades presentes, si tan sólo fuera para acabar a su enemigo ¿Por qué no actuar ya? Susanoomon sería más que suficiente.

- _ninguno de ustedes tendrían la capacidad para acabar con ese enemigo - _hablo Zhuqiaomon con dureza.

Dynasmon: lo único que tendría el poder para vencer al monstruo es el anticuerpo-X, quienes tienen la capacidad para llegar a convertirse en un Caballero Real son quienes recibirán ese poder, y los únicos que se involucraran en la pelea.

- ¿Por qué solo ellos? - dijo Rika señalando a Takato, Davis y Tai; sabiendo que sus digimon pueden alcanzar el nombre de Caballero Sagrado.

Dynasmon: los demás acabarían en las fauces del monstruo y no serían capaces de aceptar el nuevo poder.

Una luz se originó en la habitación tomando la forma de una niña, aunque tuviera un poder que rebasara a todos los que estaban en la recamara.

- Señora Norm - dijo Dynasmon al tiempo que se inclinaba.

- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó curioso Cody.

- _es una de las tantas formas que puede adoptar nuestro Dios Yggdrasil - _dijo Azulongmon al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza, junto con sus hermanos y los Tres Grandes Ángeles.

- **aproxímense a mi Tai, Davis y Takato, sólo sera un momento - **dijo Norm seriamente, los tres abodecieron y se acercaron al Dios.

Una vez al frente de Yggdrasil, este puso sus manos en los digivices de los chicos y paso un brillo blanco a través de estos, le había otorgado el X-Program a cada uno para que pudieran desbloquear la Forma X de sus digimon, tenía confianza en ello y que no caerían en las tentaciones de **GranDracmon, **su portador original; con ese nuevo poder los tres se unirían a los Caballeros y detendrían la bestia, un error de su pasado. También se dedicaría a vigilar el Mar de las Tinieblas por si Lucemon realizaba cualquier acto, tendría a los Guerreros Legendarios de su lado para detenerlo, por el momento será ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

* * *

Mundo Digital, Territorio de las Bestias Sagradas

DexDoruGoramon realmente se enfureció cuando todas sus presas escaparon, intentó cruzar a través de las columnas de luz pero dejaron de proyectarse dejandole encerrado en esa parte del DigiMundo, el coeficiente de razonamiento del dragón era muy poco, por la cosa que no le importaba viajar a otra áreas de este mundo, así programado originalmente por Yggdrasil. Su objetivo era devorar todo digimon e información posible para agrandar su base de datos, con un gran rugido se dirigió hacia su primer paraje, el castillo imponente de Zhuqiaomon.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo XXII -** En este capítulo intente mostrar mi versión de la historia del digimundo con base en la película de X-Evolution, espero que les haya gustado; estos últimos capítulos serán dedicados a los Caballeros de la Realeza y su líder hará aparición especial en el siguiente capítulo titulado como.

**Capítulo XXIII - El Rey del Trono Ausente. **

Dejen comentarios


	23. El Rey del Trono Ausente

**Capítulo XXIII - El Rey del Trono Ausente**

Zona Oscura, Castillo de Lucemon

El temible ángel caído se encontraba en una sala de reunión donde invocó a los Señores Demonio para aclarar algunos asuntos, estaban en el lugar Barbamon, Lilithmon, Demon (pensando que sería para definir su castigo) y la gran bestia Leviamon; en el trono principal estaba Lucemon sentado cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, con la palma de la mano en la mejilla viendo con mirada aburrida.

- _y así damos comienzo a esta reunión - _dijo el amo del orgullo.

- _supongo que estamos aquí para ver cual castigo se aplicará a Demon - _dijo con burla Lilithmon, el furioso sólo pudo gruñir ante las palabras de la bruja.

Lucemon: _sorprendentemente.. no.. en realidad quisiera saber sobre ¿Quién rayos despertó a DexDoruGoramon?._

Los presentes se estremecieron ante las palabras de su amo, estaba expresando verdadera molestia ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

- _no es lógico pensar que fue Dragomon como regalo antes de morir - _hablo presuntuosamente el anciano avaro.

Lucemon: _veo que ustedes no están pensando con claridad.. se trata de una Bestia Apocalíptica cuyo objetivo es extinguirlo todo, si las cosas siguen así no habrá tiempo de llevar la Guerra Santa porque todo terminará por culpa del idiota que le dio esa fuente oscura a Dragomon._

Barbamon le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, Lucemon ya tenía conocimiento de quien le dio la gran masa de energía negativa al Dios maligno difunto, toda la reunión se trataba de una tortura psicológica al culpable, el ángel no necesitaba preguntar sobre el culpable porque ya lo sabía, paso el anciano a estar con la soga al cuello en lugar de Demon; la única esperanza que tenía era que el dragón de la muerte exterminara con todo cuanto antes para poner su plan en acción, sólo tenia que esperar.

* * *

Zona Kernel, Mundo de Dios

Los jóvenes ya se habían ido de acuerdo a los designios de Yggdrasil, el Dios se encontraba sólo junto con sus Caballeros Reales a excepción de Dynasmon que acompaño a los humanos; la entidad en forma de una niña humana estaba en el centro de la habitación rodeada por Examon, LordNightmon, Sleipmon, Craniamon y Duftmon. El gran Dios enviaría a sus caballeros en la batalla para que ayudaran a los humanos pero primero tenían que esperar a alguien importante del grupo.

- Señor Homeostasis, deberíamos encargarnos de una vez de Lucemon, ya que ese digimon es la causa de todas las fatalidades en el digimundo - dijo LordKnightmon, uno de los más severos del grupo.

- **No podemos hacer eso.. incluso el Mar de las Tinieblas es un territorio desconocido para mi.. no hay garantías que sobrevivas - **respondió el Dios en negativa, no podía mandar a sus caballeros a una batalla perdida; Lucemon ya había destruido a tres de ellos en el pasado y apreciaba mucho a sus servidores para mandarlos a una misión suicida.

LordKnightmon: pero es la única manera de detener todas las desgracias de nuestro mundo.

Yggdrasil: **Lucemon sólo será vencido por el gran Chronomon al final de los días, no antes.**

El caballero real tuvo que bajar la cabeza, aunque su razonamiento le decía que si vencían ahora al ángel caído, su mundo finalmente alcanzaría la paz, pero no podía negarse a las ordenes de su Dios, era una decisión irrefutable que tendría consecuencias a quienes le desafiaran. Hemoestasis era la nueva inteligencia artificial que buscaba la protección y la armonía, pero también tenia su lado brusco cuando castigo a Lucemon y sus ángeles enviándolos por siempre a la Zona Oscura.

- sera mejor que escuches a la Señora Norm, primero tenemos que enfrentar a la Muerte-X, esa es nuestra prioridad - dijo Sleipmon.

LordKnightmon no dijo nada más, cualquier pensamiento se lo guardo en la cabeza donde ninguno de sus compañeros se enteraría de lo que tenia planeado.

Una de las puertas del salón se abrió dejando paso a un digimon extremadamente fuerte, los cinco caballeros se inclinaron en presencia de su líder finalmente hacia aparición y justo a tiempo; el gran digimon camino hasta la parte central donde se encontraba el Dios. El Caballero supremo se inclinó delante de Norm, Yggdrasil, Homeostasis, como quieran llamar a la entidad; el amo de los Royal Knights mostró una sonrisa al verlo.

- **Estoy alegre que estés con nosotros Alphamon - **dijo Norm verdaderamente contenta.

Alphamon: sabes que sólo haré aparición en una situación de extrema emergencia como esta.

- **el único digimon que nació con el X-Program aparte del mismo GranDracmon - **elogió la diosa.

- puedes confiar en que yo y mis caballeros derrotaremos a la amenaza de la Muerte-X, estaré también cuando el señor Chronomon lo solicite - hablo Alphamon.

Así el líder perdido de los Caballeros de la Realeza camino al frente de sus compañeros los cuales le siguieron, Yggdrasil abrió la puerta como hizo con anterioridad con los humanos para que pudieran llegar al territorio de las bestias sagradas, lo hizo sujetando un pequeño código de color amarillo brillante, aquel que tenía la posición exacta de aquel reino; Los Caballeros cruzaron hacia el otro lado menos LordKnightmon que se quedo para hablar con su Dios.

- **entonces esa es tu decisión, de acuerdo.. abriré la puerta para ti LordKnightmon.. pero advierto que cuando cruces hacia aquel mundo jamás regresaras - **fue las últimas palabras que dijo Homeostasis a su caballero, el por su parte no hablo y cruzo la puerta hacia el Mar de las Tinieblas que su Dios abrió para él.

El Dios se sentó a llorar silenciosamente la perdida de uno de sus sirvientes más fieles, puede que sea muy fuerte pero sus predicciones son 99.99999% confiables, así como predijo la rebelión de Lucemon y posteriormente de otro digimon ángel de gran relevancia; sin embargo, todas las cosas suceden por una razón, pues de todas formas es el camino de lo inevitable.

- **cuanta razón tuviste bruja de las dimensiones - **susurró para después convertirse en un grupo de diamantes brillantes de color dorado que ascendía en el espacio, eso le daba la capacidad de ver a través de todas las zonas del digimundo, desde el territorio de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, el territorio sagrado de los Tres Ángeles hasta la mismísima Zona Oscura, quien también hace parte del mundo digital; eso fue a que se dedicó a estos momentos, a observar.

* * *

Mundo Digital, Territorio de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas

Tal como lo dijo Yggdrasil, Takato, Tai y Davis fueron los únicos que se enfrentaron en la lucha contra DexDoruGoramon; los demás estaban lejos de la batalla bajo el cuidado constante de Dynasmon, la batalla se desarrollo en el palacio de Zhuqiaomon. Los tres lideres de equipo decidieron ir con todo usando el nuevo poder dado por el Dios de los digimon, Gallantmon, Magnamon y Omnimon rodeaban al dragón de la muerte, el cual rugía con ira.

La batalla iniciaba con rayos de energía que la bestia esquivaba de manera muy ágil para su enorme tamaño, Gallantmon arremetía con su escudo al dragón haciendo que choque con una pared del palacio, magnamon le daba golpe tras golpe teniendo al enemigo acorralado, se retiró sólo cuando Omnimon preparó su cañón supremo con un potente disparo, lo cual terminó de derrumbar el Castillo del Fénix Sagrado.

- vamos Omnimon, eres muy fuerte - elogiaba Tai.

- a este paso no tendremos que usar el X-Program para vencerlo - dijo Davis con optimismo.

Gallantmon: no se confíen, ese enemigo aun guarda muchas fuerzas.

DexDoruGoramon salió de los escombros directo hacía los Caballeros Reales quienes se preparaban para el golpe.

- **Metal Impulse - **

De nuevo esa técnica devastadora, el poder golpeó a los tres digimon con gran fuerza mandándolos a volar después de escucharse un gran estruendo; El dragón embistió a Omnimon dejando a este contra el suelo mientras ponía un pie suyo encima; Magnamon intenta detenerlo pero recibe un golpe de la cola del gran monstruo, prácticamente lo devolvió de donde vino.

- decías Davis.. - dijo Gallantmon sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba del pavimento después de tan gran impacto.

- tenemos que usar el poder que nos dio Yggdrasil - grito Tai a los digimon que peleaban.

- esta bien, hagamoslo.. listo Takato - dijo Davis a todo pulmón.

El tamer dentro de Gallantmon asintió en afirmativa, era hora de vencer al temible dragón, pero antes tenía que ayudar a Omnimon que aun estaba atrapado por DexDoruGoramon; el Caballero apunto su escudo hacia el enemigo para desatar su gran técnica.

- **Ejecución Final - **

El gran disparo saco al dragón de la muerte de su sitio liberando a su compañero de pelea de las garras enemigas, Magnamon pronto le dio un golpe en el rostro dejando a su rival en el suelo al tiempo que lo bombardeaba con sus municiones o como las llama, misiles de plasma.

- ******Yihad Extrema -**

El Caballero concentró todo el poder del digi-egg de los milagros para generar una onda expansiva, hubo una gran explosión de proporciones épicas mientras que el digimon de los milagros se reunía con los otros compañeros, los tres estaban listos para usar el nuevo poder de Yggdrasil pero alguien que observaba la pelea de cerca les hablo.

- no será necesario - grito una voz, los tres digimon voltearon para ver a una figura de gran presencia acompañado por otros digimon que exibían grandes poderes, sólo era sentirlos para poder comprenderlo.

- a pasado mucho tiempo amigos - dijo de nuevo referiendose a los tres digimon que estaban en batalla, estaban tan confundidos como Tai y Davis quienes se preguntaban si sus compañeros conocían a esos digimon.

Magnamon: lo siento mucho pero no te conocemos.

Pudieron detectar un cambio de lamento en el rostro de ese digimon para luego decirles "ya veo.. no hay problema", y luego enfocar su atención en DexDoruGoramon, listo para pelear detiene el avance del monstruo con gran facilidad, dando un puño en estomago hace que el dragón se cubra del dolor para después recibir una patada en la espalda que hace que se precipite al piso.

- que gran fuerza.. - dijo Gallantmon asombrado.

Sleipmon: es porque es el más poderoso de todos nosotros, será mejor que les dejen esta pelea a Alphamon.

Los humanos presentes eran cargados por Craniamon que les explicó que también eran Caballeros de la Realeza y que fueron enviados por Yggdrasil para que les pudiera ayudar. Alphamon sufre la mordida de su nemésis en el brazo que uso como defensa, pero logra liberarse del agarre de la bestia y poniendo una distancia para realizar su técnica más poderosa, pero DexDoruGoramon también pensaba en lo mismo.

- **Metal Impulse - , - Digitalización del Alma - **

Aunque el ataque de DexDoruGoramon fuera increíblemente fuerte no fue rival cuando Alphamon hizo un círculo mágico con sus manos, las cuales crean una serie de rayos color verde que deshacen el poder enemigo incluso antes de tocarla; los rayos impactaron en el cuerpo del dragón logrando atravesar su cuerpo, DexDoruGoramon impactó en el suelo formándose una gran implosión que definitivamente borro cualquier rastro del Palacio de Zhuqiaomon, definitivamente no estaría nada contento. Los Caballeros Reales escaparon del lugar junto con los humanos dado por vencido al dragón de la Muerte-X, se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba Dynasmon y los demás niños para poder actualizarlos de lo que pasaba.

* * *

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas

Esto lo hacía por alcanzar la paz y por muy egoísta de ser, venganza; durante la rebelión del ángel caído, los Caballeros de la Realeza hicieron todo lo posible para defenderse del ataque de Lucemon y sus ejércitos, pero al no estar preparados para ello fueron rebasados fácilmente en número y poder, LordKnightmon y Dynasmon se enteraron que Gallantmon, Magnamon y Omnimon fueron derrotados por el enemigo, así que enfrentaron al ángel en memoria de sus compañeros caídos.

Sin embargo, su destino destinaría de lejos ser algo bueno, la diferencia de poderes eran abismales; aunque trabajaron juntos no fueron rivales para el gran ángel quien terminó por derrotarlos con gran facilidad, había decidido no destruirlos y los puso a dormir pues pensó que le serían útiles; borró todos sus recuerdos y manipuló las emociones de ambos Caballeros de la Realeza, de esa manera terminaron sirviendo a la manifestación de Lucemon creado por el emblema de los pecados capitales, hicieron crueles actos creyendo a una mentira; después de la Segunda Gran Derrota de Lucemon, Yggdrasil junto sus Digi-Code y los purificó.

Para LordKnightmon fue la peor de todas las humillaciones, le había guardado un gran rencor aunque su compañero Dynasmon no lo hubiera hecho, ahora se dirigía directo al castillo de Lucemon el cual se divisaba al frente, pero había alguien más que observaba el Palacio Gótico del ángel caído.

El pertenecía a la gran armada de su señor oscuro, que se refería a si mismo como el Emperador absoluto; solía irse del salón de juntas de la fortaleza para respirar algo de aire fresco, observaba el Castillo perteneciente a otro de los enormes poderes de la Zona Oscura, el ángel caído y señor del orgullo Lucemon. Sintió una presencia poderosa a sus espaldas y se volteo a verla, era LordKnightmon de los Caballeros Reales, pero que haría uno de ellos en el Mar de las Sombras.

LordKnightmon: pero si eres tu.. traidor, ¿Acaso buscas que Lucemon te acepte en sus ejércitos?.. DarkKnightmon.

- te podría hacer la misma pregunta.. supongo que me destruirás LordKnightmon - dijo con burla el caballero negro conocido como DarkKnightmon.

El Caballero indiferente corrió a gran velocidad hacia el traidor, porque era un prospecto para ser un Caballero de la Realeza pero terminó traicionando a todo el grupo; le dio un gran golpe con su puño en el rostro haciendo que retrocediera del impacto, DarkKnightmon molesto contraataca con su lanza mientras su rival se defiende con el escudo.

- **Super Hacha Dimensional - **Cogiendo la hacha que carga en su hombro, LordKnightmon lo esquiva con rapidez sabiendo que ese poder era capaz de cortar las paredes entre las dimensiones; posicionándose a las espaldas de su enemigo prepara uno de sus propios ataques.

- **Ataque Sublime - **

Dando un fuerte golpe con su escudo, DarkKnightmon termina en el suelo afligido por el dolor pero no por eso se dejaría vencer con tanta facilidad, ya de pie le ataca con su lanza derrumbando a su enemigo, el Caballero Real se recompone rápidamente y se dispone a cierta distancia del traidor, estaban listos para otra cruzada de golpes, sin embargo...

- _quien dijo que podían destruir el patio de mi castillo - _era definitivamente él, Lucemon miraba a ambos caballeros.

- Lucemon, tendrás que pagar por tus crímenes - dijo LordKnightmon decidido.

- _e Yggdrasil te envió a ti sólo.. o viniste por tu cuenta ya que ese cobarde no es capaz de mover un sólo dedo - _se burló del Caballero insultando a su señor, provocaba la ira de su enemigo pero no le preocupaba mucho, pues ese digimon cometió un grave error al entrar en sus dominios y se lo haría pagar con creces.

* * *

Mundo Digital, Palacio de Zhuqiaomon

Muy pronto se extinguiría, pero era un requisito para su evolución; originalmente Yggdrasil le programo para poder resucitar después de la muerte, nunca mostró esa habilidad ya que los Caballeros le sellaron, no fueron capaces de destruirlo. La furia era más que suficiente, no podía abandonar este mundo tan pronto; Una gran luz verde con tonos negros salió del Palacio destruido, su cuerpo fue reconstruido para tomar una nueva forma aterradora, una gran onda viajo desde ese punto anunciando la verdadera destrucción, finalmente la Muerte-X despertaba todo su poder.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo XXIII - **en este relate la batalla de Alphamon con DexDoruGoramon, el cual venció fácilmente; también presente a uno de los villanos de la secuela de esta historia, DarkKnightmon; y LordKnightmon finalmente se enfrentaba a sus pesadillas personificadas en el ángel Lucemon, si quieren ver la conclusión de la reunión de los Señores Demonio y ver el final de la batalla de los Caballeros Reales con (redoble de tambores) la resurrección de DexDoruGoramon, Dexmon.

Lean los últimos dos capítulos y dejen comentarios.

el próximo capítulo se titula como "**Capítulo XXIV - Los Caballeros frente a la Muerte".**


	24. Los Caballeros frente a la Muerte

**Capítulo XXIV - Los Caballeros frente a la Muerte**

Mundo Digital, Territorio de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas

Los chicos estaban reunidos con los Caballeros Reales lejos de los acontecimientos de aquella batalla, Omnimon junto con Gallantmon y Magnamon regresaban a su forma de novatos; los humanos estaban sentados en circulo con sus digimon detrás de ellos, al frente se encontraban los Caballeros Sagrados teniendo al frente el digimon conocido como Alphamon.

- Alphamon, Digimon de etapa mega, pertenece a la orden de los Caballeros Sagrados, es poseedor del Alpha Gain Force, el cual le permite devolver el tiempo en batalla en su beneficio - leyó Henry desde su D-Ark, estaban al frente del líder de los Royal Knights.

- entonces, eres el líder de los Caballeros Reales.. ¿Por qué conoces los nombres de Gallantmon, Omnimon y Magnamon? - preguntó Takato con nerviosismo.

Alphamon: pues.. hace mucho tiempo, nosotros los Royal Knights fuimos capaces de vencer a DexDoruGoramon por primera vez.. estábamos tan agotados que no previmos los signos del levantamiento de Lucemon.

- y entonces.. ¿Qué paso? - dijo Tai esta vez.

- Lucemon formó un ejército con los digimon ángel que resentían la presencia de Homeostasis.. yo había desaparecido del lugar como era de esperar, y entonces el enemigo aprovechó eso... lanzó un ataque inmisericorde contra los Caballeros Reales, incluso fue capaz de vencer a FangLongmon en batalla, aunque sólo lo puso a dormir pues su fuerza no era suficiente para destruirlo.. Omnimon, Magnamon y Gallantmon llegaron al lugar donde Lucemon se encontraba; debilitados por sus peleas contra el ejército del ángel no fueron rivales para este y posteriormente el caído exterminó con sus vidas... al parecer sus espíritus resistieron la prueba del tiempo y reencarnaron en sus digimon compañeros - dijo Alphamon al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Veemon, Agumon, Gabumon y Guilmon.

- se ve que Lucemon causó muchos estragos en el pasado - reflexionó Takeru.

- posteriormente nuestro Dios tomó cartas en el asunto y lo desterró al Mar de las Tinieblas junto con quienes participaron en la rebelión - dijo Dynasmon.

- y Dynasmon.. ¿Dónde esta LordKnightmon? - preguntó Takuya, era raro no ver a ese personaje.

Entonces fue cuando Alphamon suspiró deprimidamente, todos se dieron cuenta de eso y voltearon a verlo.

- LordKnightmon fue por decisión propia a desafiar al ángel Lucemon.. no creo que lo volvamos a ver - dijo este con pésame

- ESTA LOCO! Lucemon se lo comerá vivo, ni siquiera Gallantmon Crimson Mode pudo hacer algo para vencerlo - gritó Takato un poco sorprendido, Lucemon definitivamente era un monstruo terriblemente poderoso; no lo admitiría pero el sólo verlo causó un gran miedo, opinión que también compartía sus amigos.

- anímense, detuvimos sus planes y derrotamos a ... - más Davis fue interrumpido cuando todos divisaron una luz color verde con destellos negros emerger donde estaba el Palacio de Zhuqiaomon.

Alphamon: finalmente demuestra su verdadero poder.. es DexDoruGoramon.

- pero si tu lo destruiste - reclamó Tai.

Alphamon: no podría vencerlo tan fácilmente.. la antigua IA de Yggdrasil le programó el despertar de toda su X-Death con el fin de borrar el DigiMundo cuando fuera destruido.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, de su mano brilló una luz verde que cubrió a algunos de los niños elegidos, aparecieron de repente Gallantmon, Magnamon y Omnimon con algunas diferencias, muy pronto comprendieron que era el anticuerpo-X; también estaba Susanoomon en el lugar, el supremo Caballero Real consideraba necesario su asistencia.

- Gallantmon X, un Caballero Sagrado portador del anticuerpo-X en la etapa mega, sus técnicas especiales son Sable de la Victoria y Elisión Final - dijo Rika al leer su D-Ark.

Posteriormente leyó a los otros dos digimon identificados como Magnamon X y Omnimon X, posteriormente Alphamon explicó que sólo los cuatro debían ir del grupo ya que ellos eran los únicos capaces de aguantar los nuevos poderes de su enemigo, otra cosa nueva era que Davis y Tai ya no estaban, no tardaron en descubrir que ellos se fusionaron con sus digimon para resistir la nueva habilidad. Entonces los Caballeros Reales en compañía de Omnimon-X, Gallantmon-X y Magnamon-X y Susanoomon volaron hacía donde se encontraba el enemigo, este cambió de rumbo y se dirigió al Castillo de Azulongmon, sin saber aun porque ellos le siguieron, la batalla final contra la bestia había empezado.

* * *

Zona Oscura, Patios del Castillo de Lucemon

Lucemon miraba fijamente a ambos intrusos, aunque no ponía demasiada atención a DarkKnightmon, pues Demon estaba cercándolo por detrás; LordKnightmon observaba los movimientos del terrible ángel esperando alguna acción, pero al parecer este sólo se quedaba quieto en su lugar, no movía un sólo dedo, si quería respuesta tendría que atacar inmediatamente, de esa manera el Caballero de la Realeza se lanzó en contra del señor del orgullo, a punto de darle un golpe su enemigo agita sus diez alas causando una onda destructora que derriba a su atacante y lo deja en el suelo.

- _se ve que tienes muchas energías - _dijo Lucemon sonriente.

- aun no te muestro nada - dijo el Caballero mientras se levantaba del suelo arenoso.

DarkKnightmon pensó en irse, no estaba en sus planes perder la vida estupidamente peleando contra alguien que tenía poderes más allá de su imaginación; el único problema era Demon que le esperaba ansiosamente, en un rápido movimiento le ataco con la lanza pero el demonio la atrapa con sus dos brazos; el Caballero Oscuro invoca una bola de energía negativa en su mano y se la arroja en el pecho de su enemigo, por su parte este cae en el suelo pero sus dos alas le levantan en un instante.

- **Llamarada Infernal - **

Demon devuelve el favor con sus llamas infernales, el Caballero negro termina empujado por este aunque logra resistir tan poderoso ataque.

- _es tu final - _sentenció Demon.

- intenta destruirme si puedes - le retó DarkKnightmon.

El terrible demonio aceptando el reto, coloca sus dos manos al frente para desatar su ataque más poderoso.

- **Fulgor del Caos - **

Las llamas sacrilegias envolvieron a su enemigo para luego crear una enorme explosión, contrario a su normal risa diabólica el Señor Demonio gruño de frustración al no ver su oponente en el lugar, el muy listo se había escapado de alguna manera, casi deseo que Lucemon no estuviera aquí porque así disfrutaría el placer de despedazarlo bit por bit.

- _no te preocupes Demon.. DarkKnightmon en realidad fue muy listo al marcharse... tu deberías seguir su ejemplo LordKnightmon - _dijo Lucemon llamando la atención de los digimon que aun quedaban en el lugar.

- de ningún modo me retirare de esta pelea, sólo derrotandote seré capaz de devolver la paz al Mundo Digital - hablo muy seguro LordKnightmon.

- _como quieras.. Demon, siéntate a observar esto.. será entretenido - _contestó el adversario de la batalla del Caballero.

Lucemon invocó un relámpago de su mano y lo lanzó a su enemigo, este por su parte lo esquivo de manera muy ágil; el ángel se mueve hasta el costado del Caballero desprevenido para luego crear unos cristales con sus propias manos.

**_- Cristales de Zafiro -_**

Se produjo una segunda gran explosión en la Zona Oscura, LordKnightmon salió de esa posición con severas heridas mientras el ángel caminaba hacia su enemigo con la mejilla roja, al parecer fue capaz de darle un golpe a su enemigo justo antes de que recibiera el castigo de los cristales, técnica especial de Ophanimon; aun teniendo suficientes fuerzas el Caballero con velocidad increíble da rienda suelta a una gran cantidad de golpes y patadas al diablo que esquiva con gracia, aunque ya no mostraba su sonrisa burlona de siempre, en cambio mostraba una seria.

LordKnightmon hablaba en serio cuando de derrotar a sus enemigos se trataba, por lo cual lo había elegido en un principio como su sirviente, él mas implacable en sus funciones y con el juramento de que el fin de la paz justifica los medios; a el Caballero indiferente y a Dynasmon, el cual juraba obediencia incondicional a quien fuera su señor, esto le hacía posible tener dos marionetas fáciles de manipular, pero la personalidad de uno de ellos se convirtió en un arma de dos filos, cosa que demostró cuando exigió a su amo que les entregara la llave del mundo humano y justo en este momento, ese Caballero Real venía con todo a derrotarlo para alcanzar la paz, pero que ingenuo, pensaba Lucemon.

- _llego hora de ponerle fin a esto - _sentenció el ángel.

- en eso estamos de acuerdo Lucemon - dijo LordKnightmon.

Entonces fue cuando el amo del orgullo hizo uso de su más temible arma.

- **Sistema Lucifer Código 666 Nivel de Purgatorio 1 _ Activado - **

El temible emblema brilló con rojo sangre al tiempo que la Zona Oscura temblaba con su sola presencia, el Caballero Real se paralizó por unos pocos segundos, no mostró ese poder en su última batalla, sólo estar al frente de su emblema haría vomitar al guerrero con el estomago más resistente, no sólo era el miedo, también nauseas y gran repulsión, era algo terrible de sólo pensarlo; del suelo se materializaron cadenas que capturaron con rapidez a LordKnightmon, cuanto más hacia para liberarse las cadenas más lo apretaban.

- ¿Qué rayos hiciste? - preguntó furioso el Caballero de la Realeza.

- _con el poder de mi emblema, puedo manipular los sentimientos de mis rivales y usarlos en su contra.. en tu caso es tu orgullo, el sentimiento que ata a muchos a su perdición - _lo decía mientras se burlaba de LordKnightmon, el cual desesperadamente intentaba liberarse, como le gustaba infligir sufrimiento en sus enemigos.

- _podría usarte de nuevo.. pero eres un juguete que ya me aburrió - _terminó de destruir la confianza mental de su rival, LordKnightmon dejó de luchar mientras recordaba las palabras de su Dios, jamás regresaría y él lo sabía claramente, sin embargo, algo dictó que fuera, una fuerza muy superior y esa misma fuerza dijo que su misión había terminado, esperaba su final mientras sonreía de saber que lo que había hecho el universo estaría en paz, por el momento sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba, pero el ángel supremo lo revelará a su debido tiempo.

- **Cruz Suprema - **

Fueron las últimas palabras que Lucemon dijo a LordKnightmon cuando este desató su técnica más poderosa, el Caballero de la Realeza desapareció en datos que fueron absorbidos por el terrible ángel, no los usaría en si mismo, tendría otros planes para ello.

* * *

DigiMundo, Territorio de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas

Alphamon logró sentir la perdida de su compañero LordKnightmon, otro de sus queridos amigos fue destruido a manos del terrible Lucemon; pero ahora no podía llorar por su caída, estaba mirando al frente a un monstruo que sólo existía en sus pesadillas, la misma muerte en persona, Dexmon.

- su poder esta fuera de la escala - comentó Omnimon X al sentir los poderes de su enemigo.

- pensaba que con todos nosotros sería suficiente, pero ahora no estoy muy seguro - dijo Gallantmon X.

- tranquilos, déjenmelo a mi - hablo seguro Susanoomon para después lanzarse al ataque.

El guerrero máximo dio rienda suelta a una combinación de golpes y patadas a su enemigo, Dexmon contraatacaba con sus dos brazos casi correspondiendo a la agilidad de su rival; Los Caballeros Reales estaban sorprendidos de la increíble fuerza de que era poseedor Susanoomon, Alphamon le tenía un sano respeto a la leyenda de los diez guerreros que lucharon valientemente en tiempos antiguos, y más cuando Susanoomon destruyó al portador de la destrucción.

La pelea estaba igual a igual, Dexmon logró dar con uno de sus brazos a su enemigo dejándolo en el suelo, el guerrero se paró rápidamente pero fue receptor de otro gran golpe enviando a este donde estaban los Caballeros de la Realeza; Gallantmon X inmediatamente atrapa a su compañero para intentar amortiguar aquel castigo.

- ese digimon.. realmente es fuerte.. nunca me imagine que existiera otro digimon que fuera tan poderoso como Lucemon en su forma máxima - dijo Susanoomon, ya sabiendo los terribles poderes de su oponente y algo le decía que era sólo el principio.

- por algo Yggdrasil nos dio el X-Program a nosotros, tal vez sea la única manera de vencerlo - respondió Gallantmon.

- **Sable Real - **

El Caballero Real disparó de su lanza un poderoso rayo de energía, de alguna manera el X-Program hizo la diferencia cuando la técnica fue capaz de atravesar a Dexmon quitando uno de sus brazos; las cosas parecían ir bien pero no todo en la vida puede ser tan fácil, por desgracia el brazo y las heridas producidas por el ataque se regeneraron, al final el enemigo tenía la apariencia de recién llegado, es como si no hubiera peleado todavía además de que su poder no disminuía.

Alphamon y Omnimon X actuaron en conjunto para el siguiente movimiento, esperaba esta vez tener buenos resultados.

- **Digitalización del alma - , - Cañón Supremo -**

Se produjo una gran explosión en el lugar, otro palacio de las Cuatro Bestias fue derribado en la pelea, cosa que no importaba en estos momentos a excepción de Takato que bien sabía cual era el terrible poder de los cuatro guardianes del digimundo; el humo se desvanecía para dejar ver a un monstruo maltrecho y desfigurado pero como en la repetida ocasión, el enemigo se regeneró hasta quedar como nuevo, con esa increíble capacidad prácticamente era inmortal, pero ningún digimon conocido es inmortal, por supuesto que tienen grandes capacidades pero el don de la inmortalidad era reservado sólo para las grandes divinidades de los digimon.

- esto es imposible.. sólo Yggdrasil tiene esa habilidad de regeneración - bramó frustrado Examon.

- pero también debemos recordar que fue experimento de Yggdrasil para empezar - dijo Dynasmon.

Alphamon sabía lo que sucedía, pues Homeostasis, la nueva inteligencia artificial que se posiciono sobre la computadora central del Mundo Digital, se lo había contado; Dexmon era un digimon muerto, es decir, un muerto viviente que no tiene el Digi-Code propio de los demás digimon; originalmente el terrible dragón DexDoruGoramon nació de tomar los datos de un pequeño ser llamado Dorumon, portador del anticuerpo x, el Dios controlador de la evolución de los seres digitales modificó aquella información creando al terrible dragón de la muerte.

Desde entonces Dorumon y la bestia fueron luz y sombra, el pequeño digimon evoluciono en uno de los seres más poderosos en existencia, el supremo Royal Knight Alphamon, era su historia y Dexmon su némesis, la debilidad de aquel terrible monstruo era si mismo en realidad, al ser una copia del original, Alphamon se convirtió en la vida misma de su adversario, si uno moría el otro también debería caer, aunque triste así las cosas debían ser.

- escúchenme.. necesito que todos ustedes me ataquen - dijo con decisión Alphamon.

- ¿Qué rayos dices?¿A caso perdiste la cordura? - preguntó consternado Magnamon X.

- sólo hagan lo que ordeno.. yo soy el Supremo Royal Knight, y mi palabra debe cumplirse - respondió este.

Los demás estaban en duda, no se dieron cuenta cuando Dexmon usó por primera vez una de sus técnicas, de manera inmediata el suelo comenzó a convertirse en una sopa de unos y ceros; el Mundo Digital se desmoronaba ante la mirada perpleja de todos, con ese fin fue creado por primera vez la bestia, ser el fin de todas las cosas.

- por este digimundo.. por favor.. necesito que todos me acaben - gritó Alphamon en forma de súplica, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Takato no sabía que hacer, no podía saber el porque de esta súplica, y de esa manera se sentían todos, pero en ese momento sintió algo extraño, una luz la cual comenzó a hablarle.

- **_cumple la petición de Alphamon -_**dijo de repente la extraña voz, esta era nueva pero a la vez tan familiar.

- no.. ¿Cómo pueden pedir eso? - dijo el muchacho.

- **_Alphamon no desaparecerá de este mundo.. eso lo juró -_**respondió la voz segura con tono grave y a la vez suave al tacto.

Takato sintió que podría confiar en aquel ser que le estaba hablando, no sabía como ni porque, esto se convirtió en este momento en un acto de fe, fe que estaría dispuesto a poner a prueba aunque sonara a locura.

- muchachos.. debemos hacer lo que nos dice Alphamon - dijo Gallantmon X a los otros caballeros y a Susanoomon.

- estas demente Gallantmon - dijo furioso Sleipmon.

-sólo confíen en mi.. se porque lo digo - replicó este.

No sabían si creer en las palabras de Gallantmon, pero poco a poco sintieron lo que sintió su compañero cuando escucho aquella extraña voz; primero Magnamon, después Omnimon y así siguieron los otros, Alphamon lo agradeció y se preparó para el ataque de sus compañeros, Susanoomon preparó su arma todopoderosa, luego siguieron los Caballeros Reales; dispararon todos a la vez dando en el objetivo que no se movió un centímetro, el supremo Royal Knight sintió como era despedazado, cosa que sucedió después fue que los daños creados por Dexmon se desvanecieron poco a poco como aparecieron grietas en el cuerpo de este.

Los dos digimon se desintegraron en una gran masa de datos, de repente en los cielos se pudo divisar a una gran luz brillante con forma de ángel, tenía diez enormes alas en la espalda y eso era todo lo visible en él; extendió su mano y reunió la información de ambos, se formó un pequeño digi-huevo del cual nació a los pocos segundos un pequeño digimon de pelo morado, el cual cayó en manos de Gallantmon X al tiempo que aquel ser se desvanecía, era muy extraño tener una victoria así, la lucha terminó finalmente pero aun tenían preguntas que debían ser resueltas.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo XXIV - **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sólo queda el capítulo final en el cual todo se preparará para una nueva guerra; dejen comentarios y disfruten del último capítulo.

**Capítulo XXV Final - Epílogo**


	25. Epílogo

**Capítulo XXV - Epílogo**

Mundo Digital, Zona Kernel

La batalla fue satisfactoria de alguna manera, eso por lo menos era lo que pensaba Homeostasis, en forma de la niña Norm, ya que de nuevo sus profecías se cumplían como siempre; los humanos y sus digimon llegaron momentos después en compañía de los Caballeros de la Realeza, podía ver en sus rostros cansancio y confusión, no podía culpar a sus invitados, pues él no entendía todo lo que sucedió, esa aparición de ese extraño ser, no entendía su procedencia ni su esencia, lo único que podía decir era que se trataba de alguien que pudo trascender a través del tiempo y del espacio con poderes más allá de la imaginación.

- ¿Qué fue lo que rayos pasó? - preguntó Takato entre angustiado y confundido mientras cargaba a el pequeño digimon que identificaron como un Dorumon.

- **lo que sucede es que en un principio Dexmon y Alphamon formaron un sólo ser.. la antigua IA de Yggdrasil tomó información de ese Dorumon y la uso para crear a DexDoruGoramon, un ser inmortal con la capacidad de regenerarse debido a que su Digi-Code fue dejado en el cuerpo de Alphamon - **dijo Norm con voz serena.

- por eso Alphamon nos dijo que le atacáramos.. era la única forma de vencer - comentó pensativo Tai.

- acaso ¿Tu sabes que fue esa luz? - dijo curioso Davis, una pregunta que inquietaba a todos los elegidos y tamers.

- ** verán.. ese es un misterio que se escapa de mi compresión - **habló lamentándose el Dios de los Digimon.

- algo que ni el mismo Yggdrasil sabe.. no me lo esperaba - comentó Henry con Terriermon sobre su cabeza.

- **será mejor que los envié a casa... deben estar agotados y sus familiares muy preocupados.. pelearon por tres días seguidos son que ustedes se dieran cuenta - **

Takuya: ¿En serio? ¿Fueron tres días?

El Dios asintió con la cabeza, era una lucha larga pero nunca se imaginaron cuanto; todos acordaron que era el momento de irse a sus hogares, estaban muy cansados, comenzaron las despedidas entre ellos y cuando pudieron terminar Yggdrasil abrió tres puertas, una para los elegidos , otra para Takuya y Kouji, y finalmente para los tamers; los niños elegidos con sus digimon fueron los primeros en marcharse, muy pronto le siguió los guerreros legendarios y por último los tamers imitaron su ejemplo. Takato estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando Norm puso su mano en el hombro, quería hablar algo con él antes de irse.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el chico, guilmon miraba confundido y con un rostro que Norm podría llamar tierno.

- **puedo pedirte que cuides a Dorumon.. además se ha encariñado con tigo - **dijo el Dios.

Era cierto, el pequeño Dorumon desde que pudo abrir los ojos no se despegaba de él ni un rato, así que el muchacho se dispuso a cargarlo mientras los Caballeros los llevaban de nuevo al mundo de Dios; movió su cabeza en afirmativa, cuidaría de aquel digimon, esperaba que su madre no pusiera problema al recibir otro invitado en la familia, pero sentía que eso no era todo lo que debía hablarle.

- hay algo más.. ¿Verdad? - dijo el tamer.

- **esa misteriosa entidad te habló.. estoy en lo correcto - **habló en afirmación.

Takato movió de nuevo su cabeza en afirmativa.

- **¿Descubriste algo de aquel ser?.. cualquier información será bienvenida - **pidió Norm.

Takato: no.. pero de alguna manera se sintió tan familiar.. aunque puedo decir que es benevolente, al final nos ayudó en la batalla.

Yggdrasil dio la espalda mientras pensaba lo que el tamer le había dicho, el chico no supo que decir y sin más se marchó junto con Dorumon y Guilmon, de esa manera el Dios quedó junto con sus Caballeros, igual no supieron que decir.

- **ese muchacho.. esta muy relacionado con esa presencia.. tenemos que mantenerle vigilado - **sentenció Yggdrasil, sus Caballeros sólo se inclinaron y se fueron del lugar a cumplir las órdenes de su amo, aunque fuera un adepto, pero se sentía diferente y esa misteriosa presencia no aclaraba las cosas, entonces fue cuando debía reflexionar.

* * *

Zona Oscura, Castillo de Lucemon.

El rey de los ángeles malignos estaba sumamente contento, o eso era lo que podían decir los otros señores demonio; de hecho su maestro fue extrañamente benevolente, pero eso no quería decir que los castigos no fueran impuestos, el precio que pago Barbamon fue la aniquilación de NEO, su más preciada posesión; Demon con tal de salvar su pellejo entregó un objeto de inmenso poder, en estos momentos su maestro lo estaba sosteniendo en la mano, era una simple pluma, fue lo que dijo Lilithmon.

- _estoy agradecido de que me hallas entregado esta pluma Demon.. ahora tengo en mis manos un mapa de todas las dimensiones, y cuando esos viajeros vengan por ella.. tendré la oportunidad de arrebatar la fuente de donde provino - _dijo Lucemon con una sonrisa en la cara.

Era algo humillante que el secreto que tanto había protegido para sí, estuviera en estos momentos en manos de uno de los seres que más aborrecía.

Demon: _maestro.. estoy contento de servirle pero.. una duda sin embargo.. ¿el adepto como supo la conexión entre Dexmon y Alphamon?_

- _lo sentiste.. ¿verdad?.. esa presencia, es un signo de despertar - _contestó el amo orgulloso, mientras mostraba su sonrisa amable cambiaba a una diabólica.

Era misterioso para Barbamon que algo que ni siquiera el mismo Yggdrasil tenía conocimiento fuera tan familiar para Lucemon, que era lo que rayos tramaba, esa presencia era muy poderosa por no decir más, claramente era un ser que transcendencia el tiempo y el espacio; también era consciente sobre el poder de la pluma sobre las dimensiones, ahora que su señor tenía tanto poder por qué no se deshacía de los traidores, recordaba claramente las palabras dichas por este.

_"... ... sino pelean con todas sus fuerzas, eliminarlos no tendrá sentido.. paralizados por el miedo.. no tendrán uso para mi..."_

No podía dejarlos morir aun por alguna razón que los Señores Demonio desconocían, para los otros seis reyes de los ejércitos infernales les era imposible saber que era lo que pensaba Lucemon.

- _retírense a sus palacios... tengo cosas que pensar - _ordenó el ángel caído.

Los demás no tuvieron más opción que obedecer, al parecer su amo estaba planeando algo y ellos tendrían que prepararse; Lilithmon salió al balcón del castillo, en sus pensamientos estaba que muy pronto llegaría el momento de brillar, y tenía de su lado a un aliado muy poderoso que ni siquiera su señor Lucemon era capaz de vencer en estos momentos, el juego comenzaría y no había marcha atrás, antes de ir a su extravagante palacio de la Zona Oscura, había una visita que hacer.

El gobernante del Nido Demonio quedó sólo, caminó por los pasillos de su fortaleza hasta llegar a su habitación personal, un blanco brillante como el de sus alas; se sentó en su cómodo sofá mientras estiraba sus piernas.

- _estas despertando.. como no estaría tan contento - _comentó feliz el ángel.

- _estoy tan orgulloso.. el camino finalmente se a vuelto claro.. tiene que ser así Takato - _diciendo esto cerro los ojos para descansar y pensar lo que había ocurrido ese día, un día memorable para el ángel.

* * *

Zona Oscura, Fortaleza Militar separada del Nido Demonio

Lilithmon hizo una parada en este lugar, sin más entro sin anunciarse mientras los guardias intentaban detenerla, sin embargo todos fueron eliminados por la bruja cruel; de una patada abrió la puerta principal de una habitación especial, entró con brusquedad ante la mirada molesta de los que estaban en aquel cuarto, movió su cabeza hasta divisar su objetivo que la observaba con fastidió mientras caminaba hasta su posición.

- _Hola DarkKnightmon.. ¿Cómo va todo?¿Lograste escapar por lo visto? - _dijo burlándose Lilithmon.

- tu presencia es tan inoportuna Lilithmon, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? - bramó furioso el Caballero Negro.

- _pues... él me invitó - _dijo mientras señalaba hacia arriba, entonces la luz roja se hizo presente en la cámara de los generales, todos los presentes se inclinaron a excepción de Lilithmon, la cual estaba ocupada observando sus uñas.

- _agradezco tu visita Lilithmon, estoy contento que hallas aceptado mi invitación - _dijo la voz que se manifestaba a través de esa luz.

- _esto será muy divertido ¿Cuándo comenzamos? - _preguntó de manera infantil la Señora Demonio.

- _muy pronto.. Lucemon dormirá un tiempo mientras se prepara para nuestro juego, también debemos prepararnos para entonces - _fue la contestación de la voz.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro la señora de la lujuria se marchó del lugar, tenía cosas que preparar para el nuevo ejército que crecía en la Zona Oscura, pero no podía levantar sospechas aun entre sus compañeros, los reyes demonio; iría a su palacio a pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, los motivos los tenía tal como las herramientas y el poder, muy pronto todos serían testigos de sus acciones y emociones, pero para entonces ya sería tarde para detenerla.

- ¿Será correcto tenerla de nuestro lado? - preguntó DarkKnightmon a su maestro.

- _Haga lo que haga no será ninguna molestia para lo que planeamos - _respondió este.

- Sólo espero que no se le ocurra traicionarnos - dijo otro de los generales de la cámara.

- _No lo hará, no tiene el poder suficiente.. pero nos será de mucha ayuda para el experimento - _terminó de decir la voz antes de que la luz roja se desvaneciese.

Los Generales se pusieron de pie para preparar el campo de batalla, tendrían que esperar entonces la señal del ser con que hicieron aquel pacto para dar comienzo a una gran Guerra entre los distintos imperios fundados sobre el DigiMundo.

* * *

Zona Oscura, Mar de las Tinieblas

Una extraña figura apareció en la tumba del Dios Dragomon, era una sombra negra que no se podía distinguir rasgos diferenciables, pues en este mundo no podía manifestarse por completo, así se aseguro aquel ser entre los cielos; camino por las aguas pensando sobre los acontecimientos recientes, todo se había desarrollado como lo había esperado, pero igual se sorprendió de la manifestación de aquella luz aunque era algo de esperarse.

- **Son signos del despertar.. esto será interesante, una Guerra de influencias -** dijo con voz tétrica la extraña sombra.

- **aunque es indigno para ti tomar forma humana, igualmente ya preparé todos los acontecimientos para la siguiente oleada de batallas - **siguió con su monólogo dirigiéndose a los cielos grises.

Se podría decir que fue el causante de muchas de las desgracias ocurridas en el Mundo Digital, y no sólo eso; su rango de interferencia se extendía a distintas dimensiones. Ahora que preparó el camino para uno de los seres más destructivos en el multiverso, sólo tendría que ver como se desarrollaba los acontecimientos de ahora en adelante.

- **Cuando el Dragón Rojo y Negro de dos cabezas conquiste el cielo.. Vida y Muerte, Cielo y Tierra, Existencia y Nada, Pasado y Futuro... - **comenzó a recitar una extraña profecía, una terrible profecía.

- **las flamas que convertirán toda la data en ruido cubrirán el mundo. Aunque muchas almas vagaran, buscando un eterno descanso, ellas serán comida para el dragón, para dar inicio a una nueva era de caos.. los dos universos se aplastaran el uno con el otro, junto a sus respectivas penas.. no existirá ni un rayo de luz o algún resquicio en la oscuridad - **y con esas palabras se marchó del lugar, ya con el escenario preparado para una pesadilla que haría temblar al mismo **Dios.**

La procedencia de aquel ser oscuro era desconocida para todo ser en el digimundo, podría decirse que no era ni humano ni digimon, no tubo su origen en los datos pero ha influido mucho en ellos, el único ser que conocía bien su existencia no había despertado todavía y el Digimon que bien le tenía un sano respeto se mantenía oculto en las sombras, observando impaciente el momento perfecto para actuar, un aliado importante que movió mucho de los hilos en este mundo, la voz divina de la corrupción, el Señor de los Vampiros, GranDracmon.

Un futuro de batallas sangrientas fue lo que prometió, y esos días llegarán más temprano que tarde.

* * *

Shinjuku, Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios de Zhuqiaomon

Los tamers con sus digimon llegaron a casa, bueno, lo que quedaba de ella; sus padres los estaban esperando con lágrimas en el rostro, todos corrieron donde estaban a los brazos seguros de sus seres queridos, las terribles batallas terminaron por fin. Debido a que la ciudad ya no era habitable Takato tubo que marcharse junto con sus padres directo donde se encontraba su abuelo y su primo, los demás tamers y sus familias copiaron aquella acción y se fueron donde se encontraban otros conocidos de su familia, al parecer ya no se verían en un buen tiempo.

Yamaki se encontraba llevando la Familia de Takehiro, nombre del padre de Takato, hacía lo que sería su nuevo hogar; el chico estaba pensativo sobre todo lo que había sucedido, Lucemon y los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio, el Peligro Digital, Chronomon y esa manifestación de aquel ser extraño pero a la vez tan familiar; pareciera que estuviera hablando con sigo mismo pero a la vez no, sin embargo algo le decía que las luchas no habían terminado, mientras Lucemon existiera en el mundo no podría ver la paz en el futuro.

- Takato despierta! - le regaño su madre.

- lo siento, estaba distraído - dijo disculpándose el muchacho.

- ¿Nos dirías en qué era lo que pensabas? - preguntó Yamaki de repente.

- no es nada - mintió para alejar preguntas que no podría responder en esos momentos.

- Señor Yamaki.. ¿Dónde esta Ryo? - se preguntaba Takato ya que no había visto a su compañero en un buen tiempo.

- sus heridas debían ser atendidas de inmediato, lo trasladamos a un hospital para internarlo algún tiempo - dijo Yamaki sin más, antes le impresionó como ese chico sobrevivió al tremendo castigo que sufrió a manos del terrible ángel digimon.

Takato no dijo nada más y se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos, uno de sus amigos había terminado en el hospital de gravedad a causa de Lucemon, sin lugar a dudas ese digimon representaba la verdadera maldad, y era cuestión de tiempo para que se reunieran de nuevo, se sentía como la luz y la sombra, no podía vivir el uno sin el otro, en constante lucha, tal como fue la situación de Alphamon y Dexmon; Hablando de Alphamon volteo su mirada a sus pies, donde descansaba Dorumon junto con Guilmon, alcanzo a sonreír un poco, pero fue algo muy tenue. Estaba muy cansado así que se durmió en las piernas de su madre, la cual se encontraba a un lado suyo.

Observando el helicóptero donde viajaba la familia, se encontraba la tétrica sombra del Mar Oscuro pero gracias a sus habilidades pudo adoptar la forma de un niño, no más de la apariencia de 8 años, pelo plateado, camisa blanca y short de color negro; llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba al chico irse, no importa donde huya, pues la guerra se dará mientras ese humano este vivo.

**- descansa el tiempo necesario.. niño adepto, pues la Guerra hasta ahora empieza - **dijo este mientras desaparecía en una ráfaga de viento.

- **la gran Guerra... el poder y la gloría... la Muerte y la vida... me preguntó ¿Cómo lo harás? - **Fueron las palabras llevadas por el viento.

El chico escucho aquellas palabras inconscientemente mientras se encontraba en el Mundo de los sueños, una palabra resonaba en su cabeza, la Gran Guerra, el miedo se apoderaba pero la calma llegó entonces, una luz que decía que todo iba a estar bien; el humano alejó los pensamientos oscuros de aquel ser y se sumergió en un lindo sueño mientras su rostro mostraba una sonrisa.

En el sueño el chico estaba en una habitación blanca, al frente estaba un pequeño Kiosco, dentro de él se encontraba una persona; Takato quería saber de quien se trataba, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en ese lugar la voz del sujeto lo detuvo.

- hace mucho que no venias aquí - dijo amablemente.

El niño no dijo nada y sólo se estuvo quieto en la posición que quedo cuando este le hablo.

- puedes venir cuando quieras.. eres un joven fuerte, pero en el momento debes seguir en la corriente de los sueños, no es así soñador - le dijo esa persona.

- ¿Soñador? - dijo Takato en duda.

- Un Soñador es aquel que puede soñar con los ojos abiertos, y lograr sus deseos con sólo desearlo.. los sueños fueron los que le dieron vida al Mundo donde habitan los digimon, y también el mundo donde tu habitas.. es muy pronto para vernos sin embargo - habló la extraña persona.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó con curiosidad el muchacho, ese sentimiento familiar que producía esa persona, era la misma que le hablo cuando se enfrentaron al terrible Dexmon.

- gracias por ayudarnos - agradeció el muchacho.

- entonces lo sabes... pero la pregunta de quien soy tendrá que esperar.. es hora de irte pero recuerda que puedes hacer tus deseos realidad, no hay adversidad que pueda destruir un sueño - con esas palabras el kiosco y la persona desaparecieron para dar lugar a un mundo de flores, sabía que estaba soñando, y sin más pensó en disfrutar de ello, por el tiempo que pudiera.

* * *

**Final de "La Verdad de la Creación"**

Y este es el final de lo que podemos llamar temporada, nuevos enemigos aparecerán y misterios comenzaran a aclararse en la siguiente temporada o historia secuela llamada

**La Verdad sobre el Traidor**

Dejen comentarios


End file.
